Legends and Legacy
by TurtleLover4
Summary: What would you do if your favorite fictional characters suddenly came to life?
1. Prologue

legendspro.html**Author's Note:**

The Mirage TMNT comics have always held a special place in my heart. "Halls of Lost Legends" by A. C. Farley is one of my all time favorites. I love the art and the storyline, and the way in which the turtles don't realize just what legends they've become. As I've been thinking about the decline of the turtle's popularity, and how many of us fans are fighting to hold on, a story began to form in my mind. The turtles don't realize how important they are. They don't even understand that they have fans. But what would happen if they found that out? And more importantly, what would you do if given a chance to save the very characters you held so dear? 

Thus, "Legends and Legacy" was born. This story is far different from most fanfiction, and I think you'll see why as the story develops. Moving between our world and the next, these comic book heroes are on a quest unlike any other. 

I'm dedicating this story to all of the TMNT's fans--everyone on the email lists, those with webpages, story writers, artists, and to anyone who's ever even watched an episode or movie. Never give up on our guys. Maybe if we just believe hard enough... 

Well, here's hoping! 

  


  


  


**Legends and Legacy**

**Prologue**

  


  


_They lasted as long as a spark shines  
but their shining was so bright  
that it was caught forever  
in the spectre of time. _

What was a fact became a legend  
what was reality became a faded canvas  
in the mausoleum of civilizations... 

- "Mystic Places of Dawn" by Septic Flesh 

  


  
She reached out a hand slowly, carefully. Shaky fingers brushed across the skin of his forearm, so gently they barely touched flesh. Leathery. His skin was leathery. She swallowed--hard--and retracted her hand. She stared at him speechless, her eyes widening in wonder, surprise and...fear. 

"It's okay." He said quickly, offering a small, awkward smile. "I'm not gonna hurt you." 

"You--you're..._real_..." She found her voice at last. 

"Yeah..." He lowered to the couch with a cocky smile. "I guess I am...sorta." 

She just stared at him some more in silence, a million thoughts rushing through her head at once. How could this be? Was she dreaming? It didn't feel like a dream. Was he really exactly how the comics portray? Was he hostile? How much did she _really_ know about him? What were his intentions? 

She knew she should be jumping up and down with joy and screaming madly at the top of her lungs, because of course, this was even _better_ than winning the lottery. After all, any of her online friends in this situation would probably be doing just that. One thing she knew--she was going to have to send out an email about _this_. But...who would believe her? 

He was eyeing her carefully, as if worried that anything he said might upset her. She seemed very on edge to him. It wasn't exactly what he'd expected when he'd decided to come here. But then, what _did_ he expect? He was dying to talk to her, to tell her everything he'd witnessed, everything that was about to unfold, but he took a deep breath, swallowing his impatience. He must give her time, as Splinter had explained. 

She knew she should be chatting incessantly with him. After all, she'd only been wanting to meet him since she was fourteen. But that was make-believe, the things of fairy tales and fanfiction. Ahh...fanfiction. How many times had she secretly written herself into her own stories, fantasizing about the four warrior brothers? But that was the problem. Those stories weren't real. And if she hadn't gone completely insane, this _was_. 

"Tell me..." she swallowed again. "Tell me this isn't a dream." 

"You're not dreaming." The change in his tone from light-hearted curiosity to seriousness caught her off guard. 

They sat in silence for a few moments more. She was trying desperately to collect her thoughts. She didn't want him to know she was afraid of him. She'd seen how heartbroken they'd all become in the comics when a stranger ridiculed them for being different or ran away in terror. How much more would it hurt to know that one of his biggest fans was frightened of him? But as she watched him--the casual way he crossed his ankle over his knee as he sat, how he glanced around at the furniture and knickknacks in the room with childlike wonder, the way his eyes seemed to literally light up from behind with a warm glow--her fear quickly began to fade. 

For the first time since he'd appeared here, she allowed herself to really _look_ at him. He was everything she imagined him to be, yet nothing like what her eager mind had conjured up at all. His skin, as she'd already noted, was leathery--sort of rough and scaly, almost like a real turtle's. She'd expected that, yet thought it would be a bit smoother. His facial expressions were like nothing she'd ever seen. His smile lit up his entire face, his eyes giving off that intimidating radiant glow. His hands were big, almost clumsy looking, the faintest trace of nails at the fingertips. His shell was smooth and hard, and shinier than she would have guessed. On instinct, she started to reach a hand out to touch it, then thought the better of it. And his _muscles_--well, those were everything she'd been hoping for and more. He was here with her, in the flesh, and yet something about his appearance seemed...fake, as if he'd been snatched from the very pages of a comic book. As her curiosity grew, she found her sight wandering to his lower extremity. She spotted his tail, curled up beneath his shell against the couch cushion. It was on the large side. Then again, he _was_ a male, and male turtles are known for their big tails. Speaking of big and male... 

"Ummm..." He cleared his throat, tearing her away from her thoughts, which were rather on the impure side. Her eyes lit up in surprise when she noticed that he had been studying her just as intently. Her face heated up in embarrassment. Had he realized what she'd been thinking? 

"I need to umm..." He rose to his feet, gesturing toward the hallway. 

"Oh, uhh...yeah." She stood as well, pointing. "First door on your right." 

"Thanks." He flashed her a smile, then shut the door behind him. 

She sank to the couch, her heart racing. Was he _really_ in her bathroom? The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she began to laugh, adrenaline pumping through her so fiercely, it sent tears streaming down her cheeks. 

_My god..._ she thought to herself. _Michaelangelo is in my **house**! He's **real**! This can't be really happening...but it **is**! And out of everyone he could have gone to, he chose **me**!_

Then her mind began to wander again, and she found herself wondering just what sort of position he stood or sat in while trying to go to the bathroom with that shell in the way, and she lost all control. 

Mike sat on the closed toilet lid, elbows resting on his knees. How would he ever do this? Why was he here? He was nervous. Only now was he really starting to come to terms with how serious this really was. His entire life depended on this moment. Literally. 

But it wasn't just that. It appeared she'd caught him staring, and it wasn't as if he'd only been looking at her face. But it wasn't his fault. Hell, he'd hardly been around _any_ human females. He couldn't help but be curious. Besides, there was nothing wrong with _looking_, right? And speaking of looking, it seemed as though she'd been distracted with a certain area of _his_ anatomy as well. 

With that thought in mind, he flushed the toilet so she wouldn't be suspicious, and hurried out into the living room again. 

He found that she was more relaxed now, a smile lighting up her face where he had previously seen only apprehension. He returned the gesture and walked toward her, trying to remain as casual as is possible for one who is burdened with the urgency of being on the brink of extinction. She was still trying to get used to the way he moved. Every step seemed to possess such power and control, his eyes ever watchful and alert. He started toward the loveseat, but paused a few feet away, doubt clouding his mind once more. 

She bit her lip, a coy smile forming beneath white teeth. "You can sit here if you want." 

She scooted over a little to allow him room. He accepted with a hearty smile. 

"You know, your couches are really comfortable." 

Why did that give her the strangest sense of deja vu? Hadn't he said something similar to April in the Mirage comics when he first visited her apartment? 

"Thanks." She realized she hadn't been as polite as usual. She was, after all, the host. "Can I get you something to eat or drink?" She was already up and walking toward the kitchen. 

"Got any pizza?" 

She froze in her tracks and turned around, eyeing him suspiciously. A big grin spread across her face. Mike laughed. 

"Just kidding. But a soda would be great." 

She remembered a couple of pictures of him and his brothers with soda cans. "Mountain Dew, right? I don't have any--" 

"Nahh...Donnie's the one that likes that junk. I think it's cuz the caffeine keeps him up all night so he can tinker with his projects." 

_So Donatello really **does** stay up half the night with his computer and experiments. Interesting..._

"Okay, so...rootbeer? Pepsi? 7up?" 

"Rootbeer sounds good." 

She hurried to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, taking out two IBC rootbeers. _Hubby's gonna kill me for finishing up his soda_, she thought. _Oh well...this is a special occasion._ She couldn't help but grin as she carried the bottles to the living room. 

"Awesome." Mike grabbed the bottle from her and downed half of it in one swallow. She watched, mesmerized. 

"So..." she said at last. "Why are you here?" 

"Hmmm?" He shot her a sideways glance. 

"I mean, it's _great_ that you came here...I can't tell you how honored I feel. I've _always_ wanted to--" She looked him in the eyes--those big, light brown pools of kindness. It appeared that there was sorrow hidden beneath there somewhere. "But I know you came here for a purpose. There's something you want me to do..." 

Mike nodded. "Yeah. I wish I could say this was just a pleasure visit..." He grinned, then his entire body grew solemn. "But, I need your help." 

"Mike...?" She didn't like his tone of voice, the darkness that had crept into his eyes. 

"Something really monumental is about to happen. I mean...it _could_ happen. And it _will_ if you can help me." 

She wet her lips and stared at him in anticipation. "What is it?" 

"I need you...to help me _live_." 

  


  



	2. Chapter One

legendsone.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter One**

  


  


_Come by the hills to the land  
where fancy is free.  
And stand where the peaks meet the sky  
and the rocks reach the sea.  
Where the rivers run clear and the bracken  
is gold in the sun.  
And cares of tomorrow must wait  
till this day is done. _

Come by the hills on the land  
where life is a song  
And sing while the birds fill the air  
with their joy all day long.  
Where the trees sway in time, and even  
the wind sings in tune.  
And cares of tomorrow must wait  
till this day is done. 

Come by the hills to the land  
where legend remains  
Where stories of old stir the heart  
and may yet come again.  
Where the past has been lost and the future  
is still to be won.  
And cares of tomorrow must wait  
till this day is done. 

-"Come by the Hills" by Loreena McKennitt 

  


  
_Dedicated to all TMNT fans, and anyone who's ever had a dream..._

The sky was blue, and such a vivid shade, it almost hurt to look at it. The sun wasn't visible from this angle, but its heat seemed to spread out over the land, warming everything it touched. Enormous golden pillars rose up in the distance, their tops stretching high above all living creatures, and disappearing into puffy white cotton clouds. The grass that covered the ground was lush and green, supporting patches of brightly colored flowers that filled the air with their sweet, enticing aroma. There were trees everywhere--some that seemed to rise for miles, others much shorter in comparison and filled with fruit. The air was so fresh and clean, it had an almost dizzying nature to it. Rooftops depicting decor from various lands and countries spread out as far as the eye could see, fading like a mist into the distance. 

I rose to my feet slowly, in awe of my new surroundings. I glanced down at the grass beneath my feet, realizing that I was wearing my kneepads. A quick check confirmed that all of my gear--mask, pads and weapons--was in place. Only moments before, I'd been sitting in front of the television in the buff with Raph watching Monty Python movies. Suddenly, a gust of wind had flooded the living room, ruffling the magazines on the coffee table. It gave me the chills. Raphael jumped up, shouting something incoherent. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could respond, nauseating dizziness overcame me, and I blacked out. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself here. But I wasn't alone. As I gazed at the beauty of this place, I noticed that my brothers were nearby. They, too, were dressed in full gear. They rose slowly and cautiously, Leo standing guard in front of the rest of us, his katana drawn. 

_Is this a dream...?_

My answer would soon come. 

"What is it?" Donatello asked, his voice low but steady. 

"I don't know." Leo admitted. 

"Maybe Renet is playing tricks on us again." I suggested. It seemed a relatively obvious explanation. 

"I don't know. Did anyone see Renet before we got here?" 

"No." Raph commented. "There was just this gust of wind, and then...blackness." 

All nodded in agreement. So we'd experienced the same thing. 

"Maybe we're in the astral realm?" Don offered. 

Leo shook his head quickly. "No. That was my first guess, but this place has a different feel. It doesn't have the same mental connection that I experience in the astral plane. This is more physical, tangible. Almost as if...we're really standing on solid earth." 

"Uhhh...Leo, I hate to break up your train of thought, but...someone's coming this way." 

Leo's sight followed the trail Don's pointing finger indicated. Raph and I looked too. There definitely _was_ someone approaching--more like a _dozen_ or so someones. 

Leo lowered his sword just a little, his eyes set in concentration. His fingers still gripped the handle tightly, and I could tell he was mentally preparing himself to fight if need be. But he remained calm, his body relaxed enough to show whoever was approaching that we meant no harm. 

Quickly they came closer, a group of beings that held me in complete and utter awe. I'd always enjoyed a good fantasy book, but this was too much. An enormous man (who could have probably taken Casey easily), towered over us. Rippling muscles covered a body so hard, it appeared to be made out of solid rock. There was a horned helmet on his head, and his body was draped in a fur cloak. He wore tall boots, laced up to just under his knees, and gripped a large hammer defensively. I had the oddest feeling of deja vu as I looked at him. Didn't I know him from somewhere? He said nothing, eyeing Leonardo in silence. 

A woman stepped up to his right, tall, lean and dressed in armor. She wielded a shield and a long pointy spear. There was a skeptical look in her eyes that told me she could be dangerous if necessary, yet there was an air about her that hinted kindness. Again, I felt as though I had seen her someplace before. She was beautiful, but I couldn't quite place her. 

Behind them came others. I was excited to see a winged horse with a shiny golden horn protruding from the middle of its head. I could only assume it was some sort of mixture of unicorn and pegasus. How many times had I fantasized as a kid that I would actually get to ride one someday? I still wasn't sure if these beings were friend or foe though, and they seemed just as wary of us as we did of them. 

I spotted a cherub next. He was a short little guy with curly golden hair and a cluster of arrows resting on his back. He held a bow in his hand, but not in a threatening manner. In fact, the longer I looked at him, the cuter and more innocent he became. Suddenly, I was reminded of the stories and folklore that Splinter used to read to me before bed when I was a child. What was the name of that sneaky little guy that liked to make people fall in love? Oh yeah...Cupid. But that was just a story. 

Something caught the corner of my eye, a group of flying things that hovered to my left. Thinking they were bugs, I was about to shoo them away. Luckily, I got a good look before I did so. My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. It was a group of fairies that floated on the wind nearby. They were so close, I could hear the flutter of their wings and feel the faintest of breezes from their movement on my face. I couldn't help but giggle. It tickled. 

Leonardo held his sword in front of his chest, eyeing these creatures warily. They stared back at us with questioning eyes. I spared a glance at Raphael. I could tell he didn't like this one bit. 

"What is this place?" He asked. 

There was no answer. 

"Didn't you hear me? I said where the hell are we?" 

"Raph..." Leo warned. 

Raphael grew silent, but the look in his eyes was almost deadly. He was afraid, I could tell, though I'd _never_ call him on it. I liked my head too much. 

"Why have you come here?" The warrior woman asked. 

"Now wait just a minute--" Raph began, but Leo interrupted him. 

"We were hoping _you_ could tell _us_ that." 

"You mean you don't know?" The big man looked concerned. His voice was deep and low and rumbled like thunder. 

"No." Donatello commented. "My first guess was that this was an intoxicant induced side effect of--" 

Raphael shot him a glance. 

"But then I remembered...I don't drink." 

_No, but Raph and I do...boy, this would make one **hell** of a drunken episode..._

"Perhaps you have stumbled upon this land by accident." The woman went on. "If that is the case, I ask that you humbly leave from whence you came." 

"Ummm...we'd love to do just that, but there's one problem. We don't know how we got here." 

The man shook his head sympathetically. "I was afraid of that." 

What did it mean though? Why were they all looking at us that way? Raphael was getting more and more anxious by the minute. I could tell it was a real struggle for him not to explode over our situation. As for me, I was quite enjoying it. Fresh air, beautiful scenery. It wasn't often we got a chance to get out like this. 

Leonardo began questioning our strange new acquaintances, while Don and I diverted our attention to the surrounding landscape. While it was true that we could be in a potentially dangerous situation, the fact was, we were trapped here until we figured out a way home, and we might as well enjoy it while we could. Raphael saw it differently, however. Though I _did_ notice his eyes dart around a few times in curiosity. 

Finally, as if out of nowhere, a man appeared in the midst of our small gathering. He was tall, thin, and _very_ familiar. His body was draped in long dark robes, and on his head was a pointed hat, giving him the appearance of a wizard. He had a long white beard and clutched a staff in one hand. An owl sat calmly on his shoulder as he addressed us. The others took a small step back to allow him room. 

"Greetings, friends. It is good to see you again." 

"Whoa...did you just say..._again_?" 

The beings of the place cast him a curious glance as well. 

"Yes, Michaelangelo. Do you not remember your visit here?" 

This guy was seriously wigging me out. 

Leonardo thought for a moment. "There _is_ something oddly familiar about this place, but I don't remember ever stepping foot here before." 

"Yeah," Don added. "Like deja vu." 

"Just who the heck are you, and what is this place?" Raphael demanded again. 

The wizard just looked at him emotionlessly and nodded toward an enormous pillar. 

"Come. I will explain." 

  


  
"Mike?" 

He just sat there, motionless, staring at the wall as if it would open up and swallow him. She laid a hand gently on his knee, trying to wake him from his silent stupor. He jumped and pulled away, his eyes wide. 

She swallowed, returning the fearful stare. 

_He's...shaking..._

"Are you okay?" 

He didn't say anything, but that look in his eyes... She was really starting to worry now. 

"Mike?" 

"I...yeah...yeah..." he breathed. "I'm okay." 

She wasn't sure she believed that. 

"Can we...do something?" He asked suddenly. 

"Ummm...sure. What do you want to do?" 

"I dunno. Anything. I just...I need a little breather." 

She nodded in understanding. She knew that whatever this story was leading to, it must be very hard for him. It was unlike Michaelangelo to get so worked up about _anything_. At least...the Michaelangelo _she_ knew. 

"How about if I give you a tour?" She smiled, attempting to break the tension. It seemed to work for the time being. 

Mike took a breath, and his face lit up with a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that." 

She stood up, offering him an outstretched hand. He took it slowly, almost as if he was afraid to for a brief moment. The leathery texture felt cool in her palm. How wild it was to actually be holding his hand! And it felt so solid! 

"Well...you've already seen the living room." She led him into the den. 

He allowed his eyes to wander around as she led him. It was a decent sized room with a fireplace, a bookcase, and a piano. There were pictures everywhere. Obviously she was into preserving memories. That was definitely a good thing. 

He strolled up to the large photograph that hung in a frame over the couch. It was a picture of her in a wedding gown, standing next to what he could only assume was the groom. 

"So that's your husband?" 

"Yep. His name is Anthony." 

"You're married?" He feigned disappointment. "Aw, darn..." 

She couldn't help but giggle. That was definitely the Mikey she knew. What a flirt. 

"Yeah, well, if truth be known, he's a lot like you." 

That thought seemed to make his face light up in humorous curiosity, but he said nothing further. He made his way around the room, finally stopping at the sliding glass door, where two furry creatures came running up when they spotted him. 

"Cool, you have dogs!" 

"Yeah. This is Bubba..." She pointed to a fluffy red chow. He looked almost like a bear. "And the small one is Gizmo." He'd never seen such a funny looking dog. It had long fur, and really big ears. Sure was a cute little fellow though. 

"I must warn you," she pulled open the door just a crack. "Gizmo will attack you to death with affection, and Bubba...well...he doesn't do well with new people. He'll probably bark at you a lot and run away when you try to pet him. Don't worry about it though. He does that with _everyone_ until he gets to know you." 

"Heh heh...sounds like Raph!" 

She slid the door open the rest of the way, and in they came. Gizmo acted just as she'd expected, jumping up on Mike's legs like a lunatic. He laughed and scooped him up into his arms. 

"Hello there, boy. You sure are cute." 

Gizmo attacked his cheek with licks. 

"He sure seems to like me, eh?" 

She smiled. "Don't say I didn't warn you..." 

Bubba shocked her to say the least. 

Instead of barking like crazy and avoiding Mike at all costs, he actually approached him. His stance was wary and cautious, but his eyes were filled with curiosity. Mike stretched out his hand, waiting patiently for Bubba to come to him. 

"Wow...I don't believe it." She said softly. "I've never seen him so eager to make a new friend." 

"It's a gift." Mike joked. 

"Since you like animals so much, come on, I'll show you the others." 

He smiled as he set Gizmo back on the floor. "There's more?" 

She led him down the hall, and into a room with a computer table and an enormous cage. On top of the cage was a four and a half-foot long iguana. 

"This is Lucky." She said. "She's really friendly." 

"Hi, Lucky." Mike stroked her back gently. Her skin was scaly, a lot like his. He couldn't help but smile. "A sister reptile..." 

"Come here, I want to show you something." 

Mike followed her to the computer and sat down in the chair. 

"This is my computer. It's where I do a lot of my fanfic writing and webpage design." 

_She's a writer...like me..._

"I answer a lot of my emails at work, but I do some of that here too." 

"A computer nut like Donnie." He joked. 

"Yeah, only, I have one specific reason for going online." She looked him in the eyes, feeling her face grow flushed. "I write and read and talk about...you." 

He nodded, looking at the screen with widening eyes. Swallowing, he asked, "Can I see?" 

She grabbed the mouse and clicked to open the internet connection. Once Internet Explorer was up and running, she typed in the URL of her homepage. As the screen came to life, Mike gasped. A large title--"Dawnatello's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Homepage" sat at the top of the screen against a black background. Directly beneath it was a quote, and a drawing of him and his brothers and Splinter. 

"That's..._us_." 

"Yeah." She said quietly, watching as a thousand different emotions seemed to play across his face at once. 

"I have another website too. I work on it with another one of your fans, Phishtar." 

He nodded. He remembered the name. 

"...Ummm...this one is dedicated solely to you." 

She typed in the link, and up it came, a big picture set against another black background--a drawing of _him_...a _sexy_ drawing of him. 

He scooted the chair back, and got up, turning his back to the computer. 

"Mike...?" She asked in concern. "Mike, I'm sorry if I offended you, I--" 

"No. I...I'm sorry." He said apologetically. "I just...all of this...it's weirding me out." 

She nodded. "I know. It's okay. It's weirding _me_ out too." 

  


***

  
She led him to the guestroom next. She was a little leery to after his reaction to her websites, but she knew she couldn't forgive herself if she didn't show him. She stood before the closed door, studying him carefully. 

"This could be shocking. Are you ready?" 

He nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." 

She opened the door, and he was instantly flooded with Turtle memorabilia. Miniature images of him and his brothers filled shelves, the dresser top, and makeshift display cases. Posters hung from the walls, covering up most of the white paint. There were even turtle sheets on the bed! He ran a hand over his face absent-mindedly, feeling his heart begin to race in his chest. 

"So..." He said softly. "I guess all of this is real after all." 

"I'm sorry, Mike. I shouldn't have--" 

"No...I mean, this is really cool. Really. I can't believe that you're so--wow..." 

The idea was still so incomprehensible. He actually had _fans_--people he'd never met who practically worshiped him. It was a little unsettling, yet he told himself he could get used to this. 

"These are some of my drawings." Nervousness flooded her as he studied the portfolio that was propped up on the desk. There were several drawings--some in color, some black and white, and even one that looked like it was done on the computer and printed out--but all of them were of him and his brothers and Splinter. 

_A writer **and** an artist..._

"These are really good." 

She blushed. "Thanks." 

"I really mean that." He looked at her sincerely. 

"I know." 

"Oh neat, a turtle!" 

She was wondering how long it would take him to spot it. 

"May I?" He indicated toward the tank. 

"Sure." 

He slid the lid back and lifted the turtle, cradling it carefully in his hands, his fingers resting against the slight indentation in its plastron. "A boy I see. What's his name?" 

She glanced down at the floor, feeling sudden embarrassment wash over her. "Michaelangelo." 

He stared at her. 

"I named him after you." 

  


***

  
"I can't believe this..." He gasped. "This is like major deja vu. I remember this happening. It's so..._creepy_!" 

She watched sympathetically as he thumbed through some of her comics. 

"God, this is weird. You've gotta know everything about me just from reading through these pages. It's a weird feeling, ya know? I hardly know you, yet..." 

"Mike, you can ask me anything. I _want_ you to know me. I want us to be friends." 

"Friends..." He looked at her with this bewildered look on his face, his mouth turning up into an excited smile. "Yeah, I'd really like that. Don't get many friends looking like I do." 

She smiled. "If only you knew..." 

His expression turned serious again. "I...I just really want to thank you, Dawn, for everything you've done...everything I know you're about to do. It...it really means a lot to me." 

She felt her heart leap into her throat. "I would do anything for you, Mike. _Anything_." 

They stared at one another for a moment, the bonds of friendship already forming in their minds. Suddenly, Mike closed his eyes, his face tightening up in pain. 

"Mike?" Dawn was on her knees and by his side in an instant. 

"Arrrgghh!" He cried out in pain, fingers clutching his arms, digging into the grooves of his plastron. 

"Mike, are you okay? What's happening?" 

Seconds passed, but they seemed like an eternity. His body slowly relaxed a little, though he was still breathing raggedly. He opened his eyes slowly, traces of pain still racking his body. 

"I'm okay...for now." He managed. "But...it's starting." 

  


  



	3. Chapter Two

legendstwo.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter Two**

  


  


_Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back Even while we sleep  
We will find you  
Acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on Mother Nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world _

It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most  
Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world 

There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do I'll be right behind you 

So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world 

-"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by Tears For Fears 

  


  
"Several years ago, you were summoned here to help us. Perhaps the passing of time in your own reality has caused you to forget the role you played in our freedom. But those of us who witnessed your heroism will never forget." 

Raphael leaned toward me. "This guy's a loony..." he whispered. I nodded in agreement. Our new 'friend' wasn't making much sense. 

"Time passes differently here than it does in what you consider your own world. It has only been about a week since you left us, but for you it will feel as though several years have passed. And, since you were here before your proper time, it is only the natural order of things that you should forget about the existence of this place." 

"Ummm...excuse me..." Donatello broke in. 

The kindly wizard acknowledged him. "Yes?" 

"Forgive me if this comes across as rude, but...unless we're in another dimension, I don't see how a shift in the time continuum is po--" 

"Friend turtle," the wizard smiled. "Dimensional law has no place here. This land is not of your world, nor any other. You are in a place that exists on a different plane altogether, and yet...does not really exist at all." 

Okay, now I _knew_ Raphael was right. This guy had a few screws that needed tightening. 

He glanced at each of us, an amused smile overpowering the evident lines of age in his face. "Before I continue, let me say, Welcome..." he tipped his head in a greeting gesture, disrupting the owl on his shoulder. "...to the land of All Creation." 

I could feel my eyes practically bugging out of my head. The land of..._what_? 

"The land of All Creation..." Leo mimicked softly, confirming what I thought I'd heard. His eyes were distant and thoughtful, his mind adrift with questions he had yet to voice. I, however, had no hesitation. 

"So does this mean we're in some kind of fairy tale world?" 

"Hmmm...perhaps this is all a figment of our imaginations..." Donatello pondered. 

"Imagination, yes." The wizard smiled. "But you are really here, just as I am." 

This was starting to get confusing. 

"You still haven't told us your name." Raphael's voice was skeptical. He never readily trusted strangers, and under our present circumstances, this wizard was certainly no exception. 

"Ah, yes. Forgive my thoughtlessness. I am Merlin, keeper of the gates to the land of All Creation." Again he bowed, a little lower this time, and the owl ruffled its feathers in protest. 

"Merlin?" I gasped. I'd read countless stories about Merlin the wizard...the magician. Surely this couldn't be him. Merlin was just a legend. A _myth_. 

"When you came here, years ago according to your time, it was because you were summoned by Zeus to help us defeat the trickster, Loki. He had an evil hold over this place. Zeus knew that you were good of heart and that you would agree to protect your future home from harm." 

"Wait a minute..." Raphael nearly growled. "What do you mean '_future home_'?" 

"You still don't understand, do you?" He shook his head sadly. "Think about the time before. Think hard, and it will come to you..." 

I closed my eyes, trying to envision this place. A faint remembrance began to form in my mind. I saw him--Loki--travelling through a dimly lit brick hallway. There were doors on either side--there was something _about_ them, but I couldn't remember what it was. Everything was so vague. But Loki didn't look like Loki. He resembled someone else...someone innocent... 

"I remember." Leo said finally. I opened my eyes to look at him, and the vision faded. "It was a long time ago. I'd dismissed it for a dream eventually. We never spoke of it after that night at the campfire. But now I realize it was real." 

His voice held a hint of awe that was almost frightening. 

"I remember too." I admitted. "This guy--I think it was Loki in disguise--he kept telling us we were early." 

"Yes." Merlin nodded. "Too early to become legends just yet. But now, you're right on time." 

That news was unsettling for us all. Right on time to become legends? Just what did Merlin mean? 

  


  
The room was enormous. The interior walls were made of sturdy stone. We sat at a long wooden table that stretched almost the entire length of the forty-foot dining hall. The place seemed so empty with only my brothers and I and Merlin filling up five of the hundred or so chairs. 

There was a bowl of food in front of me. What it was exactly, I couldn't tell, but it smelled wonderful. Still, for once in my life, I had no appetite. One of Raphael's good, stiff martinis would have done nice right about then though. 

"I still don't get it..." Don was saying. "I mean, we're here but we aren't, this place exists, yet it _doesn't_? Just the thought of that alone defies all the laws of science..." 

Again, Merlin smiled and absent-mindedly stroked the owl on his shoulder. "Let me see if I can explain this in a way it will make sense to you. Throughout history, man has conjured up a means of escape--a way to explain the mysteries of life, both bad and good. I have always considered human beings to be fascinating creatures. They have such an exquisite ability for imagination. And it is from imagination that most of their answers were found. Gods and Goddesses, with a power higher and much greater than their own--these are the creatures that control time and destiny, light and dark. Still there are others. Magicians and heroes and mythological beasts with vast and extraordinary powers. Together, these creatures have both saved and changed humanity's world, for better or for worse. 

"Of course, because of the nature of reality, we all know that these characters do not really 'exist'. The laws of _science_, as you have put it, Donatello, do not allow it. Their reality...their livelihood can only flourish in the minds of man. There comes a time, however, when the belief in these beings becomes so strong, it overpowers the very laws of physics and science, and yes, even imagination. If this happens--if the belief in those creatures becomes strong enough, it comes to supercede all else. Suddenly, and very rapidly, the beings are filled with a power so great, they become stronger than all barriers, greater than the sum of all of the belief that has ever been invested in them. When this happens, and only then, they gain the power of existence. They materialize into substantial beings and take up residence here, in the land of All Creation." 

I was speechless. Could that _really_ happen? I had an amazing imagination, or so my family had always told me, but I'd found it extremely hard to believe that a fictional character could just suddenly spring to life one day. On the other hand, after what I'd seen in that place in the matter of only a couple of hours, I was finding it difficult to establish a line between fantasy and reality anymore at all. 

A long, haunting silence followed as we exchanged confused and worried glances. Something was starting to dawn on me then, and the very thought of it caused a deep and undeniable feeling of dread. 

"Yes..." Leonardo said slowly. "I remember now." Something in his eyes reflected the fear and uncertainty that I _felt_."But...if this land is completely occupied by mythical beings...then..." 

He fell silent, a hush falling over the entire room. 

"Yes." Merlin said at last. "You and your brothers, Leonardo, are not of man's world. And now you have sprung from the very mind of man and become substantial at last. You..." He paused for emphasis. "have become legends." 

  


  
"_Legends_..." Michaelangelo breathed. 

She took his hand, noticing the obvious distress in his face. She was afraid to ask, worried about what effect the answer might have on _both_ of them, but she was too curious not to. 

"What exactly does that mean?" 

He looked at her, long and hard, his eyes glazing over with uncertainty. She could tell he was trying to be strong. His face cracked into a half smile, but that look in his _eyes_... 

"It means..." he sucked in a breath, the determination in his face quickly fading. "That...I don't really exist." 

She stared at him wide-eyed. The fear in his face was so evident. She wanted to pull him into a hug, to tell him that everything would be okay, yet she found she couldn't move. 

"But...you're here." She managed. 

He nodded. "In spirit." 

"But I can see you. I'm talking to you--_touching_ you. I feel--" 

"It won't last long." He said sadly. 

  


  
Fictional characters...myths. We didn't really exist. In an instant, our entire lives meant nothing. Everything we'd ever gone through, everything that made us who we are was false. Suddenly, I realized that I had no idea who I really was anymore. I felt disconnected, insignificant, like a tiny grain of sand floating in the breeze. 

Needless to say, the realization was devastating. Raph and Don refused to accept Merlin's answers as fact. It went against every scientific principal Donatello had ever learned. Raphael was just too stubborn to see the truth. It was very life altering to know that what I thought of as my life never really existed in the first place. I can't say I blame Raphael for pushing that truth away, no matter how real it was. 

Merlin explained to us that we appeared here just as all of the other creatures who took up residence in this land. Once, there was enough faith in us to keep us going, totally oblivious to the fact that our lives and in fact, very essences were made up in the minds of man. In _our_ minds, we were real. At one time, our popularity soared. It was as if nothing could bring us down. As the years passed, it began to dwindle, yet our remembrance lived on. As the high point in our popularity slowly dropped, our legend then became greater than that belief, and we found ourselves here, as substantial beings, in the land of All Creation. 

It's hard to explain the effect this news had on my brothers and me. On the one hand, it was better than anything I could possibly ever dream. We were legends--_heroes_. Maybe we would even become part of history itself. Almost everyone knew who we are, and it wasn't like real life, where we'd had to hide from humans. No, it was okay to be known, because we never really existed in the first place. 

But that was the problem. 

We never really existed. Here I was, standing in this beautiful land. I could feel the grass between my toes, hear the birds chirping in the trees. I _felt_ things--joy, sorrow, pain, grief and awe all at once. Yet, I was only the figment of someone's imagination. It was sobering to say the very least. 

Merlin told us not to worry. He reassured us that as long as belief in us existed, we would continue to thrive. That wasn't much comfort given the circumstances though. 

  


***

  
"I just can't comprehend this..." Leonardo was pacing, as he always did when trying to center his thoughts. I knew he was hurting just as much as I was, but the constant back and forth movement was slowly driving me mad. 

"Mythical beings..." Donatello breathed. "No, it can't be possible. Someone's playing mind games with us. The Shredder--" 

"Is dead." Leonardo stopped pacing and looked at Donatello. 

"But..." A million thoughts had begun collecting themselves in my head--ideas that terrified the hell out of me. "What if he's not?" 

They all turned their attention on me now, and I could see the terror in their eyes as well. "We never really existed. What we thought was real never really happened. What if..." I swallowed. "What if Shredder's become a legend too?" 

Raphael rose to his feet, frustration lighting up in his eyes. "Damn this place! Damn it all!" 

Now _he_ began to pace, but instead of the calm, controlled swiftness of Leonardo's movements, this was cold, raw rage. He stomped back and forth like an angered animal trying to break free of its cage. But really, that's all we were. Scared, frustrated creatures, trying desperately to figure a way out of this trap we'd been caught in. 

Leonardo tried to ignore Raphael's uproar. He closed his eyes, in deep thought for a moment. "Something doesn't feel right." He said at last. "There's got to be more to it than this." 

Donatello nodded in agreement. "I just can't swallow this whole 'we-never-existed' theory. We _have_ to exist, or we wouldn't be standing here. It's almost as if--" 

"As if there's something Merlin isn't telling us." Leo finished the sentence for him. "My thoughts exactly." 

  


  
It was creepy. A cold, icy feeling of dread crept up my spine as I walked through the narrow corridors. Something about this place was familiar, and it wasn't a pleasant realization. It was as if I could feel the weight of my own shadow following me as I moved. The floor was cold concrete, hard and unforgiving. The walls were made of brown brick, reminding me a lot of the sewers back home. Home...what a weird new meaning that held for me now. But it was what was within the walls that kept me entranced. 

There were doors, spaced at geometric intervals, lining both sides of the dim corridor. Each was made of a grainy wood, rounded at the top, and set deep into the molded bricks. They had handles and joints, just like any other door, and were, for the most part, unremarkable. That, however, wasn't what had stolen my attention. It was the plaques, one above each door, shining gold in the dim torchlight that sent that tingling sensation through me again. Within the shiny metal surface of each plate was engraved a name. Names of characters I'd heard of before--read about in books, watched on TV, seen in my dreams. It was the oddest feeling of deja vu mixed with morbid fascination I had ever felt. And this was only the beginning. 

Merlin walked ahead of us, accompanied by the man and woman we'd met when we first arrived. We'd come to the introductions eventually, and I discovered that my impulses had been right. She was Athena, Goddess of War, and he was the God of Thunder, Thor. It was the oddest thing I'd ever experienced, being led to our doom by characters that I'd first been introduced to within the pages of an old paperback. 

_Draco_, a sign read to my left. I glanced to my right. _Gemini_. 

_We must be in the constellation section,_ I thought to myself. The idea was rather humorous, given our current situation. I found myself wondering what category we'd been placed in. Heroes, maybe. But then my mind started wandering, and I came up with other, more reasonable titles. Monsters...freaks...mutants... I shook the feeling of dread away and focused instead on the artistic architecture of the halls. It really was quite beautiful, if not a little haunting. 

It seemed like an eternity. It was so silent, I could hear our footsteps on the smooth concrete. Our walk was slow, deliberate. I think Merlin was giving us a chance to explore our surroundings and to familiarize ourselves with this place before reaching our intended destination. If not for the time I'd spent gazing at the doorways and searching the plaques, our discovery might have proven too much for me to bear. As it was, it came as quite a horrific shock. 

The Halls of Lost Legends, is what Merlin had called this place. The title was vaguely familiar, as was the construction. I searched myself as I walked, trying to recall everything that had happened here when we'd come before. Most of it was all a blur--mixed images swarming around the back of my mind. I was sure that in time, it would come to me. And, it seemed, time was something I would have plenty of to spare from then on. 

I stole a quick glance at my brothers, noticed the distress in each of their faces. Leonardo led the way. He kept his eyes forward, never allowing his sight to stray from Merlin. His stride was bold and calm, though the look on his face betrayed him. His jaw was set tight, and there was a hint of nervousness in his eyes. Raphael stayed right along side of him. He too put on an air of courage. If I had only seen him from behind, I would have thought that our little adventure to this strange place hadn't effected him in the least. It was his expression that gave him away. In his eyes, I saw real _fear_ beneath the facade of confidence. Don held back a little, remaining close to me, yet in his own world altogether. His expression was thoughtful, as if he was still pondering the possibility of this place. The hesitation in his step told me that he was just as leery of this as I was. 

Finally, our procession halted. Merlin stood in front of a door, Thor and Athena on either side of him. I swallowed the big lump in my throat, and approached the door with morbid curiosity. Leo was the first to catch up with them. He stepped forward bravely, and gazed up at the plaque. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks, his entire body growing rigid. 

_Oh no...this can't be good..._

Raphael stood by his side, his hand reaching instinctively for the sai in his belt. He rested his hand over it, a threatening frown wrinkling his forehead. 

Don and I exchanged wary glances and approached. As soon as the plaque came in view, a wave of panic flooded through me. It was the strongest emotion I had ever known. My knees felt weak, and I nearly collapsed, had Don not been there to hold me up. As I read the plaque, a distinct sense of terror rose up within me. 

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_... 

  


***

  
It was fascinating to say the least. Everything had been set up just as our home in the sewers had been, down to the crack in the coffee table, and the tin foil on the television antenna. Even the smell was the same. Incense..._Splinter_... 

Suddenly, I missed him very much. 

"I hope that you will find your accommodations acceptable." Merlin smiled. "I think that you will find them very familiar." 

"Yeah..." Raphael's shoulders slumped, his expression turning sour. "It's just like back home. _Great_." His voice was tinted with sarcasm. 

"It's perfect." Leo told Merlin half-heartedly. "Thank you very--" 

"This sucks!" Raphael blurted. "We find out we didn't even exist in the first place, but even _here_ we're forced to live in the sewers." 

"Raphael..." Leo's tone was cautionary. "I don't like this whole situation any better than you do, but Merlin has been nothing but hospitable toward us." He turned to the wizard. "I'm sorry...we're all just having a little trouble adjusting." 

Merlin nodded his head with a smile. "Don't apologize. I understand completely. Everyone goes through an adjustment period. We will leave you alone now to get acquainted with your new home. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to come see me." 

With a bow, our three new friends were gone. 

I slumped down onto the couch, which felt disturbingly familiar. Wasn't it the one I'd spent many sleepless nights daydreaming on when I was a kid? All of the lumps were in the right places, and it had the same tear in the left cushion. I rested my head in my hands, unable to mask my despair any longer. Donatello sat down carefully next to me. 

"You okay, Mike?" 

"I...yeah, I..." I looked up at him and saw a mirror of depression and uncertainty staring back at me. "No." I admitted. "Not really." 

Leonardo came up behind us and rested his arms on the back of the couch. "This is too much." He said softly. "I don't even know what to do...where to begin..." 

"Perhaps..." A familiar voice said behind us. "It is best to approach the situation from the beginning." 

I turned to see a kind, furry face watching us intently. Oh, thank God he was here! 

"Splinter!" 

  


  



	4. Chapter Three

legendsthree.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter Three**

  


  


_It's so far away  
Where no humans are  
It's so high in the sky  
Where the silence reigns  
Come and take my hand  
And close your eyes for another dream  
This is a place where nothing is what it seems _

With a view of a sea which unifies  
All the sadness of our darkened world  
This is a sea of tears  
That a thousand angels had cried 

This is an island  
Of hopes and dreams  
This is the hidden place  
The dragon of grace  
With a bleeding rainbow  
In the heart of a crimson sky 

This is a paradise  
Beyond the veil of sleep... 

-"Angeltear" by Dark 

  


  
We were still trying to adjust to the news. Quite frankly, it was terrifying. To be alive, yet to have never existed in the real world...I was starting to forget what the word "real" meant anymore. 

Being legends was one thing. To me, it meant fame and glory. It was an awesome sensation to know that almost everyone knew my name. And they knew _about_ me. They knew who I was, what I liked and didn't like, the little quirks about my personality--at least that side of me that had been conjured up in someone's mind. That last thought, of course, was a little unsettling. 

Just how much _did_ people know? Had they heard about all the bad things I had ever done? Did they have a good opinion of me? Had they received all the correct information? Could they see into my soul? Did they know my deepest wishes, most intense emotions, and my darkest secrets? 

I shuddered at the thought that anyone could know so much about me. It felt like an invasion of my rights and privacy--complete strangers staring into the wide-open, transparent abyss that was me. While the idea of being a worldwide hero held its appeal, the negativity of all that it brought with it far outweighed the benefits. 

My brothers seemed to share my sentiments. 

"This is a bunch of bullshit!" 

"I know, Raph, but there isn't much we can--" 

"Yeah? Well, I'm gonna find a way to put an end to this little game. Just watch me." 

"Raph, we've been over this. We can't change our circumstances. This is how it is. We're legends. We're stuck here." 

"I don't like it. I hate knowing that people can pry into my head, Leo. It makes me feel--" 

"Weak? Vulnerable? I know..." 

"Angry." 

Raphael never _could_ admit when he was scared. 

Donatello had kept quiet throughout the conversation, silently surveying the room. "Hmmm...interesting..." 

"What?" 

"Well, it seems they've gotten every detail of the lair down perfectly--from the stains in the furniture to the cracks in the walls and the dust on the floor. It's incredible. See that bookcase over there?" He pointed to an old dilapidated piece of furniture that housed several dusty books. It had definitely seen better days. "The books are in the exact order I left them in just the other day. I know, because I had just finished reading 'War and Peace' for the tenth time, and set it on top of those two books." He motioned again toward the bookcase. The book in question wasn't in its proper place on the shelf, but was lying lengthwise on top of 'Prince Caspian' and 'Interview With the Vampire'. "How could they have known?" 

Leonardo squinted, scanning the room in silence. "That's my question, Don. Something about this whole scenario just doesn't seem right." 

"See?" Raphael demanded. "That's what I mean! This place is wacked, and that Merlin guy is nuttier than a fruitcake." 

"Merlin speaks the truth." A soft voice interrupted us from behind. 

I didn't know how long Splinter had been listening to the conversation, but the look of concern on his face led me to believe he'd heard plenty. 

"We are here because we do not belong in man's world." 

"Yeah..." Raphael said bitterly. "So what else is new?" 

"You are correct, Raphael." Splinter said gently. "Nothing much has changed. But look around you. There are others here who can offer companionship...acceptance. That is something that was hard to come by in the world we once knew." 

"Yeah, but Master, at least it was _ours_." 

"Ours?" I couldn't help but let the depression win over me finally. "Raph, that world was never ours. We were always outcasts, ever since we were mutated. We couldn't even walk the streets safely. At least we're safe here..." 

"Yeah, but at what price?" Donatello added. "We gave up our freedom for safety." 

"What freedom?" Raphael snapped back. "We lived in a god-forsaken sewer, for pete's sake!" 

"Yeah, but we could come and go as we pleased." Leo reminded him. "Even if we had to disguise ourselves, at least we were free to travel where we wished. Here it's...different. This--" He gestured toward the room. "--is our home. It's where we must return every night from now on. We're free to roam the land, but we can never escape it." 

An eerie feeling crawled down my spine. We were prisoners. No matter how beautiful this place was, or how many promises Merlin gave, the fact still remained. We were stuck here. And that was even more confining than the strict limitations we were forced into obeying in what we'd considered the 'real world'. 

What was worse was the realization that came shortly thereafter. 

  


***

  
All was quiet for a while. I glanced from face to face, trying to sort out my emotions. It seemed I was fighting an internal struggle. On the one hand, I was happy and content in this new place, but on the other, I felt like a prisoner, and I felt exposed. As I looked at each of them, I realized that I wasn't the only one who was trying to get a grip on his emotions, trying to find an answer to this madness. I was thankful that we were at least all together. I don't know what I would have done without them. Still, we each had to figure this out in our own way. We were together, yet alone. 

Donatello was exceptionally quiet, sitting apart from the rest of us. He seemed to be drowned in thought. I could only wonder what was going through his mind. I had never felt so utterly confused and lonely. It was as if this place, even with all of its beauty, was draining something from me--my happiness, my carefree spirit, my very _life_. 

"Damn..." Donatello sighed, his eyes closing. 

"Donatello?" Leo watched him, concern filling his features. "Don, are you alright?" 

"Yeah...I--" He opened his eyes and stared at my brother. "Yeah, Leo...I guess. I just--" He paused as if to collect his thoughts. "Do you know how fictional characters are created?" 

"I...well, yeah." Leo said softly. "Someone gets an idea, and they write it down on paper, and from there, it usually takes on a life of its own, like Mike's writing." 

"Yeah." Don sighed. "Hey Mike, how do you choose the characters for your stories?" 

"Hmmmm...well, they just sort of come to me, I guess. I think about the kinds of characters I need, and then I sort of create them in my mind--" 

"Bingo." Don nodded in satisfaction. The rest of us just looked at him, completely baffled. 

"What are you getting at, Don?" Raphael asked. 

"It's simple. We're fictional characters, right?" 

"Ummm..." Leo started. 

"Yeah, I guess..." I mumbled. 

"According to Merlin, anyway..." Leonardo added. 

Raph shook his head. "I dunno...it's still hard for me to swallow--" 

"Yeah, okay..." Don sighed. "Just suppose Merlin's right. Suppose we are. Then that would mean that we were made up in someone's _mind_." 

Raphael crossed his arms, uninterested. "Yeah? And your point is...?" 

"Somebody created us." Don looked around for emphasis. "Somebody knows us better than even _we_ do. Someone has all the answers we seek." 

"Wait...you're saying that there's someone out there who created all of this?" Raphael glanced down at himself, at each of his brothers in turn. "Like a God or something?" 

Don nodded. "Something like that, yeah..." 

I swallowed. "So someone created these bodies...our thoughts, emotions and feelings...from their imagination?" Even after Merlin's explanation of how we'd gotten there, I hadn't really considered the ramifications. 

That meant that everything we were...everything we _are_ was just a fleeting thought in someone's mind. And worse yet was the idea that every aspect of ourselves could be manipulated to fit that person's criteria whenever he or she wished. 

  


  
She didn't know what to say. How would she feel if suddenly, one day, she realized that her whole sense of being had been part of someone else's imagination? A chill went down her spine as she looked into his eyes. There was something there that seemed shadowed...lost. 

He smiled at her faintly, and fidgeted with the end of his bandana tail. 

_Good ol' Mike..._ she thought dismally. _Always trying to hide those emotions with a smile._

"But yet...somehow you were able to make your own decisions. I mean, you're here." 

"Yeah..." His smile brightened for a moment. 

"Obviously, Ke--uhhh...whoever created you doesn't control your life. You have your own thoughts and feelings. Even since you first arrived there..." 

She wasn't sure if the words she spoke were meant more as a comfort for him or for herself. 

He nodded. "True. You're right. Still, we weren't entirely sure that this wasn't another story being written to amuse the 'Creator'. We couldn't know that everything we were thinking and feeling was of our own accord." 

She thought about that for a minute. "Mike, do you believe in God?" 

He sighed. "I'm not sure. I've always felt there was a higher power. Splinter taught us in the ways of Buddha, but I never really made up my mind--" 

"Well, I do. And if I'm right--if there _is_ a higher power, then you're really no different than me." 

"What do you mean?" 

"If there is a God who made us, then I have a creator too." 

Mike pondered that for a minute. 

"And don't I have free will?" 

"Yeah..." He smiled, a little more genuinely this time. 

"Then I bet you do too." 

All was silent for a few minutes before Mike finally spoke. 

"And what if there isn't?" His voice choked with emotion at the thought. 

An inexplicable wave of sadness washed over her suddenly, so intensely that it brought tears to her eyes. She reached up to wipe them away and caught site of Michaelangelo. His eyes were also moistened with tears. 

She took a deep breath. "Then..." she said softly. "I don't know..." 

  


  
The night air held a cool breeze that gently blew through the trees, rustling the lush green leaves. In the darkness, they were little more than shadows, illuminated by the soft orange glow of the campfire. The grass beneath me was soft, and somewhat of a comfort. It was _familiar_, something I could identify with. 

Splinter had presumed that everything around us had been created with great care, to fulfill every creature's comforts. I glanced up at the sky, at the brilliant white flecks of stars that lit up the darkness. They were so much brighter than I had ever seen them. I decided Splinter was right. Never had I witnessed anything more beautiful than this place...nor had I felt so hopeless. 

Leonardo cleared his throat, looking as though he was about to say something, but stopped himself and glanced skyward instead. Splinter took his place, sitting in lotus position between Raph and me. He looked very serious, yet offered a small smile as he gazed at the fire. 

For a long while, we just sat there--all of us, including Splinter, who seemed for once in his life, at a loss for words. I can say that I truly knew what we were all experiencing in that instant. There was a feeling of detachment, of loneliness and loss, and it was so much greater than anything I had ever experienced among humans. This wasn't a feeling of not fitting in or being rejected. It was the realization that none of us really knew who we were, that everything we'd ever known and loved was gone. It hadn't really existed. 

"Computers..." Don said softly, pulling me back to the here and now. "Computer chips and circuitry...voices in my head..." 

We glanced at one another and stared at him wide-eyed. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raphael frowned. 

"Metal...melding with flesh..." Donatello continued. "_Pain_..." 

"Donatello..." Leonardo said gently. 

"Hey, Don, snap out of it." I tried. 

"No." Splinter's voice was soft, yet stern. "Let him talk." 

It looked almost as if Donatello had gone into a trance. 

"Shell..._cracked_...bleeding..._blood_...my blood..." 

My other brothers and I exchanged concerned glances. 

"Ooohhhhkaayyyy..." Raphael raised an eyeridge. 

"You have now entered the Twilight Zone..." I joked. 

"Shhh..." Splinter's eyes were on Donatello, watching him in morbid fascination. 

"Sensei?" 

"He is remembering a past life." 

"Past...a past life?" I pondered. 

"Yes, Michaelangelo." Splinter looked at me, then at the others in turn. "Somewhere along the timeline of our lives, something happened to Donatello that was very traumatic." 

"You mean, somewhere in someone's imagination, it did." Leo's eyes were questioning. 

"Yes, Leonardo." 

"So someone wrote a story about Donnie being hacked up by a computer?" My eyes widened. "Weird..." 

"No, dingus." Donatello seemed to have broken out of his trance, and appeared to be back to normal. "I wasn't hacked up by a computer. I merged with one." 

"Oh yeah..." Raph snorted and rolled his eyes. "That sounds _sooo_ much more believable." 

"Look, this isn't something I made up." Donatello insisted. "I just...suddenly I felt strange...like this weird sense of deja vu, and then my mind filled with these...images." He shuddered. 

He was starting to make me nervous. 

"I suggest we all meditate...try to focus our minds...perhaps we can come up with more of the answers we seek." 

I closed my eyes, not sure I was ready to see all of what someone else's imagination had in store for me. Nevertheless, I drifted almost immediately, into a void of blank space... 

  


_"Zounds! It's Captain Demento and his killer robot cat, Klunk!" _

I bounded through the isles of the toy store, clad in plastic space armor, a small gray cat close by. He was curled up in the belly of my jacket, tiny muffled 'mews' escaping as I explored the shelves. 

"Shhh..." I scolded the cat. "You're gonna get us caught..." 

  


  


I felt air on my face, cool and crisp. I opened my eyes. I was standing on top of a tall building, my brothers right behind me. The city below lit up the night sky, concealing most of the stars. I felt the hard wood of the nunchakus in my hands as I gripped them with clenched fingers. The world was so new. There was so much to explore... 

  


  


We were backed up against the wall, swarms of Foot surrounding us. Leonardo's katana flowed swiftly, slicing an opponent's belly. I turned my attention to the three that were currently advancing on me. I slammed my weapon into one's head, knocking him out cold. The other two accepted my unspoken challenge. My hands moved quickly, but not quick enough. I felt the sting as a blade sliced into my arm... 

  


  


The world came rushing back at a maddening pace. I opened my eyes, my head spinning. I looked to my sensei, my eyes widening in wonder. 

"I remember it, Master Splinter! I remember it like it was yesterday. It was all so..._real_. I know it was real!" 

I glanced down at my arm where I saw the blade cut into my flesh. There was no scar. But I was sure there had been... 

The others were now awake and coherent too. Raphael flashed me a look of terror. I wondered just what it was he had witnessed himself do. His eyes quickly masked the emotion, burying it in the same place he always did with feelings he found unbearable. 

Leonardo looked slowly down at his wrists, as if he was afraid of what he might find. He breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled up at Splinter. 

"They're both still here." 

"What do you mean?" I asked apprehensively. 

"My hands, they--" Leo seemed confused for a moment. "Anyone remember a big komodo lizard...?" 

  


  



	5. Leonardo's Interlude

legendsleo.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Interlude**

_(Written by Dawnatello and GreenWillow)_

  


  
_I cannot breathe. The dust and smoke and shouts of the crowd, cruel, animal-like in their cries for blood--I can't stand this--There's nothing I can do-- _

I can see his face so clearly in the arena below, battered, grim; he won't cry out. He won't give them that. The blood pours over his face, crimson against the dusty, streaked green of his skin. Blood streaming down his plastron and legs, his body mutilated with his own katana, his arms tied akimbo with the ropes. I can hear--oh god--I can hear the groan and crack as the bones start to give, the thunder of the horses' hooves as the men shout to drive them apart and rip him--hidden in the swirling dust-- 

This cannot be happening--this is too horible--I have to do something to stop this--UNdo this somehow! These men, barely out of the Stone Age with their painted blue faces, and I can only cry and tear at my coarsely woven gown, scream at my helplessness--this CANNOT be happening--I have to stop it--I have to do something now--I have to-- 

WAKE UP. 

She choked in a gasp of air. It was dark, still. She was in her own bed. The horror of the death by torture spectacle suddenly vanished, and she laid still panting. A dream. Only a dream. The relief was like a wave washing over her. 

She still felt shaky though, and rolled toward her husband's side of the bed, reaching for some tangible reasurrance that the nightmare was only that. 

He wasn't there. 

Oh, right. Nicaragua. Mike was away. Reality was slowly growing more solid for her. That story he was covering on the missionaries and all that political unrest.... 

She had another uneasy thought. She hoped the dream was no harbinger of bad news-- 

No, no. She took another deep breath. More likely the dream was a reflection of her anxiety about what Mike was doing in South America. Yeah...sure. That was all. 

Close by someone cleared their throat. She jumped. 

"Mike?" 

"No. Leo." 

She froze. She couldn't have heard that. That voice. She _knew_ that voice....that actor's voice, what was his name? Cam Clark, only deeper. 

She could not have heard that. 

"What?" she whispered almost involuntarily. 

"Leonardo." 

_Oh, my God. Oh, no._

It was one of those dreams that is a dream within a dream, where you think you wake up, and its over, only to find you were dreaming a dream.... 

She fumbled for the light on the bedstand. She couldn't hit it, she flailed with both hands and knocked her water glass and clock radio onto the floor with a thud and a crash. Suddenly Celine Dion was howling "Yo-oou're here, there's no-oothing I fear--!" She found the light switch and looked wildly around the room. 

Leonardo was standing at the foot of her bed, squinting into the sudden glare of the light. 

"OMIGOD!" she squawked and scooted backwards up against the headboard, clamboring panicked over the pillows and grabbing at the quilt. She clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. 

Leonardo said, "Don't be afraid. I'm here to ask you a favor." 

"You--you--you were just killed--!" she babbled incoherently. 

He frowned. "I was?" 

"No, no..." she gulped and tried to breath normally. "It probably wasn't you. I think it was Mel Gibson." 

His frown deepened. She was sure he was about to ask if this was a bad time. 

"Ne--never mind. Ah...." She was still trying to breath and get her mind around this. She stared at him. He really was very green. "Um...what are you doing here?" 

"I'm sorry to disturb you," he answered solemnly. " But this is a matter of urgency. I've come to you because you're one of my biggest fans. I'm right in saying so, aren't I?" 

"Uh....yeah. Yeah. You could say that. Yes. I mean, if I had to chose, you'd be my favorite turtle...I mean...I'm a Ninja Turtle fan, and I really like Leo--er--you. I mean I like how you are portrayed-- if that's how you really are, I mean." 

She felt like an idiot. 

Leonardo sighed softly. An intense look of urgency darkened his eyes for an instant but he said nothing. He was studying her, collecting his thoughts, weighing his options. She realized with a start that somehow, she knew just what he was doing. She understood, at some intuitive level, what was going through his mind. How she knew this she had no idea, except she always thought she understood him...or rather the character in the comics...but this made no sense.... 

She took advantage of the pause to lean over and pick up her blathering clock radio and shut it off. She set it back on the bedstand and returned Leonardo's quiet gaze. 

He cleared his throat. "Portrayed...?" It seemed as though he was taking a minute to let that idea sink in. For a brief moment, his eyes were filled with horror, but it quickly dissipated, replaced by that familiar look of calm. 

"Yeah," she said. "I mean how the different writers portray you. You know, the comic, cartoon and movie writers are all kind of consistent. And it um....makes me feel like I know you." She smiled, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, as if she were intruding somewhere she had no right. "I guess that's kind of crazy, huh?" 

Leonardo almost winced. "Oh, right. The cartoons and comic books. I guess if you know those, you know me." His tone was ironic now. 

He stood there silent again for a moment, several emotions playing across his face at once. Finally, he turned away, sucking in a ragged breath. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have come here..." 

"Wait! No--don't go!" She blurted out. "Look, if I've said something stupid I'm sorry--I know I don't really know you. I just really like who I thought you were based on, what I--I mean I identified with you, or what--oh--agh..." 

She rubbed her eyes trying to clear her brain and make sense. Part of her wanted to tell him how much he--whoever he was--had meant to her, and part of her wanted to hide under the quilt for being so presumptuous. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just...I didn't know you were _real_!" 

Leonardo turned around, hesitation in his light brown eyes. "It isn't you. I..." He paused and looked into hers. She felt exposed, as if he could see right into her. The clarity of his gaze was unnerving. "I appreciate your kind words," he said. "It's very flattering. And I--I feel a sort of connection too, however faint. That's why I came here. I'm sorry...this is just...it's very hard." 

She wanted to say something reassuring but she couldn't think of anything. He walked toward the bed slowly, cautiously, as though he didn't want to scare her. She was struck by both the mature deliberateness of his attitude, and also by how very young he looked. 

"Before I begin, I need to know that I can trust you...with a very important secret." 

She swallowed and nodded wordlessly. 

He looked into her eyes, his expression very serious. "I'm not real." He breathed. "Not yet." 

"Not real? Then I _am_ dreaming?" 

"Dreaming..." he sighed. "I used to think it was a dream, but now I know the truth. No. You're not dreaming. I'm really here." 

He was so close now she could see the texture of his skin, the amber brown in those round eyes. 

_Brown eyes_, she thought, _not blue_. Not like she had imagined. 

This wasn't "her" Leonardo, this wasn't someone she really knew, like she knew the Leonardo she had written about and drawn pictures of and claimed as her own. 

_My God_, she thought. _I have no idea who or what this being really is....._

He extended a hand, and stood there in silence, waiting for her. She looked at his hand, three-fingered, large, and powerful looking, brown leather band tight around his thick wrist. This should have been familiar, she should've known every line, every curve, and yet it was strange, foreign. She almost felt dizzy with confusion, but she looked into those eyes and felt compelled to respond. She reached out and took his hand. 

His hand closed around hers. It felt cool and hard, the skin leathery, as she expected. She could feel the weight, she could feel strength in his grip, imagined what it would feel like if he really held tight. This was not the "unreal" hand of a dream; this was substantial. He held her gaze steadily though, watching for her reaction. 

"You are the only one who can see me, Donna." he said. 

"What do you mean? You mean _just_ me? Like Harvey the rabbit or something? Oh, no--" 

She was trying not to be afraid, but he had a hold of her hand and he'd just told her something completly insane. 

She knew he could see the fear in her eyes, and his look softened a little. "Please..." he said gently. "Don't be afraid." 

Keeping a firm grip on her hand, he carefully lowered to the bed next to her, watching her face for disapproval. The springs squeaked, his weight depressing the mattress. 

Her heart was racing now. 

"You aren't hallucinating. I'm really here, only..." He grew quiet for a second, as if he was trying to decide how to explain himself in a way she would understand. "You're the only one who can see me, because...I _chose_ you." 

"Chose me." She gulped again. "I--I think I'm supposed to ask 'why', right?" 

He gave her a little half smile, his shoulders relaxing a bit. "I'll _tell_ you why..." 

  


  



	6. Chapter Four

legendsfour.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter Four**

  


  


_"What is left of us when we are gone?  
Dust and memories, dancing in the minds of others.  
Take your life to the four corners.  
Fill the minds of others with your legacy.  
And dance in those places for all eternity." _

--from "Sentient" 

  


  
Donna watched him intently, hanging on his every word. He'd been talking for almost an hour now, yet still, she couldn't shake the feeling of awe. Leonardo was in her house, and he was having a conversation with her! The mere idea of it was almost too much. He'd told her a tale about waking up in a strange new land, being told that they never really existed, becoming legends. 

She wrapped her fingers around her coffee cup, seeking the warmth--any tangible sensation to confirm that this was indeed real and not a dream. It was an overwhelming feeling talking to him now. She'd always felt that connection--a sense of attachment to Leonardo, but now, here he was, in the _flesh_, and he was talking to her, sharing his thoughts and emotions, the deepest parts of himself. 

"So, what did you do?" She asked. 

"Do?" He took a sip from his own mug and thought for a moment. "There wasn't much we _could_ do..." 

  


  
We tried to busy ourselves, to keep our minds off the inevitable. We realized that this wasn't some adventure we could fight our way through. We were going to be there for a very long time. Knowing that there was no getting around it, we tried to make the best of it. We kept a relatively low profile as always, yet realizing that we would have to grow accustomed to showing ourselves sooner or later, we began to cautiously introduce ourselves to our new neighbors. I kept a watch over my brothers as I sought out a plan to get us out of our strange predicament. 

Despite our protests, it really was a beautiful place. The sky was always cloudless, the birds singing in the trees. It reminded me of all the things I'd missed out on in my lifetime. It was so rare I'd gotten to roam free in the open breeze or to feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. Here, I could journey wherever I pleased. Still, that hole inside remained. There was something missing...something important. 

It was an awkward period of adjustment--each of us trying to rediscover who we really are. At times, I felt completely alone, yet I knew my brothers and probably even Splinter were going through the same thing I was. I couldn't help but wonder if the self I knew was really the true me. Such an odd sensation, discovering that I really didn't know the first thing about myself. 

Michaelangelo had brought up a good point. Was my personality--my mental and emotional traits--really my own? Had I developed into who I was of my own accord, or had someone else dictated how I would react to the things I'd experienced? Was I really a leader? Was I really as spiritually inclined and disciplined as I'd thought I was? Perhaps everything I'd done and felt up to this point was only the figment of someone else's imagination. I can't tell you how unsettling that thought was. To know one's self is the most important thing of all. And now, I felt as though I knew nothing. Still, I _felt_ like the same person... 

Each of us dealt with the situation in our own way. Taking advantage of our predicament as always, Michaelangelo began to befriend the inhabitants of the Halls with great vigor. He quickly became popular among the children, and even some of the mythical beasts took a liking to him. He'd always had a way with kids and animals. It was something I secretly envied him for. That carefree spirit had landed him a lot of loyal friends. 

He grew especially fond of a horned pegasus named Flynne. Flynne was a very peculiar creature. He wasn't like any of the flying horses I'd read about in literature. He was lean and muscular, and his coat was a dark gray, bordering on black. A shiny unicorn's horn sprouted from his forehead, and his wings were sleek and smooth. Perhaps the most unusual thing about this creature was his ability to speak. I overheard several of his conversations with Michaelangelo, and his speech was just as clear and concise as any human's. 

Mike was clearly captivated with Flynne. The winged horse represented the dreams and aspirations from his childhood and all of the fantastical tales Splinter used to tell. Ever since I can remember, Michaelangelo has had a fascination with fantasy. This was the next step better. He was _living_ the fantasy now. 

I remember a day not long ago when I was sitting under a tree trying to read a book. It had been a peculiar discovery to find a library in the Halls. In extreme curiosity and anticipation, I settled down to study its pages. I'd become so entranced in the book, I didn't notice the rather large shape hovering just overhead. Suddenly there was a strong whoosh of air, and an enormous shadow seemed to envelop the entire land. The wind caught the pages, and nearly ripped the book right out of my hands. I gazed up into the brightly-lit sky, just in time to watch a massive shape take flight, rising higher and higher until it was just a silhouette against the large orb of the sun. I squinted up at it for a moment in awe before realizing what it was. Quickly, I jumped to my feet and rose my hands with a shout, trying to get Mike's attention. He was high up in the air, riding on the back of the horned pegasus. His triumphant shouts of joy echoed out across the land. The happiness in his face made me smile. Perhaps we'd taken the first step toward acceptance of our new surroundings. 

I guess some things _never_ change. No matter what the circumstances, Mikey is Mikey. And I doubt that'll ever fade. 

True to his customary behavior, Raphael was having problems adjusting. Despite his obvious fascination with the Land of All Creation, he also found our predicament unsettling. It was hard for him to fit in, because he felt as though he couldn't relate to any of the creatures that had lived there for so long. I think in the back of his mind, he was starting to realize that everything Merlin had told us was true. Still, he wouldn't allow himself to believe that we shared something in common with these creatures that was so majorly intense. He refused to acknowledge that, like them, we had never really existed. 

Along with his inability to accept our circumstances came a deep sense of mistrust. Unfortunately--or perhaps fortunately, depending on the circumstances--Raphael has never been one to welcome someone new with open arms. It takes a rather long adjustment period. A person must go through a strenuous ordeal of proving oneself to Raphael in order to gain his confidence. 

His worst struggle was with Athena. Combined with her skepticism about us and our intentions, his stubbornness kicked into high gear. True to the legends depicted in books, Athena is the goddess of War, and she is devoted to protecting her land. When strangers appear, she is wary of them until they gain her acceptance. The last time any intruders appeared in their land, Loki tricked them and had won the upper hand over them all. Raphael wasn't fond of the fact that she was so wary of us. It made him all the more suspicious of her. It seemed the two of them had reached an impasse. 

I had my suspicions about his true feelings toward her. I think he secretly found her attractive, and that frustrated him even more. Raphael, of course, insisted that she was nothing more than a pain in his side. Good old Raphael...always trying to mask his emotions from the rest of us. Again, nothing had changed. 

Donatello became a little withdrawn. He was friendly with the other inhabitants, but not overly so. Unlike Mike, he didn't go out of his way to introduce himself or make friends. Instead, he spent his days contemplating. He didn't talk a whole lot at first, but I figured out what he was doing rather quickly. He was debating how we'd gotten there, trying to find the loopholes and searching for a way to get us back. 

I knew it was rather hopeless, but he wouldn't give up. His determination inspired me. I had been that eager once. I silently wondered what could have broken my spirit. I knew Don was better at this sort of thing than me. He'd studied theories about time travel and inter-dimensional realities. I'd learned about reincarnation, but even his knowledge in that area far outshined my own. 

Our new friends began to take interest in Don and his experiments. Before I knew it, crowds were gathered around him daily, listening to his scientific speeches about the physics behind the Land of All Creation and the world my brothers and I had come from. He taught them all he knew about the "real" world. It was great seeing him so much in his element. I couldn't help but be happy for him. 

And all the while, through all of our trials and errors, Splinter was there, ever the watchful sensei and father. He spoke little, devoting most of his time to meditation. I had to wonder why he even bothered anymore. Obviously everything he'd experienced on the astral plane had been false as well. Or had it...? Things were so unclear to me now. I hated feeling so helpless. I sought answers. I knew those things would take time, however. As I looked to Splinter, I realized his patience and understanding. I longed for those things. 

They were my brothers--the same turtles I'd grown up with and spent my entire life getting to know. My sensei who had always been there, and was, still now, in control of his own destiny. The fact that they hadn't changed was encouraging. Still, I felt like I'd failed them somehow. Maybe if I'd done a better job at holding us all together, we could have maintained our popularity. Maybe we could have kept on living in our own little fantasy world, totally oblivious to the fact that we never existed on the plane of reality. 

It was too late for that now though. Too much time had passed to find a way to return. I just knew that something I had done had been a big influence in all of this. _I_ was the "leader", after all. It was my responsibility to keep them safe. I just wished I knew how... 

  


  



	7. Chapter Five

legendsfive.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter Five**

_(Written by Dawnatello with some help from GreenWillow)_

  


  


_ Here I am  
In this strange world  
A different universe  
Nowhere in time _

I'm captured in my dreams  
On this lonely journey  
To find the morning light  
To be me 

Eternal life  
Beyond the death we know  
A restless soul  
But am I dead? 

This labyrinth  
of my own feelings  
A misty ocean  
But where's the shore? 

I know that I exist  
But somehow I don't  
Can't find the morning light  
Can't be me 

Here I am  
In this strange world  
A different universe  
Nowhere in time 

Lost in nowhere, timeless prison  
Will I ever find the reason  
I wish that I could escape this dream  
Can I ever return to reality? 

--"Somewhere in Nowhere" by Candlemass 

  


  
Days passed, and as time wore on, I seemed to fall deeper into depression. I simply could find no answers to my burning questions. Even Don and Splinter, with their greater wisdom had come up with nothing. I could tell the indecision was weighing heavily on Donatello. He wasn't used to having to second-guess himself or being forced to accept inattestable hypotheses. Those concepts simply didn't exist in his world. 

But for all of his frustration, I think I came out the worst for the wear. Logic told me that there was no way this place could exist. Yet, we were here. And I'd decided long ago that it wasn't a dream. I'd considered Don's previous suggestion of the astral realm for a while, but quickly dismissed it. From the beginning, I'd known deep down that this wasn't in my mind. I was really standing here, flesh and bone. 

I couldn't shake the feeling that there must have been something I could have done to prevent this. If only I'd known _what_. I had to keep reminding myself that this whole situation was out of our control. Even if I'd had some kind of warning, I doubt there would have been any way to avoid it. 

The worst was when the images came. The visions were like haunting memories of years gone by. I couldn't make them out at first, just bits and pieces of darkness and light, joy and sorrow. I'd started to believe that a past life was trying to reach me, but as the images became clearer, I realized that no, that was not the case. These weren't memories from my own past, but from that of the Land itself. 

  


  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if trying to focus. But as she watched him for a moment in uncertainty, she realized that his breathing was growing shallower, and he was in pain. She felt panicked for an instant, as he reached up a hand, fingers gripping the plates of his plastron as if he was suffocating. 

"Leo?" 

He leaned forward, gasping for breath. 

"Oh my god..." she gulped. "Leo? Hey, are you okay?" 

He shut his eyes tight, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself. Finally, the pain subsided, and he opened his eyes. 

"I'm okay." His eyes were reassuring, but his voice was weak. "I don't have much time left. I have to hurry." 

She stared at him for a moment in horror. "What happened? Leo...?" 

He shook his head, raising a hand to dismiss the whole thing. This did little to assuage her fears for him. What did he mean he didn't have much time left? 

So many questions had filled her head as he spoke. There were so many things she was curious about, and now she was worried for his health as well. Still, she was hesitant to ask anything. She felt she might be intruding somewhere where she had no right, especially after he seemed to not want to discuss what had just happened. And even if Leo didn't mind her questioning, was she sure she wanted to hear all of the answers? Leo said he was running out of time. She knew he needed to tell her -now- what he had come here for. It was obvious that Leonardo was having trouble with this, and this struck her as disquieting as well; that the calm, collected Leonardo that she "knew" would find this so difficult to discuss. And maybe the answers would be too painful for her, as well. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Leo watching her as if he was waiting for a sign from her to continue. 

_Go on, Leo, please_, she thought. Fear for him gripped her now. "What did you see?" 

He didn't answer right away. She watched him for a moment as he continued his silent stare, giving her a look so serious, she thought it would penetrate right through her. The intensity eventually faded and was replaced with a blank, almost emotionless gaze. He lowered his eyes then and spoke softly. 

"I saw what we'd come there to do. Before. I'd seen fragments of it that first day we arrived, but nothing as clear or concise as this. Merlin had spoken the truth--I'd somehow known that all along. We _had_ been in that land. But for some reason, the images that I was eventually able to link together in my head painted a far worse picture of events than I can recall, even now." 

Donna resisted the urge to reach out and take his hand. It was hard to sit and listen, and simply watch the pain in his eyes. Her emotional connection to, him, and a deep sense of understanding she couldn't fathom, had replaced her earlier awe and disbelief. 

"I don't know if you'll want to hear all of the details I'm about to share with you." Leo said seriously. "But I'll have to tell you everything if I expect you to be able to help me." 

"Let me help you, Leo. Please." 

  


  
As the images grew in clarity, the picture they painted became less and less comforting. Eventually I was able to piece together Loki's reign over the land. I witnessed the melancholy faces of the inhabitants, frozen, unmoving. I was remembering more and more, as if one simple memory had triggered a chain reaction. I could feel their emotions--the sorrow and despair. I understood their hopelessness. The look in their eyes tormented me. It was almost as if they were speaking to me, crying out for my help. But I, myself, felt helpless to assist them. 

When we had discovered the Land of All Creation years ago, the circumstances were very different. We hadn't just appeared there as if it were an act of nature. We'd stumbled upon it somehow during a training exercise. Left to our own devices, we wandered around the Halls, searching for any coherent creature we could speak to. We had no idea where we were, or for what purpose. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we met up with a creature who called himself Locke. We tried to get answers out of him, but Locke was very evasive and kept asking us to leave, all the while insisting that we were there before our time. Determined to find out more, we continued to search the Halls. 

What we discovered was room upon room of mythological statues. A thick wooden door guarded each room, and each door had a plaque hanging above it. It was the same as it is now in that respect. It seemed that the names on the doors corresponded with the types of statues within. But upon closer examination of the statues, we noticed that something wasn't right. The statues seemed real somehow. They had lively, haunting eyes, and exuded a sensation of anguish and pleading that I simply can not explain. 

Desperate for answers, we hunted Locke down. He finally admitted that the inhabitants of the Halls of Lost Legends had been turned into statues. Being mythological characters that had been formed in the minds of man, they had become frozen and unmovable as man's belief in them dwindled. That was when they were placed in the Halls, with the hope that some day, the belief that was once bestowed in them would return, and they would awaken from their slumber. 

But it seemed as though some of the inhabitants were rather determined. A few of the statues actually began to move. A couple even attacked us! Donatello found a shield...and it was the weirdest thing...it had a symbol of a turtle on the front. It felt prophetic in a way, using that shield to defend against our enemies. Knowing then that Locke was definitely hiding something, we confronted him again, and with amazement, realized that Locke was in fact the trickster Loki, as his real appearance reflected back at us in the shiny surface of the shield. We then learned that the inhabitants hadn't frozen due to lack of belief, but had been cursed by Loki so that he might overpower the land. Not everything he'd told us had been a lie, however... 

Merlin had confirmed for us that this was in fact a place of legend. He and Zeus had summoned us there to help them because they knew we had the courage and were good of heart. The battle with Loki proved to be one of our most intense. When we finally managed to overpower Loki's magic, he was bound and escorted back to Ragnarok where he belongs. 

Merlin thanked us for our help and explained the laws of the Land to us. And that's when--and I remember it so clearly now--he told us that we too would someday take up residence in the Land of All Creation. 

I began to piece those events together with what Merlin had told us upon our arrival. It was making more sense than ever now, yet something was missing. There was something about this place--something about _us_ that didn't quite add up. Had Merlin told us everything? I was starting to doubt our new friend. 

One thing disturbed me more than anything else did--Loki's words. What he'd said about mankind's beliefs fading altogether kept playing through my mind. What if what he'd said was true? What if it was possible to become immobile or lifeless forever if that faith faded completely? The very thought of it haunted me. And this place was so perfect...almost _too_ perfect, like the calm before the storm. It _still_ felt--and more than ever now--as though Merlin was hiding something from us...but what? And for what motives? The one thing I knew for certain is that I would not be able to sleep until I found him and got the answers I sought. 

And seek Merlin out, I did. Early the next morning, while everyone else was still asleep, I made my way toward the front gates. Although the sun had already partially risen, the air was cool and crisp--so cold that I could actually see my breath on the wind. Every exhale left a hazy white cloud that lingered on the air for only seconds--but those seconds held a significance for me that they never had before. My breath--as real as life--I could see it. It was _real_. A great sense of irony struck me then, and I found myself almost laughing out loud. 

Forcing myself back to my senses, I hurried northward, toward the rise of the great tower, where we'd first met the wizard. I was hoping it wouldn't be too difficult to locate him once in familiar territory. Luckily for me, he was in the second place I checked. I found him sitting inside the dining hall, at the table where we'd eaten with him the day of our arrival. He looked distracted. His eyes were glazed over as if in deep thought. 

Wasting no time, I strode inside. He didn't seem to notice me, so I cleared my throat, hoping to break him from his trance. Slowly, he turned to me, a look of recognition gradually filling his eyes. 

"Ahhh...Leonardo. Please, sit down." 

I wasn't much in the mood for turning this into a comfortable chat, but Splinter had always taught me to respect my elders, so I pulled up a chair across from him and sat down uneasily. I stared down at the crevices and grooves in the wooden tabletop for a few moments, trying to collect my thoughts. This was going to be harder than I figured. How would I approach this without raising unnecessary suspicions? And I surely didn't intend to offend him with my questioning. What exactly did I need to know? Once I had a clear answer of that, and decided on an appropriate approach, I wasted few words. 

"How long has this place been in existence?" 

Merlin just looked at me for a long time. It seemed as if he was contemplating how to answer me. I began to suspect that he was trying to find a way around the subject, or distract me with something else, but when he finally spoke, he was direct, and appeared sincere and honest...at least, I'd thought so at the time. 

"That is a very good question, Leonardo. It is rumored that this Land has been here ever since the existence of man." 

"Rumored? You mean you don't know?" 

He shook his head. "No one knows for certain, but because this is a world based on myth and legend, we can only assume that it has been in existence since man's ability to imagine." 

"That's a very long time..." I said. 

"Yes." He agreed. "But there is no clear beginning. It seems as though the Land of All Creation simply...always was." 

"And you...you've been here since the beginning?" 

Merlin thought for a moment. "For a very long time, yes. But not from the beginning. I was once a popular figure in society myself, and appeared here one day, just as you. It was so long ago, in fact, that I can hardly remember a time when I wasn't a part of this place, but I know that I had a life before this. I can remember bits and pieces of it still." 

Something about that idea made me very uneasy. "Are you telling me that this place makes you forget? That someday, my brothers and I won't remember how we got here or why? Will we forget our friends...the life we once had?" 

With a rustle of feathers from the owl on his shoulder, Merlin rested his elbows on the table and pressed his fingertips together, forming a sort of pyramid with his hands. 

"Perhaps." He said softly. 

This conversation was getting very annoying very quickly. For some reason, Merlin seemed reluctant to give answers, and that didn't sit well. It felt as though I had gotten nowhere in the forty-five minutes we talked. In the end, I was tired and frustrated. I needed some time to clear my head and think, so I excused myself and left to take a walk. I came away more irritable and unsure than I'd been when I'd begun. Perhaps Merlin had hidden clues for me to discover in his indirection. Maybe I could piece some more of this puzzle together if I just concentrated. 

I knew there was more to it all than what Merlin was willing to reveal. But why would he hide the truth? And more importantly, just what was it that he was hiding? 

  


  



	8. Donatello's Interlude

legendsdon.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Interlude**

_(Written by Dawnatello and Blue)_

  


  
Her fingers jerked over the keys, pounding the keyboard at a furious pace as she hunched over the computer. Pausing, just long enough to gather her racing thoughts into prose, then rushing onward. She was totally lost in her story as the crucial words poured out, capturing the end of the scene that was playing out inside her mind. _Donatello let the bo slip from his hands, no longer conscious of his body's movements. Pushed beyond endurance, his conscious mind retreated and crumbled. Without direction, his body was forced to do the same._ There. With a sigh of relief, she unbent her back, cracked her knuckles, and happily crunched on another jawbreaker from her TMNT gumball bank. 

A small cough from the direction of the hallway made her jerk around, painfully slamming her knee against the desk and causing the badly-constructed chair to squeal noisily. 

There was a ninja turtle standing in her doorway. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she articulated. "HOWTHEHELLDIDYOUGETINHERE?" 

Regaining some control of her vocal chords and her senses, she clamped a hand over her mouth, praying no one else had heard her. In a much quieter tone, she said, "Get _in_ here, before my _mother_ sees you...close the door." 

Looking bewildered at her rapid change in tone, the ninja turtle did as he was told. Meanwhile, her sense of logic staggered about in confusion, permitting her to forget her manners and stare openly. A ninja turtle. Wow. 

The hinges squeaked, and then the door quietly clicked shut. The turtle stood by the door uneasily, one hand on the knob, as if unsure where to go. "Uhhh...have a seat," she said automatically. Oops. She struggled free of the desk and chair and seized a pile of junk from the bed, tossing it to the floor. 

The turtle gingerly perched on the edge of the bed, wincing at the noise the bed springs made. He seemed to feel as nervous and out of place as she did, avoiding her eyes and brushing his palms against his thighs. "I'm Donatello," he said quietly, meeting her gaze with wide, dark eyes before continuing to nervously scan the room. 

"Of _course_ you are," she said under her breath. "Hey guys," she muttered, composing the e-mail she'd likely be sending tomorrow. "Last night Donatello came in and sat on my bed. So now I'm wondering if I should find a good therapist, or just stop reading naughty stories before bedtime." 

"I'm sorry I startled you," he said, letting his eyes cautiously meet hers again. 

"It's, ah, it's okay," she said, just as nervously. They sat in silence for several moments, listening to her wall clock ticking. While his eyes roamed over everything in the room, spending the most time on various bits of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle merchandise, her eyes were roaming over him. 

His skin looked somewhat wrinkled...She had never really handled many reptiles, except for snakes, and wondered what the texture of his skin felt like. It was a dark, smooth green, sort of mottled in places, and like a human's skin coloring, not entirely uniform. But it was a foresty shade...not that awful neon green the cartoon turtles were usually colored with. And looking carefully, she could see places where upraised scars jerked across his skin in uneven patterns, crisscrossing and interweaving. His hands were large- well, she had known that, but it had always been hard to picture them. Now, here they were, grasping the edge of her bed as he awkwardly half-leaned, half-sat against it. 

As she stared at his hands, she noticed something else- the faint pattern of the bedspread was emerging behind his hands. She blinked, and the image was gone. When she focused her attention on them again, however, the comforter pressed beneath his palms became faintly visible again. He was almost...transparent. Not entirely solid and real. 

It was about this time that her mind began to accept the possibility--well, no, the _fact_ that this was _not_ a dream. She never dreamed in this much detail. Never. It _had_ to be real... _Good lord,_ she thought, as this sent her into a whole new realm of mental gymnastics. _I **screamed**! Like some sort of prepubescent **loser**! Like freaking **April O'Neil** in the freaking **cartoon** for God's sake! He must think I'm a total idiot!_

She caught him staring at her face and realized that he'd been looking at her a bit, too...watching her watch him. Finally, awkwardly, despite her normal shyness around people (which was only increased by the fact that this was a TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLE sitting here), she felt compelled to say something. 

"I feel really stupid," she said, looking back to his face, at the wide, curious eyes and the mouth which was pressed into a half-frown of unease. "I mean, for like eight years now, I've wished I could meet you, and now that you're here...Well, I'm not taking this in stride the way I always did in those fantasies. Now that I'm actually meeting you...I just don't know what I can say. It's like I know you, but I don't know you... Y'know?" 

"Yeah," he said. "I know." He ran a hand over the top of his head, tugged at his bandana knot. He gingerly shifted backward, sitting fully upon the bed. His hand came to rest on something soft, and he dragged a plush toy out of the pile of junk by one leg. Of all things...it was her stuffed Don. 

A smile briefly flickered across his face, followed by an expression of bewildered curiousity. He gently fingered the plushie's belt and rubbed his fingers across its eyes. Then his eyes shifted to the clock over her desk, still ticking away. The four turtles with huge, fake grins plastered across their faces seemed to embarass him, as he jerked his eyes away quickly. They dropped to the laptop sitting on the desk and lit up suddenly. 

"What kind of computer do you have?" 

"Compaq Presario." She grinned. This was the only thing they could think of to talk about? 

"Windows 2000?" 

"98." 

He looked impressed by the sleek little machine, humming busily on her desk. "Wow...wish I had something that nice. Mostly I have to do with throwaway parts. Bet that was expensive." 

"Yeah...'bout eighteen hundred bucks, I think. My parents had the money stashed in an account...for in case I died when I was a kid. Kind of morbid, but it's nice that I had the money to get a computer for college. My brother Sean has an account like that too, but Alex doesn't, so I don't know what my parents are going to do when he grows up..." She realized she was babbling and let herself trail off. The computer discussion had pretty much run out of steam. So now what? 

"Why...Why are you here?" she said, quickly, before she lost her nerve. "I mean, it's great meeting you and all but I figure imaginary people don't just show up in your bedroom for no particular reason. Unless I'm insane, which is possible, since I'm sitting here babbling to a fictional character who I've known in a God-like sort of way for eight years but still don't really know at all." 

He flinched slightly at the words '_fictional character_', and she mentally kicked herself. 

"I'm sorry," she said, blushing. "I really am. I'm not usually this dumb, I swear. I just...I'm shy, believe it or not, and I don't know what to say. And this just feels like a dream. Like one of those dreams where it's so weird that you _have_ to be dreaming, and you _know_ you're dreaming, and that if you just concentrate hard enough you'll wake up..." Trailing off once again, she looked expectantly at him, not knowing whether or not she should dread his answer, and desperately hoping that this wasn't a dream, because God, would she feel stupid in the morning if it was... 

"I...it's okay." He smiled shyly at her, but his eyes reflected something else...fear? He swallowed and glanced at the clock again, then turned toward her, a new sense of urgency in his voice. "I'm here because I need your help." 

"_My_ help?" she asked. For once she decided to be tactful and surpress the urge to laugh. He looked way too serious for kidding around...and she'd already embarassed herself enough. "What could I possibly help _you_ with? I mean, you have tons of experience fighting and taking care of yourself and I...I'm just a spoiled suburban kid who still lives with her parents. Aside from making up stories, I don't even think I have any real skills..." She shrugged helplessly. 

He eyed her. "I wouldn't say that. I've seen--" He stopped himself, as if suddenly realizing what he was about to say, and cleared his throat. "It's not fighting or anything like that...here, look at my hand." He held it up for her to examine. "Do you notice anything strange?" 

_You've seen what?_ she was tempted to ask, but he had fired his question so quickly, she had no time to ask one of her own. Instead, she stared closely at his hand, taking a step forward. Once again, as she stared, it became almost transparent. Without thinking, she reached out and touched his hand, almost surprised when her fingers brushed against its leathery surface. Realizing how silent and involved she had become, she flushed with embarassment and removed her hand. 

"It's..." She paused uncertainly before continuing, "It's almost transparent-looking...I mean, if you stare long enough..." 

Donatello nodded. "Yeah. And it's getting worse as time passes. I could go into all of the scientific reasoning behind this phenomenon, but it would probably only become confusing. So I'll just say this--the more transparent I become, the less real I become. If I don't find something to stop this soon, I will cease to exist." 

She nodded slowly, at somewhat of a loss for words. It gets a bit disorienting when in the space of ten minutes, you find out a character you thought was fictional was actually real, and further, that he's becoming less real. It still felt a lot like she was dreaming--just taking everything in stride and waiting for reality to kick back in. 

"So...I'm confused," she said. "How did you get to be real in the first place? And what's making you become less real?" 

Don gave her a serious look. "That's what I'm here to tell you." 

  


  



	9. Chapter Six

legendssix.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter Six**

_(Written by Dawnatello with some help from Blue)_

  


  


_ People are strange when you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly when you're alone  
Women seem wicked when you're unwanted  
Streets are uneven when you're down _

When you're strange  
Faces come out of the rain  
When you're strange  
No one remembers your name 

When you're strange  
When you're strange  
When you're strange 

- "People are Strange" by the Doors 

  


  
It had been a long evening. Lindsay sat on her bed, watching his every move, and listening intently to the fantastical story Don had been focused on telling her for the last four hours. Silently, she continued to wonder why he'd asked _her_ of all people. There was nothing significant about her in her own mind that made her stand out, and there were definitely people on her email list alone who knew way more intricate details about the Ninja Turtles than she did. 

She refused to voice her concerns though. Don had chosen her, and he seemed pretty adamant about that decision. Obviously, he knew something she didn't. He had yet to tell her his reasoning, but from the look in his eyes, she could tell he was getting closer to the explanation she so desperately sought. 

Donatello paused, allowing his vision to roam around the room again. It still felt odd, seeing all of the objects and pictures with his face on them. It was like looking into a twisted mirror--seeing the eyes of images that were so clearly himself, yet not like him at all. 

Lindsay noticed his discomfort and thought a distraction was in order. 

"Can I get you anything? Something to drink?" 

"A glass of water would be nice." He said quietly. 

"Right..." She jumped up from the bed. I'll go get that. Be right back." 

When she returned, glass in hand, she found him sitting in the same exact spot. He hadn't moved an inch, and there was something in his _eyes_--a look of repressed terror. 

"Don...?" 

He blinked and looked at her blankly, accepted the glass of water. 

"I was just thinking." He lowered his eyes and took a sip. 

"About...?" She was afraid to ask. 

"About..." Again he paused, as if in thought. "How fate always seems to find a way to catch up with you." 

  


  
It was a boring day, and completely uneventful. My research had hit a barrier, and so had come to a standstill for the time being. It was so _difficult_ trying to work with such limited resources. I felt drained and discouraged, and about ready to admit that I was wrong. Maybe Leo had been right after all. Maybe there really _wasn't_ a way of escape. 

Leonardo and Splinter were off somewhere meditating. They still seemed to think that they could somehow find the answers they sought through their own devices. I, on the other hand, knew better of the situation. Our whereabouts were beyond our mental control. Out of respect, I'd decided not to argue with Splinter about his methods, so I let them be. 

Raphael was off making enemies with Athena as usual, and generally causing havoc. He had always rebelled against our circumstances and living conditions. I found it ironic somehow that now that we were "free" in a sense, his mood was worse than ever. I guess I can't blame him though. He wanted so badly to believe that Merlin's explanations were all lies. We weren't much different in that respect. 

Mike had been out playing games with some of the children for what seemed like hours. Like always, he had fit right in almost immediately. I found myself resenting him just a little. It seemed he could be happy no matter what his circumstances. Where I longed for answers, he sought contentment. 

I hadn't really allowed myself much time to explore. I was too busy denying our fate and trying to discover any way possible out of the situation. I decided that this was as good a time as any to familiarize myself with what had so obviously become my destiny. Grabbing up my bo staff, I headed for the door. 

"Where ya going?" Suddenly Mike's face appeared in the doorway. 

"Out. I need some fresh air." 

"You know..." He said, eyeing my weapon. "You really don't need that here. Don't worry, the natives are friendly." 

I glanced down at the bo in my hands. "Yeah, well...I feel safer with it, thanks." 

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. So where are you going to go?" 

"I dunno...I thought I'd get a better look around the Halls for starters. Maybe I can find some clue that will aid me in my research." 

His face lit up at the mention of exploration. "Can I come?" 

"Sure...but I thought you were entertaining the kids..." 

"Oh...yeah, I was, but it's dinner time now, and they wanted to eat. 

"Alright." I motioned down one of the dimly lit corridors. "Come on then." 

We walked a long distance, through winding passages and dark hallways that very closely resembled our own. Every door was the same size and looked exactly the same, save for the names on the plaques above them. We passed names of legendary heroes and magical mythological creatures. We paused in curiosity to study plaques that bore the names of comic book characters and famous movie villains. So many of the names were so familiar to us. It was such a weird feeling to think that now these characters were essentially "real". We could walk right up and talk to them as if they had always been in existence. 

But it wasn't until we got to the far end of the comic book section that I truly felt alarmed. Mike was a few feet in front of me, and as I saw him freeze in terror, I knew that something awful lay ahead. A feeling of pure, untainted dread filled me as I approached. He held out a hand, trying to instruct me to stay back, but the look in his eyes told me I had to see for myself. Swallowing, I moved toward the door and rose my eyes to the shiny plaque above. I let out a gasp as I read the name aloud. 

"The _Shredder_..." 

I felt my pulse pounding in my temples, my palms growing moist with sweat. I took a step back, still not fully believing what I was seeing. Were my eyes deceiving me? 

"It can't be, Don...it _can't_!" Mike's eyes were as wide as saucers. 

I wasn't sure _what_ to think, but I knew that I didn't want to stand there any longer than I had to. 

"Come on. I think we've had enough exploring for today." 

  


  
"Are you sure?" Leonardo was eyeing us suspiciously. 

"Of course we're sure!" I was slightly agitated by his reaction. "I'm not stupid, Leo, I know what I saw." 

Raphael turned to Michaelangelo. "Mike...if this is one of your pranks..." 

Mike shook his head. "It's like Donnie said. The Shredder is _here_. He's down that hall." He pointed in the direction of the door we'd found. 

I tried to gather my wits about me and think logically. "Oroku Saki is dead." I said quietly. "Maybe this is a different Shredder? Some comic character we've never heard about...?" 

"It's possible." Leonardo nodded. "But it's doubtful that there are many other people who go around calling themselves the 'Shredder'." 

Splinter rubbed his chin in thought. Concern filled his eyes as he regarded each of them. "If Oroku Saki is indeed here, then there is a very good chance that we will be in for a battle very soon." 

"Damn this fucking place!" Raphael shouted suddenly. "What the _hell_ are we here for? What the hell's the point of this place? We're supposed to live in _peace_ and now we're forced to figh--" 

"Raphael..." Splinter interrupted gently. "I, like you, do not wish to face my old enemy in this place. Indeed, I assumed I would never see him again. But now that we are faced with this danger, we must prepare ourselves for what lies ahead." 

  


  
It was decided that a talk with Merlin was long over due. As each day passed, it became more and more apparent that there were still things the old wizard hadn't told us. The idea that he was withholding information from us aggravated me immensely, and I became very untrusting of our newfound "friend". Raphael was even more infuriated than I was, evidenced by an angry fire that lit up behind his eyes whenever Merlin's name was mentioned. 

Still, Splinter requested that we remain calm--a feat for us all at that point. But we respected his wishes. It would do us no good to get violent or argumentative. It was answers we sought, not war. 

Merlin ushered us in with a smile. I secretly wondered if that gesture wasn't a cover for his malicious intent, but when I searched his face, I could see no signs of evil or hatred. His eyes were kind as always, and for a brief moment, I felt a tinge of guilt at the idea of mistrusting his intentions. 

"What brings you here today, friends?" Merlin said kindly after setting the owl on its perch and settling into a seat of his own. 

We decided to let Splinter do the initial talking. The rest of us were too emotional to think straight, let alone lead the conversation down a beneficial path. 

"Forgive us for our intrusion," Splinter said gently. "A few concerns have been brought to my attention that I think we should discuss." 

"Oh?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Then please, by all means..." 

"Donatello and Michaelangelo were exploring the Halls today and discovered some rather startling news." Splinter held Merlin's gaze expertly as he continued. "It seems the soul of one of our enemies has found it's way to this place. I would not have believed it could be true for even a moment had I not seen the genuine sincerity on their faces." 

Merlin remained silent for a moment, and when he spoke, his voice seemed strained, some of the happy lines beside his eyes fading a little. "My friends..." His eyes met each of ours in turn. "Did I not tell you that _every_character in the minds of man ends up here if the belief in them is strong enough? The laws of legends pertain to every fictional creature, be they good or evil of heart. It makes no discrimination." 

"But that's impossible." Leonardo spoke up. "The Shredder hasn't even been around for the last few years of our lives...I killed--" He stopped himself short, as if admitting the act here would condemn him somehow. "He's dead." 

"Ahh..." Merlin's eyes softened again. "But dead to who?" 

"I don't get what you mean..." 

"A fictional character can not truly die, Leonardo. We bleed, we ache, we feel, but it is only a creation--a fleeting thought in someone's head. We can not truly feel pain on our own accord, because we do not truly exist." 

"That's a _lie_!" This from Raphael, his fist pounding the table with every emphasized word. "I've bled more in one day than you ever will in a lifetime. I've felt pain--true anguish that rips deep into my soul. I've felt it a thousand times over, and it was more real and more powerful than anything I've ever witnessed. Don't you tell me I don't really exist...that my pain is nothing but a figment of imagination, because I _know_ differently. I _know_--" 

"Raphael..." It was Splinter's gentlest tone, but it was powerful nonetheless. Raphael quieted and looked respectfully at our master, a complete contrast to the rage that grew even more intense with each labored breath. 

Splinter returned his attention toward Merlin. "Please...continue." 

"When a fictional character 'dies', he is not truly dead. Not in the sense that man experiences. For how can something that never truly existed in the first place have a complete and utter end? 

"I understand your concern," Merlin went on before any of us could protest. "But as I've said, the laws of our land do not discriminate. The only requirement is the belief of man." 

Michaelangelo put to voice what all of us were thinking. "But how could _anyone_ put their faith in the Shredder?" 

"I can see you still don't understand, Michaelangelo." The wizard smiled. "It's not so much faith in a creature's character, as it is belief in that creature's existence. If there was enough belief in you that you were able to rise above, then why not that same belief in your enemy?" 

"Great..." Raphael huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is just great..." 

"Why didn't you tell us this from the beginning?" Leonardo's voice was calm, but the hint of accusation was unmistakable. 

"I was not attempting to keep anything from you, Leonardo." The wizard answered. "This is your home now, you are free to explore and to learn all there is to know about this place." 

It wasn't really the answer any of us were looking for. I found myself becoming more and more skeptical of his vague answers. But for the moment, I said nothing. I had more important things to think about. If the Shredder was really here, what were his intentions? Did he know we were here? Was he ready to live in peace after all that had happened, or would the old war rage yet again? Only time would tell, but it was an uncertainty I had a hard time coping with. 

As we returned to our new home, none of us spoke, but I could see in each of their faces that they shared my fears. If the Shredder was indeed here, if what Merlin said was the truth, then _every_ enemy we'd ever faced might be waiting down those dark corridors to obliterate us. Would we be able to fight them all off if they attacked at once? Then a worse thought occurred to me. If we were defeated, would we cease to exist all together? A shudder ran through me at these thoughts. It seemed my research was more important than ever now. I had to find answers, and I had to find them quickly. 

  


  



	10. Chapter Seven

legendsseven.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter Seven**

_(Written by Dawnatello, with some help from Blue)_

  


  


_ Risin' up, back on the street   
Did my time, took my chances   
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet   
Just a man and his will to survive _

So many times, it happens too fast   
You change your passion for glory   
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past   
You must fight just to keep them alive 

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight   
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival   
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night   
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger 

Face to face, out in the heat   
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry   
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street   
For we kill with the skill to survive 

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight   
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night   
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger 

Risin' up, straight to the top   
Have the guts, got the glory   
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop   
Just a man and his will to survive 

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight   
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival   
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night   
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger 

The eye of the tiger... 

- "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor 

  


  
It was a decision I wasn't too fond of. My entire life, I'd tried to avoid violence as much as possible, and yes, I know that's strange, coming from a ninja. I've never hesitated to help those in need or to stand beside my brothers in battle, but I've maintained a set of principles for my life that centers around passivity. Killing is just...wrong. Unfortunately, sometimes it's a necessity. That doesn't mean I have to like it. Mike shares some of my apprehension toward violence. He doesn't enjoy hurting people either, though I can tell he lives for a good fight. Leo has always chalked it up to one of the "duties" of our way of life. It's part of who we are, and although he refuses to seek out violence unnecessarily, he will do what he has to when the time comes. Then there's Raph. How he grew to be so bloodthirsty, I'll never understand. Not that he seeks to hurt innocent people, but when facing an enemy, he is filled with an intense urge to see them bleed. It scares me a little sometimes. I guess witnessing those moments of rage and complete self-absorbency has confirmed my deep-rooted beliefs about the evils of violence and caused me to revert in the opposite direction. 

There we were, about to enter the dungeon of our archenemy, and we were doing so willingly. It was Splinter's opinion that perhaps facing our fears would reveal that we had nothing to fear in the first place. I liked his reasoning, but I couldn't shake the sense of wariness and dread I was feeling. It was as if we were flies heading toward the sticky web of a venomous spider, with no regard to the fact that it would surely devour us if given the chance. Intuition told me that confronting our enemy on his own turf was putting us at a great disadvantage, but Leo and Splinter disagreed. We had the element of surprise on our side, and they figured it would be enough to gain the upper hand. I could only hope they were right. 

We crept swiftly down the halls, our weapons at the ready. Not even so much as a footfall or a nervous breath broke through the layer of absolute silence we embodied. We'd been trained for this sort of thing our entire lives--at least, what we'd _considered_ our lives before ending up in that strange isolated land. Aside from the changes we were undergoing and the new discoveries we had begun to make about ourselves, the fact remained that we were ninja. We had stealth and we had skill. Splinter had taught us well. 

As we neared the corridor at the end of the Halls, the light seemed to shift suddenly, casting shadows on everything it touched, so as to give the entire area a feeling of doom. I swallowed and absentmindedly gripped my bo. As I lifted the strong wood before me, I felt more powerful than I had in a long time, as if the solidity of it gave me new strength I hadn't previously possessed. I glanced at the others and noticed that they too held their weapons at the ready, mimicking my own stance. The looks in their eyes reflected my own inner conflict--apprehension and uncertainty mixed with determination. Raphael was the only one who seemed to have little reservation. The mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes and the evil grin that seemed to glow of its own accord in the shadowy light, almost gave him the appearance of a madman. 

We paused before the door, a huddled mass of mixed expressions. As I gazed up at the rusted plaque bearing the name of our nemesis, the door below seemed unearthly large suddenly, as if it had grown before my eyes. Blinking, I realized it hadn't changed at all, but knowing what might be concealed just beyond the layer of wood and brick was unsettling. Whether we'd truly existed or not, I simply couldn't convince myself that Shredder had never been real. He was real to _us_--more so than any childhood boogie man. He was supposed to be dead, but how could he have truly perished if this door belonged to him? 

I looked to the others, hoping they could provide me with some kind of reassurance. What I was met with was more doubt and uncertainty. Even Splinter, who'd always possessed an uncanny knack for remaining calm in _any_ circumstance, seemed on edge. He'd brought his walking stick, which we all knew was not so much a necessity for walking as it was a means of defending himself should the need arise. His eyes were fixed on the door, and they betrayed the mask of calm control he exuded. 

Leonardo was the embodiment of determination. He stood with confidence unmatched by any of the rest of us. Still, I could sense the disbelief emanating from him. He'd killed this enemy, with his own hands. Could he have possibly returned from the dead to seek his revenge? 

Mike's eyes had always been his give-away, and in them now, I saw both a curious wonderment and terror. He wouldn't willingly acknowledge his fear, however. Wearing his best face of bravery and courage, he crept up to stand by Leo's side, nunchaku drawn and at the ready. 

Raphael was anxious as always. Knuckles clenched his sai so tightly they were nearly white, his breath coming in ragged gasps that wheezed through his chest. He bared his teeth, his body rigid with pent up anger and aggression, like a snake preparing for the deadly strike. 

We took a moment to regroup ourselves and gather our wits, and then, Splinter nodded, indicating for Leonardo to make his move. He made no hesitation as he walked to the door and laid his hand tentatively against the wood. Slowly, and with purpose, he pushed against it, and to our surprise, it swung open on its creaky hinges. 

Donatello paused and took a long drink of water from his glass. When he was finally finished, he reached over and set it on the bookcase. 

"Hey..." She saw him examining the back of it, where the pressboard was coming loose. "I can fix this for you. You got any nails or some rubber cement?" 

"Uhhh...no...I don't think so..." 

"Hmmm..." He ran his hand over the board, as if in deep thought. "Cuz I could probably--" 

"No, that's alright. I mean, you can fix it later...if you want." 

"Okay." He shrugged and leaned back against the mattress, his carapace pushing on the springs with a creak. Once in a comfortable enough position, he proceeded to fidget with a tear in his wristband. 

She thought she would go mad from the suspense. 

He rose from the bed slowly and paced back and forth around her room, taking the time to stare at a few of the turtle knickknacks she had hanging on her walls. 

She watched him for a moment, anxiously awaiting the conclusion to the cliffhanger he'd left her with. She frowned, realizing he was totally oblivious to the tension he'd caused. 

"And _then_ what?" 

He turned to look at her. "Hmmm?" 

She wanted to scream at him, but she did her best to keep her patience. "You were talking about entering the Shredder's room. You opened the door...what happened next?" 

"Ohhh...that." 

She looked at him in disbelief. He had just been talking about the idea of facing his greatest enemy--one that was supposed to be dead and gone. After all of the time that had gone by, he might actually be alive and in their midst, and now he was acting as if nothing important had taken place. 

"Come on...get _on_ with it!" She said, finally losing what little patience she had left. 

Don cleared his throat and sat back down on the bed, setting the plushy he'd been examining aside for later. She could see now that it _had_ been on his mind, and he was possibly trying to forget. 

"Okay..." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Where was I...?" 

The room was dark. Even with our keen eyesight, it was hard to make out anything in the pitch-blackness. We grabbed some torches from the wall, and those illuminated our surroundings enough to make out the interior of the place. I must say, it came as quite a surprise. 

Shredder's room was nothing like what I expected. There was no lavish furniture, nor anything even remotely comfortable like the dilapidated couch and chairs that decorated our room several doors down the hall. Large spider webs hung from the ceiling, indicating that it hadn't been occupied for quite some time. Maybe the Shredder didn't exist here after all. Perhaps this was just a homage to his memory. Or maybe we'd been wrong all along and this belonged to a different person altogether. 

Despite the obvious condition of the room, we crept around it cautiously, remaining alert to our surroundings at all times. One must always be on guard, especially when treading on unknown territory. Aside from a broken bench and some crumbled plaster, that could have only been the remnants of what were once beautiful decorative columns, the room was completely empty. 

"He's not here." Leo's voice echoed in the darkness, announcing the finality of it all. 

I almost had to take pity on Oroku Saki. If this was truly the place he'd been condemned to for a time, it must have been horribly lonely. Even _we_ had it better, and we'd lived in a sewer our entire lives. 

"So, what now?" Mike asked, sliding his weapons back into his belt. 

"How about lunch?" I suggested. "I'm starving." 

Raphael crossed his arms, a cocky grin spreading across his face. "I _knew_ he wouldn't show his face here. The coward." 

But just as his last word slipped from his mouth, the door suddenly closed behind us with a loud, echoing slam. 

"Uhhh...guys..." I could hear Mike, but I could hardly see him, even in the torchlight. 

I heard the light padding of feet as someone rushed toward the door. I assumed it was Leo. I heard him struggling to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I heard Raphael curse as he hurried to Leo's side, pounding on the door as hard as he could. 

"Hey!" He called. "If someone's out there, open the door! This isn't funny!" 

"On the contrary...I find it _quite_ amusing." 

There was no time to think...no time to even _breathe_. I swung around, wide-eyed, to stare into the face I'd come to dread with a loathing so intense it made me want to scream. The light from the torches was reflected in the sharp, cold metal of the hand gauntlets that decorated the raised fist of his right hand. That wasn't what held me awestruck though. The usual helmet and mask he always wore were gone, and I found myself gazing into the piercing, haunted eyes of a much older, much more ghastly Oroku Saki. 

His face was thin and gaunt, his eyes void of any sparkle they may have once possessed. His body looked sickly and feeble, the deep lines of the scars at his cheek even more prominent than ever, and it was almost as if he were...transparent. Like a ghost risen from the grave. He looked like walking death. I would have screamed had my voice not frozen up in my throat. 

But there was no need. The lone word from Leo spoke volumes. "_Shredder_..." 

They stood there paralyzed for a moment, each one's eyes boring into the other as if reliving battles past. The silence around me was so thick, I thought I would suffocate, but suddenly it was broken when about a hundred Foot soldiers, from what I could estimate in the darkness, seemed to materialize from nowhere. Like Saki, they had no true entrance. It was as if they'd always been there, standing right next to us in a darkness even our keen eyesight hadn't been able to penetrate. Yet I knew that was not possible. Something more was going on here--something vile, but before I could ponder it further, a battle broke out, and I was forced to fight for my life. 

The Foot were all around us, and they seemed almost fearless. Their attacks held a precision and grace I hadn't seen in Shredder's followers before. And each time I maneuvered close enough to deliver a critical strike, my opponents would back away quickly and suddenly, leaving me to swat at the darkness. Could they read my mind? How were they dodging me like that? 

Discomforted by the ease with which my enemies fought, I directed their attacks, moving myself closer to the others. Splinter had always taught us there was safety in numbers, and at that moment, five against a hundred seemed a little more promising than trying to fight this crowd off separately. 

Within moments, our torchlights had been extinguished, making vision near impossible within the shadows of the dense clay walls. I felt a presence near me. I raised my bo, and not a moment too soon as it was quickly met with the sharp edge of a bisento blade that buried itself deeply into the wood. I yanked the weapon free, retaliated with my fist and a couple of good kicks, and the enemy was down for the count. But wait...had I actually made contact with anything? Another of the Foot came toward me, and I struck him in the face, yet my hand touched only air. I frowned at my fist and gazed into the darkness where I thought I'd seen the mask of a Foot member only seconds ago. There was nothing there now but blackness. Deciding to risk a few precious moments to test my theory, I lifted my bo, studying it intently. As my eyes adjusted, I realized something perplexing--there was no sign of the bisento blade. It hadn't even left a mark. 

It occurred to me that I should call out to the others, to tell them that it was okay, that these guys didn't really exist, yet I couldn't be certain of that. I could _see_ them. I could hear their weapons as they met with ours. I could almost feel the strikes of metal against wood, but when I attacked, it was as if nothing had been there. There was something funny going on. I found myself torn between what was real and what was make-believe. 

Suddenly, my mind was filled with memories of the first time we came to the Halls. I remembered the day Splinter had sent us off into the woods with blindfolds tied around our eyes so we couldn't see the way. I remembered him instructing us that we were to use our instincts to guide us. I'd never been very good at that. Cold, hard fact was a much greater ally to me than groping in the darkness searching for hidden divination. Still, I'd learned a great lesson that day. Instincts, however unpredictable, are at times, all we have. I learned to trust myself that day--my feelings as _well_ as my findings. 

There was no need to announce my discovery, however. It seemed Leo had come to the same conclusion. "These guys aren't as dangerous as they appear." He called. "Keep them at bay, watch your backs, but find Oroku Saki. He's the only one that really matters now." 

We continued to fight, inching our way through the darkness. I'm sure if Saki had shown his face in that moment, it would have been grinning from ear to ear. I could only imagine how entertaining our confusion must have been for him. But one thing was for certain--once we found him, his amusement would be short lived. 

I'm not sure how it happened. All I know is that one minute, we were charging forward, determined to find Saki and do away with him once and for all, and the next minute, a startled cry of pain flooded the room. The Shredder had been hit...but who'd done it? I received my answer only moments later in the form of Mike's victorious chuckle. Michaelangelo barely had time to revel in his small victory when his anguished cry followed what was only moments ago Saki's. I froze, unsure for a moment about what to do. Before Leo or I could stop him, Raph was charging. I gazed into the darkness and caught Saki's evil grimace. Though even slightly paler than he'd been minutes earlier, and gripping his shoulder where Michaelangelo's nunchucks must have broken the bone, he was still standing. He looked triumphant somehow, as if he knew some secret he wasn't sharing with the rest of us. 

A loud clang sounded as Raphael's sai clashed with Saki's metal gauntlets. I held my breath, listening for an indication of Mike's condition. 

_God, Mike...please be okay...please!_

As the battle between Raph and Saki raged on, I had to wonder how badly Saki had been hit. While he was able to hold Raphael at bay, it seemed he was having a terrible time of it. Raphael's attack was relentless. I could tell Leo wanted in on the action. He was, after all, the one to have done away with him in what we'd considered our world. But Raphael was on a rampage, and if Leo interfered, it might give Saki the split second he needed to regain some leverage. Besides, Mike was injured. He was what mattered most right now. 

Carefully, Leonardo relit his torch and the room was bathed in a faint orange light. I could see everything much clearer now, though it was shadowed and dim. Raphael had Saki pinned against the wall, the metal gauntlets the only thing between his life and certain demise. Raphael stabbed toward his midsection, but he blocked just in time, a flash of pain washing over his face. I spared a glance at the Foot ninjas and my jaw dropped. They too appeared transparent, only much more so than Saki had been. I gazed upon the crowd of them, still intent on fighting, and even in the dim light, I could make out the texture of the brick wall behind them. One by one, their bodies continued to evaporate until they vanished altogether, leaving nothing but the wall in their absence. I exchanged bewildered looks with Leo and Splinter, and then we turned our eyes toward a shadowed corner where Michaelangelo lay panting. 

"Mikey...?" I whispered. 

We rushed toward him, preparing for the worst but hoping for the best. Leonardo handed me the torch and crouched down next to him on the floor. 

"Mike...are you alright?" 

Michaelangelo made a small sound, and Leo laid his hand on his back, pushing him up into a sitting position. 

"Where does it hurt, Mike?" I knelt down next to them and reached for his hand. 

Splinter was by his side, his hand pressed to Mike's forehead. I assumed he was checking his temperature to make sure he hadn't gone into shock. "Be still, my son." 

"S...s'okay..." Mike breathed. "Just a flesh wound." He motioned toward his forearm, which he was gripping tightly with his other hand. 

"Let me see." Leo gently nudged his fingers away. 

Mike was bleeding. Real blood. 

The cut was pretty deep. It was a nice gash about six inches long where Shredder's blade sunk into his skin. It was bleeding profusely, and I knew that we'd need to get him out of there soon, but I was relieved to see him aware and talking. His wounds could have been much more severe as well. 

"I thought Merlin said we weren't real. Why is he bleeding if we're not _real_?" 

Splinter's eyes reflected my frightened curiosity. "That is a very good question, Donatello." 

A yell of anguish interrupted our curiosity and brought our attention back to the fight at hand. Startled, I rose my head and peered into the darkness. Raphael mumbled an obscenity, and frowned in confusion. Shredder was nowhere to be seen. 

"Where the fuck did he go?" 

"What do you mean 'where did he go', Raph?" Leo was on his feet in seconds, apprehension on his features. 

"I mean...he's gone. I stabbed him in the gut with my sai and he just...disappeared." 

"You mean none of this is real?" I asked, half annoyed, half frightened. 

Leonardo continued to stare at the spot where Oroku Saki had been standing just moments before. "I think someone or some_thing_ is playing an evil trick on us." 

  


  



	11. Raphael's Interlude

legendsraph.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Interlude**

_(Written by Dawnatello and Phishtar)_

  


  
Bridgett unlocked the door. The kitchen was empty, and there was a note on the counter. "Honey-- I have a meeting tonight. Be home around 7." 

_Good,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe I can catch up on some email._

But first the dishes needed attention--they were almost too much for the sink. She walked to the CD player and started her current favorite dishwashing song, then began to fill the sink with hot water, pushing the dishes around so the water would actually get _into_ the sink. 

_Yo! I met this girl the other night   
Hype super-dope body and face, her mini-skirt tight   
Talkin' 'bout legs and lips, mindblowin' hips_

"Had to cross my legs to..." 

"Damn, I love this song," a voice said behind her. 

_I need more sleep,_ she thought to herself, grabbing the dishcloth. _And rubber gloves... this new dish detergent is killing my hands..._

_Said she wanted to take me home to make love   
Now that's the kind of rap that brothers dream of   
I said, "Fast, slow, hard or soft, baby?"   
She said, "All the above"-- this girl tried to kill me!_

"She didn't use a gun or a knife, this girl tried to kill me-- took me within an inch a my life--" 

_Okay,_ Bridgett thought to herself. _Maybe I'm **not** hearing things. Maybe there really **is** a strange guy behind me. This is not good._

She stopped the water, put the dishcloth down, and turned around. A Ninja Turtle stood leaning against the stove. Not just any turtle either--by the long, dangerous-looking sai in his belt, it was Raphael. The one she'd recently started referring to as 'mad, bad and dangerous to know.' Fainting seemed like a good idea, but she'd never done it before, and her brain seemed stubbornly unwilling to give up now. So she stood there, staring, while Ice-T kept going: 

_Yo, my pants were on, but so what?   
She ripped off my shirt and tied my monkey-ass up   
Faster than I could say "No!"   
It was like a rodeo..._

"Raphael," she managed to finally stutter. 

"Yeah." 

He was... bigger than she'd expected, which was weird, because he was short, and so not big in _that_ way, but... he was so... solid looking. Real. Christ, he was breathing. He looked almost amused, and she wondered if his eyes really were burning, or if she was just imagining it... read too many comic books... 

"Hey," he said. "I need to talk to you." 

"Yeah... that's nice. How the hell did you get in here-- you're a ninja, why am I asking this--" 

"You need a drink or something?" 

"I'm _fine,"_ she snapped. 

He put his hands up. "Okay..." 

"Well, you know--you just waltz in here, you're supposed to be a damn fictional character and you're wondering why I'm off my guard here--" 

"O-KAY!" 

She took a breath and looked at him again. _Well, this is going well._

He was breathing hard, on the good side of angry. Mad, bad, and dangerous to know... maybe she was right. Maybe he wasn't as dangerous as he got written sometimes. Maybe she was wrong and he was worse... 

"Uh, look," she finally said. "Are you hungry?" 

He shook his head. 

"Why don't we sit down, and _I'll_ eat something-- I'm a little... nicer... when I eat things..." She grabbed an apple out of the fridge and sank into a chair in the dining room. 

"You sure you're okay?" he asked again, getting into an adjacent chair. 

She looked over into his eyes; dark, and deep, and genuinely concerned. _Maybe we're **all** right. Maybe he's less dangerous. And more dangerous._

"I'm okay... but what's going on?" 

Raphael stared at her for a few more seconds before speaking--seconds that seemed like an eternity in the awkward silence. 

"Look," he said seriously. "Before I start, I need to know something....you're not one of those excitable fangirls...are you?" 

She stared at him blankly for a second. "You just broke into my _house_ and you're wondering if I'm excitable? Isn't it a little _late_ for that?" 

"Alright, alright. I get your point." Raphael leaned back in his chair a little, his eyes locked on hers as if he was searching for something. "I just..." Finally, he broke eye contact. Bridgett could see that whatever he was about to tell her was hard for him to admit. "I need your help..." 

"Really," she said dubiously. 

"Yeah." His image flickered again, and she knew she wasn't imagining it this time. 

"For what?" 

He caught her giving him a funny look and glanced down at himself, taking note of the way the chair he was sitting on was easily visible through the skin of his legs. Slowly, he rose his eyes to meet hers. "This." He said, pointing at himself. 

_Okay,_ she thought. _I'm definitely not having sex with him. Well, probably not. Well, no definitely not. I'm married. But...if his life depended on it..._

"Er... what exactly is it you need _me_ to do?" 

He noticed she was looking at him strangely again, staring down at his lap. "Not THAT!" He hitched his breath. "I just...uhh..." Raphael wasn't used to being embarrassed, and as he scanned his brain for something to say, he averted his eyes, searching desperately for something to focus on besides her face. What he found startled him even more than their conversation had. "What the heck is that?" He pointed up to a spot on the wall behind her head. 

"What?" She bent her head backwards. 

"That picture..." He got up and walked toward it. 

"Oh, _that_... er... well..." She got up. What the hell was she supposed to tell him-- _It's a picture of you, when you go insane and start living out in a swamp at some point in the not-too-distant future?_ "It's... I guess it's a possibility." 

"A possibility..." he repeated, staring at it. "Don't tell me...that's supposed to be...me?" 

_No point in lying, I guess._

"er... Sort of. It's what... look... if you tell me where you come from, maybe I can give you a better idea..." 

Raph frowned. "What do you mean--where I come from?" 

"Well... like..." She stared at the picture for a second, then glanced back at him. "Shredder." 

The frown deepened. "Whaddya mean, 'Shredder'?" 

"When did he die?" 

Raphael stared at her with a deep, knowing gaze--one that made her very uncomfortable. Then his features began to change, from confusion, to amusement to anger. "He never 'died'...not how you think, not really." He shifted his stance. "I'll explain all that later." 

A moment of awkward silence passed between them again, and finally, in what seemed a desperate attempt to change the subject, Raphael blurted, "Who's your favorite turtle?" 

_You know,_ Bridgett thought to herself, _I never suspected Raph's head was this disorganized--first the obsessed fan thing, now onto my favorite turtle-- he's starting to remind me of myself. Scary._

"Well..." She frowned at him. "Why do you want to know?" 

Raphael sighed, and although Bridgett had never actually met him before, it was a gesture all too familiar to her. A hint of annoyance lit up his features, but he was battling to control it. "Look, it's just important, okay?" 

"Okay... I don't know. It used to be Mike, and I guess he still is in a lot of ways... but I like all you guys." _Boy, I hope that wasn't the wrong answer._

Raphael was dangerously silent for a few moments, and appeared to be thinking. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. The words 'Raphael' and 'thinking' usually weren't found in the same sentence. After a moment, he let out a breath and looked her in the eyes. She was surprised not to see anger in his features, and she breathed her own sigh of relief. 

"Okay...so I was right. It's Mikey." He paused for a moment, thinking again. "You know, the others all went to one of their biggest fans..." 

"The others?" 

"My brothers. You know, short green guys, about my height, shells on their backs..." 

"So... I'm not the only person dealing with a Ninja Turtle on their doorstep?" 

Raphael smirked and folded his arms, seeming to hold in a burst of laughter. "Nahhh...but they all decided to go to their screaming fangirls. Well, except for Splinter. But as for me...I just can't hang with that, y'know? Some drooling girl hanging on my arm, talkin' about getting married and shit..." He physically shivered. "Anyway...I saw what some of them girls are like. Not like I don't appreciate the adoration. Believe me, when you come from being an outcast..._freak_ to suddenly discovering that a big chunk of the world's population is in love with you...well...but anyway...I decided to go with someone who seems to understand me...who kinda _thinks_ like me...y'know?" 

"Yeah...I guess I can see your point. So you really think we have that much in common?" 

"I dunno", he said, his eyes growing serious. "I guess we'll find out." 

  


  



	12. Chapter Eight

legendseight.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter Eight**

_(Written by Dawnatello)_

  


  


_I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream _

I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream 

I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream 

- "I Have a Dream" by Abba 

  


  
I was pissed to say the least. I mean, hey, it was a great feeling knowing that I got in that one good hit with my sai, but it made me angry that I didn't at least get to see Saki bleed before he up and vanished on me. Either he was even more of a coward than I thought, or something really screwy was going down. 

We've been in some screwed up battles--fighting giant alien dinosaurs, traveling in time to recover a scepter, even fighting amongst ourselves over things we could not change. But despite all of the weirdness we'd endured over the course of our lives, that stand off in the Halls was one of the strangest. How the hell could someone just disappear like that? There was only one way to find out what all of this was about. We decided to go see Merlin again and demand some answers. 

We sat around the table in the dining hall, as we did _every_ time we went to confront Merlin about something. I was starting to get _really_ sick of that place. I mean, they served food there whenever we wanted it, but the problem was, it never seemed to fill me up. It was almost like I was eating air. And another thing--that damn owl of his. All it ever did was sit on his shoulder and peck at a loose thread. And when it wasn't doing that, it was perched on its branch giving me the evil eye. How I would have liked to fricassee that bird. Maybe then I'd get a decent meal. 

Okay, okay...so I wouldn't have _really_ cooked the damn owl. I was just mad. And when I get angry, I tend to find the flaws in _everything_. The meat probably would've been too stringy anyway. 

I got down to business right away. There would be no beating around the bush this time. Merlin had already played with our heads for long enough. Now was time to find some answers. He owed us that much. 

"So what the hell is going on? Why was the Shredder here and why did he disappear?" 

Merlin cleared his throat and smiled kindly at me. I felt like ripping that grin right off his wrinkled face. "As I've told you, Raphael, _any_ mythical creature who has once had enough faith bestowed upon them--" 

"Oh, cut the crap!" I yelled. "That version of the Shredder wasn't even _real_! I could see right through him. And he disappeared into thin air. How do you explain _that_, Einstein?" 

"Raphael..." Splinter's voice was gentle but warning. I figured I'd better keep my mouth shut and allow Merlin to explain. Not that I was prepared to listen to what he had to say, but out of respect for Splinter... 

"Forgive our skepticism," Leo continued. "But this was a fight unlike any we've ever experienced. The Foot surrounded us, yet we couldn't even _touch_ them. It was as if our weapons met with thin air. Even their attacks were strange--it seemed they'd make a hit, but it had no lasting effects whatsoever...", he glanced at Michaelangelo who was wincing in pain as Athena applied pressure to the wound. God help her if she hurt him..."well...except for Mike's arm..." 

"It seemed as if the Foot didn't even _exist_." Donatello added. "As if they were holograms or something. The scientific implications--" 

"Forgive me, Donatello," Merlin interrupted. "But science has nothing to do with this place." The wizard had told him so before, but Donnie was determined to create logic where there was none. 

"Well if it wasn't science...and it wasn't _magic_..." I waved my fingers through the air for emphasis, "Then what the hell _was_ it?" 

Merlin smiled at me again. God, I _hate_ when he does that! 

"You are correct, Raphael. It isn't science or magic that fuels the laws of this place. It's imagination. Just as I've told you before, as mythical creatures, we were made up in the mind of man. We exist on the principles of imagination. Therefore, we in turn may use _our_ imaginations to overcome the obstacles that man places in our paths through stories and movies." 

"Meaning...?" Leonardo looked perplexed. 

"Meaning that we each have the power within us to create our own destinies." 

All of us were staring at him with very strange looks on our faces. I'm sure mine was something like cynicism. How could we _possibly_ have the power to control our own destiny when we were brought here without our consent? And if we were only figments of someone's imaginations, how could we even begin to control where people's minds would take us? 

"You see, as for Saki, he knew the faith in him was fading very fast, and it took all of his strength to hold on for this final battle. He figured you would be as weak as he. His satisfaction would come from destroying you before he met his own end. 

"From what you have told me, however, both he and his Foot Clan were almost invisible by the time you stumbled upon his lair. They were too weak to truly defend themselves, and being as transparent as they were, they were almost non-existent, which is why your blows to the Foot Clan had no effect. In the end, Saki realized that your power was much greater--that the belief in the five of you hadn't faded as significantly as his own. Realizing there was no way to truly defeat you, it seems he chose nonexistence over allowing you to take that final trail of life from him. That final blow you delivered to Saki, Raphael--and more so his own will, has obliterated him. The Shredder is no more." 

Yeah...right...how many times had we heard _that_? 

"You mean _no more_, no more? As in, he's totally gone...vanished forever?" Mike winced again as Athena applied more pressure and her hands began to glow with a strange blue light. For a moment, a rise of panic went through me. I stood up to stop her, but Splinter pulled me back down into my seat. Didn't he see what that crazy warrior woman was doing to him? But my worries faded as I watched her work. Slowly, the pain on Mike's face faded and was replaced with awe. 

"Hey...", he marveled as Athena removed her hands, revealing a patch of unmarred green skin where the wound had been only moments before. "It doesn't hurt at all now. Look, guys!" He held up the restored arm. There wasn't even a trace of a scar. I have to admit, even _I_ was impressed...but I wouldn't give Athena the satisfaction of knowing that. 

After a moment of admiration for Athena's work, we got back down to business. 

"Shredder...after all this time...after everything we've been through...he simply..._ceased_ to exist?" 

Merlin nodded. "It was his will." 

"How is that possible...?" Leonardo pondered. "How could he cease to exist if he'd never really existed in the first place?" 

"No..." Don looked suddenly horrified. "It can't be...I mean, I can still remember...I remember everything we've ever been through with him--the day we met, when he blew up that building, the night...", he glanced at Leonardo. "...the night Leo beheaded him..." 

"And why would Shredder just _will_ himself away? I mean, that makes no sense. After years and years devoted to vengeance, he finally gets another chance to defeat us, and he just decides to fade from existence instead? It makes no friggin' _sense_!" 

Merlin let out a deep sigh and glanced solemnly at each of us in turn. "I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this. I guess a better explanation is in order--" 

"You're damn right!" I demanded. 

Splinter laid a hand firmly on my shoulder, instructing me without words to hush. I did so reluctantly, glaring at the old wizard as he began to explain. 

"I think you will all agree that All Creation is a most beautiful place. I've existed here with my fellow creatures for centuries, and aside from that most unfortunate encounter with Loki, all has been well. Thanks to the four of you--", he looked at me and my brothers, "--we were able to overcome Loki and send him back where he belongs. Unfortunately, there was some truth to his words when he told you that the creatures here can fade from being. Instead of turning into statues, however, if the belief in one of us stops all together, we will vanish...as if we were never created in the first place." 

"So we can _die_ here?" Mike looked worried. 

"I am afraid so. That wound on your arm, Michaelangelo--had that been a more fatal blow, you would have vanished from the mind of man forever." 

"But how can that be? You just said--" 

"The fact is that there is still enough faith bestowed upon the five of you to keep you alive here. That is how you defeated your enemy." 

"So man's belief makes us strong." 

"Yes, Leonardo." 

"Impossible..." Don said again. 

"Does this mean that no one will remember the Shredder?" The terror in Mike's eyes eased a little with the knowledge that we were safe for the time being. "Will he be erased from everyone's minds as if he never was?" 

Merlin's voice lowered a notch. "As long as the five of _you_ exist, so will Saki's memory." 

"Wait...so you mean to tell us that some day...if everyone stops believing in us, we're gonna vanish too? Just fade away until no one even remembers our names? Like we were never here in the first place?" 

Merlin nodded solemnly. "I apologize for not being clearer from the start, Raphael--" 

"Yeah..._that's_ an understatement." 

Merlin grew silent, and all we could do was just stare at each other wordlessly. It had been spelled out for us so clearly now. And now that we knew, we all felt worse than before. 

"Why did you not tell us this sooner?" Splinter broke the silence at last. 

"Again, I apologize." Merlin bowed his head. "It is a rule we have here, so as not to upset the harmony and balance of this place. If the creatures here were to know about the delicacy of their being, they might will themselves into non-existence before their time." 

"So then why tell _us_?" 

"There is something different about the five of you, Leonardo--something about your spirit, your curiosity and determination. It was clear to me that you wouldn't let things rest until you had all of the answers you seek. Your minds are so full of questions, all yearning to be answered. But so has it always been." 

"So there's no way out of here then? We're destined to just...die? To be erased from all existence without a trace?" There was a look of rejection in Donatello's eyes. 

"It's like a prison sentence. We're on death row, and we're just waiting...biding our time until it's our turn to go." I said bitterly. 

"And there's no way out of here?" Leonardo's eyes met Merlin's, seeking, hopeful. 

Merlin swallowed and glanced at his hands. "There _is_ one way..." 

"Tell us!" Mike urged. "We'll do anything." 

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Merlin said softly. "It's nearly impossible. In fact, it has never been tried before." 

"Tell us what it is", Leo was trying to keep his words even and calm, but there was a hint of demanding in them. 

"You must find a way to restore the belief that was once so bountifully bestowed upon you." 

"Bring back the belief...of course!" It seemed Don was finally willing to begin to accept what Merlin was telling us. "But...how?" 

"I can not provide you with the answers. That you must do on your own. There is a quest to find that which you seek--but I must warn you, it will be a perilous journey...one from which you may never return." 

"Bring it on!" I raised my fist in determination. 

"Remember...once you embark on this journey, there is no turning back. Should you fail in this mission, you will cease to exist all together, and the world will go on as if you never were. The chances of your success are very slim. You will be taking a great risk." 

"Great, my kinda party!" I stood to go. "Where do we start?" 

  


  



	13. Chapter Nine

legendsnine.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter Nine**

_(Written by Dawnatello, with some help from Phish)_

  


  


_Run and tell all of the angels  
This could take all night  
Think I need a devil to help me get things right  
Hook me up a new revolution  
Cause this one is a lie  
We sat around laughing and watched the last one die  
I'm looking to the sky to save me  
Looking for a sign of life  
Looking for something to help me burn out bright  
I'm looking for complication  
Looking cause I'm tired of trying  
Make my way back home when I learn to fly  
I think I'm done nursing the patience  
I can wait one night  
I'd give it all away if you give me one last try  
We'll live happily ever trapped if you just save my life  
Run and tell the angels that everything is alright  
Fly along with me, I can't quite make it alone  
Try and make this life my own _

- "Learn to Fly" by Foo Fighters 

  


  
Bridgett stood there for a moment, eyeing Raphael silently. The things he'd just told her seemed impossible, yet, here he was sitting in her living room. Pretty much _anything_ was possible at this point. Raphael seemed lost in his thoughts--a dangerous place to be when you were someone with an intense temper who was reliving a very aggravating past. And if anything really was possible... scary thought. She looked nervously at the couch he was sitting on, suddenly concerned for its safety. 

She cleared her throat and ventured forward, sitting next to him on the couch, though keeping enough distance should his temper get the best of him and he act out of anger without thinking. It was weird. She knew so much about him, yet she really knew nothing at all. Was this the same Raphael she'd come to love and fear in the comic books, or was he someone completely different? So far, it seemed her perceptions of him were more or less right on. 

"That Merlin guy just made me so damn _mad_!" He lashed out suddenly. Bridgett let out a little yipe as the tip of his sai came down, puncturing a good-sized hole in the couch cushion. 

"Great..." she mumbled to herself. _Oh well...I didn't like that couch much anyway..._

Raphael threw the sai down on the floor and covered his face with his hands. She almost thought he was going to break down and cry for a moment--something Raphael never did. But slowly he righted himself and stared up emotionlessly at her walls. 

"It's just so weird, ya know?" he said at last. "Feeling so invincible all the time and then knowing that you could cease to exist just like that...and you have no control over it. I _hate_ the idea that someone else has complete control over what happens to me. I can't _stand_ that!" 

_But didn't you just tell me that Merlin said there was a way to control your own destiny...?_, she thought to herself, but didn't voice it. 

He pulled his other sai out of his belt, and she stood, searching quickly for a way to salvage her furniture before Raphael turned it all into coleslaw. 

"Er... it's kind of stuffy in here... you wanna go out for a drive? There's a place I'd love you to see..." 

He eyed her suspiciously for a second. "Would it be safe?" 

"Yeah. Once we get there. And you can move in the dark, right?" There was a challenge in her eyes. 

Raph never could resist a challenge. "Let's go." 

As she watched him move to the door, she realized that she could hardly see him at all anymore. The door was more visible than he was. A wave of panic went through her. Raphael had better hurry with the explanations. They were running out of time. 

We gathered together in our so-called lair to sort this all out. It seemed that Don was a little reluctant to trust what Merlin had told us. Hell, I didn't trust him myself, but I figured going on a journey to at least _try_ to right all of this was better than sitting around waiting to fade into friggin' oblivion. For once, Leo and I seemed to agree. 

"Merlin hasn't harmed us yet, Donatello." 

"But Leo, he _lied_ to us!" 

"I have to agree with Donnie here. He _did_ lie. He should have told us everything from the start." 

Michaelangelo was right. If that damn wizard had told us we were going to be zapped from existence, we could have at least tried to do something a hell of a lot sooner. 

"I know, Mike...I know...but he seemed to have his reasons..." 

"Reasons, Leo?" I yelled. "And what might _those_ be? To keep us stuck here until we _die_? I'll bet he has some ulterior motive up his sleeve...like maybe if _we_ disappear, he can suck up our life force and keep his own sorry ass going. I'll bet--" 

"Raphael..." Splinter laid a hand on my shoulder, and I gazed into his eyes. Inside I was still burning, but something in his look told me that everything was going to be okay. I couldn't believe he could be so damn calm under the circumstances, but I have to admit, it was strangely comforting. "Despite his mistakes, Merlin is not an evil being. He was only doing what he thought was best for us all. I know it is difficult to understand his motives, but I believe that he had good intentions. All we can do now is move forward with this newly found knowledge. Every minute we argue here is another minute wasted." 

"I agree with Master Splinter." Of course...Leo always _did_. 

"So what do we do?" Don asked. "We can't just go out there blindly without getting a better understanding of what we're looking for." 

"The way I see it, we have two options--we can stay here and sit on our asses for however long it takes, maybe minutes, maybe _centuries_ until the belief in us finally fades and every trace of us just disappears from memory, or, we can take a chance. We can risk our shells--everything we are--to find a way out of this damn place." 

"And if we fail...?" 

"If we fail, Mike...then...we vanish. And probably a lot sooner than if we had never even tried. But either way, we're doomed. We'll be gone, and no one will even remember. Hell, we won't even remember _ourselves_, because there will be nothing _to_ remember." 

"Yes, but if we _succeed_..." There was a determination in Leo's eyes I don't think I'd ever seen before. "If we succeed...think of the _possibilities_." 

We stood outside next to the giant pillar near the entrance to All Creation. The gates were locked as always, and even with our lock-picking skills, none of us could get them to budge. Obviously, it wasn't as easy as that. If it had been, we would have gotten ourselves out of there a lot sooner. Besides, quests _never_ were that simple. It was so damn frustrating though. Merlin hadn't even given us a clue as to where to begin. He only told us that we were to search for something, and he implied that we would know it when we found it...it would be familiar somehow. Yeah, okay... 

"What direction do we head in?" Mike gazed from left to right, and although his mind was set on our task, I could tell he couldn't help admiring the lush green scenery. 

Leo glanced at the giant gates that marred our way. "Well, we can't go south, obviously. Master, what do you think?" 

Splinter narrowed his eyes and peered one by one in the three remaining directions. He rubbed his chin in silence as if pondering. I was growing steadily impatient. 

"Let's just pick a damn direction and get going!" 

"And if we pick randomly and end up going the wrong way?" 

"Fine, Leo. You stand here all day staring at the trees. _I'm_ going to find whatever the hell it is that we're supposed to go look for, and get myself the hell _out_ of this place!" 

"Raph...wait! We need to do this as a _team!_" I could hear them all calling after me, but I ignored them. I'd had enough of sitting on my ass waiting for the world to pass me by. It was time now for action. 

******** 

I didn't get very far though, unfortunately, before something blocked my path--something annoyingly familiar. 

"Athena." My voice held a heavy dose of malice. 

"Raphael." Her tone was blank, but I could see in her eyes that she was challenging me. 

"Look," I said, already growing frustrated. "I don't have time for this today. I'm in a hurry." 

"A hurry? Well, by all means, don't let _me_ stand in your way," she said sarcastically. "Where is it you're going anyway?" 

"None of your damn business." 

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah, that's so. Now move out of my way or I'm gonna have to use force." 

Athena pretended to look aghast. "_Force_? Oh, please no, Mister Raphael. I don't know if I could take it." 

"You know...just because you're the damn Goddess of War doesn't mean I couldn't take your sorry ass--" 

"Is that a threat? Look," she said angrily, a wild sparkle lighting up in her eyes. "This is _my_ land, and I have a duty to protect it." I didn't like what she was implying, and I didn't like the way she was looking at me. There was no way in _hell_ I was going to let someone get the better of me, woman or no. 

"This is _my_ land now too...whether I like the idea or not. So don't go getting all possessive on me. You wanna fight, then fine. Bring it on." I pulled a sai from my belt and held it up threateningly. "But when I get done with you, you're gonna wish you'd never been born." 

Why, you ask, didn't I like Athena? Well...it wasn't really that I didn't _like_ her. I mean, she had legs to die for, this long hair that shined in the sun, and her eyes..._wow_. No, I _liked_ her okay. It was just that she had an obvious attitude problem. She was always walking around strutting her stuff and trying to tell me what to do, as if being the Goddess of War made her something special. 

We didn't agree on anything, which frankly, I didn't mind too much. It made me want to push her boundaries, to see how far I could go until she snapped. I liked to play the same game with Leo, but this was different somehow. It brought a different kind of satisfaction. 

She unsheathed her sword and we began to battle. Let me tell you, this was a fight unlike _any_ I've ever encountered. She didn't use martial arts. Hers was a different form all together. But she was good. There was something simple in her skill--something magic. I had never fought a woman who was so able to hold her own--not like that. I hadn't battled many females before, but I could tell that she would have been able to whip all of their asses easily, even if they all attacked her at once. 

I wouldn't let her win though. I couldn't. She was delaying my purpose, but I had to stay there--to show her who was boss and put her in her place. She needed to learn a lesson--mess with Raphael and pay the consequences. 

Our weapons clanged together loudly again and again, breaking the peaceful silence of the surrounding landscape. Creatures slowly crept toward us, surrounding us on all sides as if fixed with some morbid curiosity. I figured it was probably the most action they'd seen in that place, at least since Loki left, so I decided I might as well put on a good show. 

Athena twirled, and with her back toward me for that split second, I decided I could use it to my advantage. I charged forward, attempting to hit her with my sai--not a fatal blow, just enough to draw blood and show her who she was messing with. She could heal the wound in a matter of seconds anyway. But she was quick, I have to admit. And as she came back around, her sword swept down, metal hitting metal once again. A collective sound of awe escaped from the crowd, and I felt my adrenaline raise a notch. 

I had battled Athena before, but it never gone too far past the verbal stage, flinging insults back and forth. Sure, we'd squabbled a few times, but never this intensely. This time, we had an active audience, and I wasn't about to back down and lose face. I liked being known as 'the one you don't mess with', and losing to a girl would make that impression come crashing down faster than Leo can say 'Yes, Master'. 

Again I came at her, this time faking an uppercut to her jaw, and coming in with a sweep kick at her feet. She jumped at the last second, landing gracefully. I was starting to get _really_ annoyed. 

She returned my maneuver with one of her own--a slash with her sword, that nearly cut my shoulder. I dodged just in time. I dove into a fantastical roll, just to get the crowd going. I jumped back onto my feet, and they broke into applause. I was liking this. 

My grin faded, my eyes squinting into slits of concentration as Athena came near again. I held both sai at the ready, trying to discern her next move. She circled me, neither of us willing to break eye contact as we sized one another up. 

Suddenly, I charged again, swiping one sai and then the other. She blocked and parried, and I came at her again. I wanted to impress the crowd with my skill and audacity, and at the same time, I just wanted this to be the hell over with. Splinter was right. Every moment I stayed here fighting Athena was a moment wasted. And time wasn't something I had on my side right now. 

Wanting nothing more than to defeat this enemy and be on my way, I began to feel that savage pull in the back of my soul that always took over when fighting a real threat. I was fairly certain Athena wouldn't kill me if given the chance, but there was a deeply rooted need to diminish the threat of her presence. 

Our weapons struck again, over and over. She blocked everything I threw at her. Why wouldn't she just friggin' _fall_ already? 

"Raphael...!" I heard the call of my brothers. The crowd must have drawn them there. I knew they needed me. I had to go. But I wouldn't stop. Not now. My reputation was at stake. 

She slashed toward me and I blocked, rolling toward the side. I jumped back up to my feet immediately and moved forward, one sai toward her abdomen, the other up near her temple. Maybe I could knock her out. But somehow, she managed to block both strikes before they came near enough to do any damage. 

I landed a spinning roundhouse kick, which drove her back a little, but she paused for only a moment before returning the favor. I blocked her kick attack and punched out again with my sai. 

The fight continued for several more minutes. I was growing tired, but I wouldn't give up. Even Athena with all of her power and skill was beginning to appear fatigued. Well, at least that told me she wasn't _invincible_. 

Her sword came toward my head, and I caught it with a sai, twisting to try to yank it out of her hand. It went flying into the air, and she scrambled, catching it deftly and swiping out again. It seemed nothing could stop her. Yeah, well...there was always a first for everything. 

I jumped up into a spinning hook kick. I felt my foot make contact with something solid, and then a stabbing pain went through my right calf. I fell hard to the ground and shut my eyes tight as torment seized the muscles in my right leg. My head swam dizzily. Obviously she'd gotten in a good blow, and regrettably, it was one I had no defense for at the moment. I felt as though I was going to vomit. One hand clutched for my stomach, the other reached blindly toward my ankle. I could feel something smooth and hard protruding from my leg where it was still embedded in my flesh. I heard excited voices all around me echoing loudly and painfully in my head. Footsteps were drawing near. Hands reached out, grabbing my arm, touching my head. And then, everything went black. 

Twenty minutes later, my head was still swimming. I was violently nauseous, but at least I'd managed to keep some water down. Michaelangelo and Splinter had insisted that I lay and rest for a while, but I couldn't keep still. My leg was still throbbing where I'd been stabbed, but the pain was beginning to subside. 

Athena must have really done a number on me. I considered it very bad sportsmanship not to heal the wound she herself had created. I vowed to myself that I would make her pay for that. 

Imagine my surprise when Mikey told me... 

"Uhh...Raph? There's something you should know." He was snickering like a damn schoolgirl. 

"What?" 

He glanced at Leo and Don, who also had dopey grins on their faces. When their eyes met mine, they glanced away. 

"_What_?!" 

Mike attempted to stifle a laugh. "Athena didn't cut you with her sword." 

"No? Then why the hell does my leg hurt so damn much?" I tried to sit up to get a better look at it, but Splinter pushed me gently back down. 

Leo stepped forward, a look of uncharacteristic amusement in his eyes. "You were hit by an arrow." 

I stared at him incomprehensibly. "An arrow? Athena didn't have any arrows..." 

"Yeah..." He grinned so widely, I could see almost all of his teeth. "I know." 

"What Leonardo means, Raphael..." Was that a hint of amusement I heard in _Splinter's_ voice too? "...is that you were not injured by any of Athena's weapons." 

"What then...?" I tried to sit up again, and my head swam. I shut my eyes and Splinter laid a comforting hand on my chest. 

Michaelangelo sauntered up to stand next to us. He was hopping up and down like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Can I tell him, Master? Pleeeassse?" 

Splinter nodded his assent. 

Mike beamed. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat. 

He stooped over me so he could get a good look at my face. "Athena didn't hit you at all, Raph...Cupid did." 

"_What_!?" Ignoring the pain in my leg and the vertigo that swam through my head, I hoisted myself up into a sitting position and stared wide-eyed at my leg. A patch of gauze had been taped there, revealing a round spot of red blood in the center, about the size of a nickel. I ripped the tape off and stared dumbfounded at the hole in my skin. 

"I guess he didn't like the way you two were fighting. He figured you needed to lighten up a little." Mike tried to be serious. 

"Don't feel too bad, Raph." Donnie said with a smile. "It could have been worse. He could've gotten you in the butt." 

Mike and Leo began to laugh at his joke. _I_ didn't think it was very funny. 

"Hey, look on the bright side. You got a good kick in. Athena didn't even see it coming." 

Yeah, great...thanks, Leo. Who the hell _cared_? I may have gotten in one good hit, but I'd fallen at the same time. I'd passed out for god's sake. And at the expense of a fat little cherub and his pack of love arrows? 

"That bastard...if I get my hands on him--" 

"Perhaps..." Splinter interrupted. "If you had learned some patience, you would not have gotten into this predicament." 

I knew Splinter was right, and although it pained me to say so, I knew I had to. "I'm sorry, Master Splinter." 

"Your apology is accepted, but we have wasted valuable time. Please, Raphael, be more considerate of your brothers and myself in the future." 

Splinter's point was well taken. 

We walked through the dense underbrush, mainly using our intuition to guide us. We decided that north was the most likely direction to travel since it would lead us the farthest away from the front gates. 

The pain in my leg had faded to an annoying throb whenever I stepped down. Splinter had assured me that it would pass, but I was still angry. What right did that damn cherub have to stick me with one of his arrows? I would show him. If I caught that guy, I'd shove one of his weapons where the sun don't shine. Then let's see how _he'd_ like it. 

As we walked, I caught wind of Mike and Don's anxious whispers. 

"So...who do you think he'll fall in love with?" 

"I dunno...but I think _you_ should walk next to him." Don quickly sidestepped to Mike's other side. 

"Why me?" 

"Well, I don't want him getting any funny ideas about _me_!" 

They started to laugh. I tried to ignore them, but they were seriously getting on my nerves. 

I wanted to hit them, but I didn't have to. Leo came and broke up their taunting. "Guys, we all got a good laugh at Raph's expense, but let's cut him some slack, huh? He's had a rough day." 

For once, I was grateful for Leo's intrusion. 

Don and Mike quieted their laughter and the smiles on their faces dissolved. For the most part. 

"Yeah, you're right Leo..." 

We walked in silence for a moment, peering through trees and tall grasses. I had no idea where we were going or what we were even looking for. 

"Oh no..." Leo stopped in his tracks suddenly and spun toward us. 

"What is it Leo? What's going on?" 

"I just had a scary thought...what if Raph falls in love with..._Splinter_?" 

The three of them burst into laughter again. I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth. 

"Oh har har...very funny..." 

But I didn't have to endure their jesting for long. Suddenly the laughter stopped and all grew deathly silent. Because at the mention of his name, our eyes had turned toward Splinter. He seemed the same as always--flesh and blood, but something was different. It was as if I was looking at a ghost or a spirit. Something about him reminded me of the night we'd fought Shredder in the Halls. My heart hitched in my chest. It was barely noticeable, but it was there...Splinter was fading. 

  


  



	14. Splinter's Interlude

legendssplinter.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Interlude**

_(Written by Dawnatello and Green)_

  


  
What was that sound? A whistle blowing. Anger filled his head for a moment at the interruption. He was so sleepy. 

Then he remembered--the part about being alone. Being sick. Mixing every eight hours, a concoction that was one part Thera-flu to a boiling cup of water. This put him back under. Under his covers. Underground in his dreams. 

He rose slowly, past the brown paper bag of used Kleenex. His favorite T-shirt was warm and moist and it clung to him as it moved beneath his twisted robe. He slid his slippers on and began to shuffle. It was so cold, but he had to move, to shut up that teapot. 

_I'm coming..._

Like a junkie, he came around the corner to the kitchen where Splinter was standing. The rat smiled at him, his eyes black as midnight. He was larger than he'd imagined. Slowly, he stopped and stared at the figure in his kitchen. He looked so natural standing there. 

Whistle. Blink. He was gone. Still, there was the lingering smell of incense. Reaching down, he turned off the stove removing the pot and pouring himself a soothing cup of tea, the hair on his arms on end. He felt it again--that pull, that nagging feeling that someone was behind him. Turning once again, he shivered. It was the medication--it had to be. For sitting there in a chair at his kitchen table, was the master himself. 

"Come..." the rat spoke at last. "Sit." 

He wasn't sure what to say, what to do. His body ached with the fever, urging him to do as Splinter requested. As he lowered into the chair, he blinked his eyes a few more times, noticing how Splinter's image seemed to fade in and out. He shook his head. 

_Definately the results of the medication._

Sitting here, this close, there was something about the hallucination that almost seemed real. He squinted at the giant rat, taking note of the texture of his fur, the gentleness behind his eyes, the clawed fingers. He was a lot like what he'd always envisioned, yet very different. 

"Do not be alarmed." Splinter's voice was calm, soothing. "I am really here. I am not a figment of your imagination." 

"Okay...okay I can deal with that...I'm just going to drink this down." 

He lifted the mug to his lips, but he didn't drink. He just sat there motionless, silently staring, mouth agape. 

_How did he get in here? Hologram. He looks like a hologram._

He thought about his friend, Rob--about all of the practical jokes he liked to play on him. That was probably it. This was one of his damn tricks again. 

_All right, so I didn't return your phone calls. I'm sick! This isn't funny. I don't have any more sick days, you turd!_

He laid his head on the cool kitchen table. He wanted nothing more than for this strange vision to go away. Maybe if he wished hard enough... 

_There's no place like home...There's no place like home..._

His head was pounding gently, his breathing heavy. He couldn't take his eyes off of the rat, couldn't get the idea out of his mind that he looked so..._real_. 

"I have come here to request your help." The voice was a little husky, and definitely spiked with an Asian accent. "My students and I are in dire need." 

"Huh?" was all he could think to say in reply. 

This was starting to get _very_ freaky. With all the strength he could muster, he cast his eyes once more toward Splinter's face, staring into the darkness and pain that were his eyes. 

And suddenly, it struck him. 

"You're for real." He gasped. 

The rat nodded solemnly. 

"Please forgive me, Master Splinter. How can I help?" 

Splinter explained all he'd been through--their sudden appearance in All Creation, the fact that they'd become legends, how they only existed in the minds of man, yet they had a chance to escape, to become so much more. Andrew was bewildered. His mind kept telling him that this was all a strange hallucination, yet his heart was starting to convince him that all of this was true. 

"Will you help us?" 

Perhaps it was the medication talking, but he'd made his decision before Splinter could even finish speaking. "Yes, of course. I feel like I know you...like you're an extension of myself. Whatever I can do, I'm in your service." 

Splinter bowed his head. "Thank you, Andrew." He rose to his feet and began to walk slowly toward the living room. "Come, let us make ourselves comfortable. We have much to discuss." 

  


  



	15. Chapter Ten

legendsten.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter Ten**

_(Written by Dawnatello)_

  


  


_When you're lost and lonely  
And you feel you can't go on  
In the blink of any eye, you could throw it all away  
You can turn your world around  
Show them all what you can do  
Just believe, and trust your heart to see you through _

A dream so real, you can feel it in the palm of your hand  
So hang onto tomorrow  
And never look back again 

Hold the dream  
Don't ever let it go  
Hold the dream 

Don't ever let it get you down  
When they turn their back on you  
Just do what feels right for you  
You can find what you're looking for  
Don't get lost along the way  
Always be strong. Your heart can't be wrong  
Don't give up and your dreams will come true 

A dream so real  
You can feel it in the palm of your hand  
So hang onto tomorrow  
And never look back again 

Hang onto tomorrow  
Hold the dream  
Don't ever let it go  
Hold the dream 

- "Hold the Dream" by Firehouse 

  


  
"Master Splinter..." I gazed into my pupils' eyes. The look of sorrow and deep concern they held caused me much grief. I did not like to see them suffer so, and the truth of the matter was, I was more concerned for their well being than my own. 

"How do you feel, master? Are you alright?" 

I closed my eyes and lowered myself carefully to sit on a boulder. "I am fine, Leonardo, just a bit tired." 

"Are you sure you can walk, sensei?" This from Michaelangelo. "Maybe we could carry you..." 

I opened my eyes to study his worry-stricken face. "I would be too large of a burden, my son. I would only slow you down." 

"Yeah, well..." Raphael crossed his arms in an attempt to cover up his own insecurities, but as a sensei and father, I had come to read his body language and tone of voice very well. Every action told a story, and these told me that he was very uncertain, and very afraid. "If you're not able to go on...none of us go on. We all stick together on this." 

I nodded in gratitude. Seeing their concern for my well being ignited something within--a feeling of renewed hope and union. I had never been so proud of them...or so overjoyed. 

They were watching me, expectant. I believe they were worried that I would ask them to turn back, but I was well aware that was not an option. I rose to my feet, however shakily, and looked into their eyes, one by one. 

"My sons...we are a team. We will journey together on this mission no matter what the outcome. Let us carry on. We must help one another along the way. We _will_ achieve our goal if we keep in mind the importance of our mission." 

They nodded in assent. 

"But are you sure you can make it, Splinter?" Donatello asked. 

"Nothing is certain. All I can tell you is that I will do my best. Come. I believe the path leads us this way." 

  


******

  
The object of our mission remained unclear. We wandered aimlessly through the trees, knowing only that we were to search for something of great importance. Merlin had told us that we would know the object when we found it. 

Fatigue was setting in. I could feel my body growing weaker. Still, I refused to surrender. My sons were counting on me. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply and searching for that inner strength. Years of training and endurance exercises were starting to pay off. If not for those skills, I would have never made it that far. I was suddenly very grateful for all my master Yoshi had taught me...that is, if he had ever really existed. That thought sent my mind on a downward spiral. Everything was so unclear and uncertain. I knew in my heart, however, that he had been my caretaker and sensei. I held onto that knowledge, using it as my motivation. 

I trailed behind, studying my students with watchful eyes. One thing was for certain--these turtles that I had cared for and trained all of these years were no figments of my imagination. The love I had for them, and knew they gave freely in return, was very real. 

The journey was hot and laborious. My breath began to wheeze through my chest, yet I would not allow myself the comfort of rest. I told my students that it was important we get as far as possible before nightfall. The truth of the matter was, I was afraid that should I sit, even for only a moment, I would not have the strength to force my weakened body to continue. 

Finally, nightfall came and darkness surrounded us. It was a glorious feeling when my legs finally came to rest against the hard earth. My entire body ached from the day's journey, and my eyes were very heavy. Leonardo and Raphael started a fire in a clearing among the trees. They kept it small, and we huddled around it in a circle, discussing the day's events. So far, it felt as though we had not come any closer to finding what it was we were looking for. I could see in their faces that my students were disappointed. Perhaps the importance of the journey was not what we found at the end, but what we were to learn along the way. 

I unrolled my pack and spread my bedroll close to the fire. I lay on my stomach, propping my chin in my hands to watch Michaelangelo. He was gathering leaves and things, which he brewed in a small pot over the fire. I felt my stomach rumble, realizing I had not eaten anything the entire day. When the food was ready, we ate in silence. The broth tasted of hearty spices, somewhat bitter, but palpable. It was not the best meal I have eaten, but it was sustenance nonetheless. 

Donatello kept himself busy studying the stars and drawing a diagnostic map of where we had already traveled. He stressed the importance of navigation so that we would not backtrack or become lost. I believe we already _were_ lost--there was no sense of direction to our journey. We were not even sure where it was we were headed. 

  


******

  
"_It rained all night, the day I left, the weather it was dry...the sun so hot I froze to death...Susanna don't you cry!_" The words to the song Michaelangelo bellowed were ones I was only vaguely familiar with. Still, it was enjoyable to hear him sing. His voice was filled with energy, even if it was slightly off-key. 

"_Ohhhhh Susanna! Oh, don't you cry for meeeeee....I come from Alabama with a banjo on my kneeee..._" 

"Mike..." Raphael shot him a warning glare. "Shut up." 

Michaelangelo appeared dejected. "Geeze...sor-_riee_! I'm just trying to bring a little life to this place." 

"Yeah, well...do it quietly then. I can't hear myself think." 

Michaelangelo snorted. "Shyeah...you couldn't hear yourself think if you were stranded on an island." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing..." Michaelangelo shot him a sly look. 

Raphael's face lit up with anger. "Look, Mike, if you're trying to imply that I don't have a brain--" 

"Shhhh!" Leonardo interrupted the argument with a harsh whisper. 

"What?" They both looked at him, but his sight was elsewhere, somewhere among the trees. 

We allowed our gaze to follow his, and what we witnessed was magnificent. 

A glorious light poured forth from the leaves of the trees, like a giant cloud of brilliance. I watched in awe as its colors transformed from yellow to lavender to blue. As the light grew in intensity, it moved forward, engulfing us in its beauty. My students began to back away, but I reassured them we were under no harm. 

"Be still, my sons." 

"But, Master...what is it?" 

Michaelangelo giggled, scratching his neck. "It tickles." 

Indeed, it was a peculiar feeling, like tiny moths beating against my arms and face with paper-thin wings. But these creatures were not insects at all. 

"Fairies!" Leonardo gazed around him in curious wonderment. He held out a hand toward the mass of lights, and one of the tiny creatures landed weightlessly in his palm. It curtsied and giggled, as he brought it closer to his face. He studied it for a moment in silence, as if scrutinizing it. His eyes lit up with faint traces of a joy I hadn't seen in him since he was a child. "Where are we?" he asked, eyeing it with interest. None of us had seen such creatures before, aside from storybooks. 

Again the fairy giggled. "Among the trees." the shrill voice said. 

Michaelangelo laughed again, and I glanced in his direction. It seems they had taken a specific liking to him, as a whole swarm of them had him surrounded. They danced on his head and shoulders, flew swiftly around him in circles. 

Michaelangelo's eyes were lit up with amused wonder. In that instant, I again began to remember them all as children. He had always been so curious and full of joy. I could not help but smile at the picture. My son was so much in his element. He always had a way of attracting people's kindness and happiness, and in return, reflecting some of his own to share with them. 

Leonardo was speaking to the fairy again, and I pried my site away from Michaelangelo to listen to what he was saying. 

"Can you tell us where this path leads?" 

The fairy let out a shrill laugh. "Into the woods, silly." 

It seemed their conversation had not been very productive thus far. 

Donatello stood in the center of this commotion, his eyes skyward, turning this way and that, studying the creatures in awe. It was quite a site to behold. What his mind told him was pure fantasy had now become reality. Ever since we stepped foot in that place, he had a hard time coming to grips with the fact that not everything can be explained scientifically. I know this was hard for my son. Explanation, fact, and concrete evidence had always made him feel safe and secure. Only now, all of his logic and reasoning was being challenged. He was rather unsure of himself. 

"Do you know where it is we need to go?" Leonardo prodded. 

The fairy floated a few inches above his palm, glowing brightly. "You must go where your quest leads you." 

"Look..." Raphael was growing impatient. "Cut all the crappy metaphors and just answer the damn question." 

"Raph..." Leo shot him an exasperated glance. 

"Well, come on already! This is getting us nowhere. Either they're gonna tell us or they aren't." 

"Yelling at them isn't going to get them to answer us any sooner." 

Raphael sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. You stand here all night. I'm going to bed." 

But before he could manage more than a few steps, the tiny creatures surrounded him. 

"Someone's feeling grumpy," one of them said. 

"Yes, let's see if we can make him laugh." 

The other turtles began to chuckle as they watched the fairies dance around Raphael, his expression sour. 

"That's what you get for having an attitude, Raphael." Leonardo grinned. 

"Hey..." Michaelangelo nudged Donatello confidentially. "Do you think he'll fall in love with the _fairies_?" 

"Oh, shuttup!" 

  


  
We rose early the following morning, intent on returning to our quest. I was much refreshed after the rest, and felt as though we would be able to make good progress that day. We continued north, following the river. Its water was crystal clear, revealing plant life and several small fish within its depths. 

Often, Michaelangelo would pause, staring into the water as if in expectation. 

Finally, after having witnessed his actions for several moments, Raphael crept up behind him and spoke in his ear. "Hey, what are you searching for?" 

Michaelangelo jumped, but barely spared him a glance. "I dunno..." He returned his sight to the water, scanning it diligently. "...thought maybe I could find a mermaid." 

Donatello shook his head. "Mike, mermaids don't live in rivers." 

"How do _you_ know? Have you ever seen one?" 

"Good point." 

Donatello seemed to ponder that thought, and as we walked, he slowed his pace a bit, falling in line next to me. I could tell something was on his mind, but I did not wish to press the issue. I knew he would face the issue in time. I did not have to wait long, however. 

"Master Splinter?" 

"Yes, Donatello..." 

"I ummm...those fairies last night...they were pretty cool, huh?" 

I nodded. "Yes. This world is filled with wonderful creatures. It has much to offer." 

He nodded and allowed his gaze to become fixed on the road ahead. We walked in silence for a few moments, the only sound, that of the birds singing in the trees. 

"Why do you want to leave?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"If this place is so great--if it has so much to offer, why do you want to leave?" 

I thought about that for a moment. "Because we do not belong here, Donatello." 

"But maybe we do. Merlin said--" 

"That we have become legends, yes. But you and I both know that we have the power to be something greater." 

Again, he nodded and swallowed. "I don't want to die, Splinter. I don't want to think that my life meant nothing. If we fade away...well, no one will even _remember_. I wanted to make a difference...I wanted to show the world somehow that I was special, that there was something important about _me_, no matter what I look like..." 

I paused, taking him by the arm and turning him to face me. His eyes were glazed over. I could tell it was a battle to hold in his emotions. 

"Donatello...you _are_ special. Do not confuse your worth with our present situation. The very fact that you are trying to do something to prevent your demise shows both courage and uniqueness among the beings who inhabit this land. Yes, this place is beautiful, but it is missing something. We can not thrive here. For if we remain, this is it. There is no hope to move on, to become something more...to overcome. We need those things to be happy--to _survive_. It is what we know, it is who we are. That is why we do not belong here." 

"But why...why do we want to be a part of man's world, when all we face is seclusion and rejection? I want it just as much as any of you...yet, I can't understand it. Those fairies last night, Master Splinter--they were so _tangible_...I felt them in my hand. I could feel their wings fluttering against my skin. If you would have told me only weeks ago that fairies existed, I would have considered putting you in a mental home. But now...everything I've believed in...everything I thought I was...well...I just don't know anymore." 

I could easily relate to my son's confusion. I had experienced such self-doubt on many an occasion since we had first met Merlin. 

"Everything happens for a reason, my son. I wish I could give you the answers you seek. But know this--as the world around you has changed, we transform with it--our actions, our reasoning, our beliefs and motivations. Yet, you will remain ever constant. You are you, my son, and no one can change that but yourself. Listen to your heart. Follow where your instinct guides you. Trust yourself, and all will be well." 

  


  
"Hey, Donnie...catch!" 

Michaelangelo tossed Donatello an apple, which he deftly caught, and took a huge bite. 

"For you, Master Splinter." Leonardo handed me fruit of my own. It was red and shiny, and barely fit within my outstretched fingers. The taste was exquisite. The scraps of food I had been forced to conjure up from hotel and restaurant dumpsters in the past had failed miserably in comparison. Even the wonderful food April had provided would have seemed like compost compared to this. It was the juiciest, sweetest apple I had ever tasted, and for a moment, I began to consider Donatello's challenge. Why did I want to leave this place so badly? But again, I reminded myself of my own words--we do not belong here. 

Our trek through the forest seemed easier today, but I was beginning to tire. It was an effort to contain my panic whenever I glanced down at myself and noticed how the grass and plant life was visible through my legs and feet. Indeed, my sons had been correct--I was fading, not only in body, but in strength as well. I feared there might come a time when I would be forced to send them on their way without me. I prayed it would not come to that end. 

Even more alarming was when I realized it was happening to them as well. I first noticed it with Raphael. Something about him appeared odd, as if his pigment had faded in the sun. Then, I began to notice other things--the way Michaelangelo's quick pace and high spirits began to falter, how Leonardo's eyes had lost their sparkle. I did not point these out, but there was no need. The turtles all saw it for themselves, and a lingering sense of depression closed in on us all. 

  


  
"State your business." The voice was scratchy and low. 

We had come to an obstacle in the road. The path abruptly halted, interrupted by a deep gorge that spanned many miles. The only way across was a rickety old bridge. I was not sure it would be able to support our entire group, so I suggested we journey across single file. I would go first, just in case the bridge was unsafe. I did not want to risk any of their lives. They argued with me, but I assured them it would be fine. As my foot made contact with the first panel of wood, however, a throaty voice had made known its challenge. 

"Who's there?" Leonardo had drawn his sword, pulling me back to the safety of his brothers. He glanced around earnestly, searching for the voice's owner. 

"I am the troll who lives under the bridge." He sounded more than a little annoyed. "Now state your business." 

"Show yourself." Leonardo challenged. 

The voice sighed. "Fine." Grumbling under its breath, a stout, hairy creature hoisted itself up from a small ledge beneath the bridge and stood facing us. "There, ya happy? Now, state your business." 

The troll was quite a sight to behold. He was short--about my height, with enormous black eyes. Its hair was rough in appearance and much shorter than my own. It had two pointy ears and wore nothing but a pair of oversized leggings, held up by a belt made of rope. It had large hands and feet, and its face was contorted into quite an impressive snarl. 

"Ummm...we're on a mission to--" 

"That's none of your damn business!" Raphael crossed his arms in defiance, challenging the troll. 

"Oh yeah? Well, how you gonna get there then?" The troll was not backing down. 

"We're gonna cross the bridge. You got a problem with that?" 

The troll brought his face close to Raphael's. "This is _my_ bridge, and if you want to pass, you gotta pay." 

"We don't have any money." Donatello said calmly. 

The troll shook his head. "No toll, no pass." 

Raphael was clearly agitated. He let out a growl, sliding a sai from its resting-place in his belt. I held out a hand, stopping him from proceeding. 

"I am sure there is a way we can settle this without violence." 

The troll seemed to ponder that for a moment. "Hmmm...perhaps..." 

"How about a riddle?" Michaelangelo offered. "You know...like those trolls in the books. If someone wants to pass over the bridge, they ask a riddle, and if the person gets it right, the troll lets them pass." 

"Ugh," the troll wrinkled his face in disgust. "That's so old. I'm sick of asking riddles. Do you know how many years I've been forced to think up new ones so no traveler would have an advantage? And the _rhyming_...my brain hurts from the effort alone..." 

"Didn't know something the size of a pea could feel that much pain..." Raphael mumbled. 

"What was that?" The troll eyed him suspiciously. 

"Nothing..." 

"He was just saying that you probably couldn't think of a good enough one to stump us anyway." Donatello grinned. 

The rest of us looked at him incredulously. 

"What?" He asked innocently. 

"A challenge, eh? Okay, you're on! Just give me a second..." 

As the troll was busy thinking up a riddle, Donatello gestured us to gather around him. 

"Look," he whispered. "Riddles are easy. All you have to do is think logically. Take the riddle piece by piece, examine the facts, put it together, and the answer is revealed. Piece of cake. If you ask me, he's letting us off easy." 

"Yeah, right, Donnie." Raphael complained. "And just what if he gives us a riddle that's unsolvable?" 

Donatello smirked at him. "Raph, _nothing_ is unsolvable. Just leave it to me." 

"Okay, okay, I got one..." The troll held up his hands, summoning for quiet. We gathered around him, listening intently. 

"Light as a feather, there is nothing in it..." His voice held a melodic, almost hypnotic quality. "...the strongest man can't hold it for much more than a minute..." 

"Hmmmm..." Donatello tapped a finger against his chin, deep in thought. 

"That's _it_? That's the entire riddle?" Raphael looked disgusted. "Sheesh...so much for _clues_, huh Donnie?" 

"Breath." 

"What?" 

"Breath. The answer is breath. It's light as a feather, and even a strong man can't hold it for very long." 

The troll sighed. "Yes, that's correct. Geeze...after all these years, I just can't come up with them like I used to..." 

"So we gained our passage, let's go." Raphael hurried toward the bridge." 

"WAIT!" The troll held up his hands again, ordering us to stop. "There are five of you. You're going to have to answer five riddles." 

"_What_?" Raphael was outraged. "You didn't say anything about _five_--" 

"It's okay, Raphael...I got it." Donatello said smugly. 

"This is a waist of time, Don." 

"What if we go in two's?" Michaelangelo inquired. 

"Two's?" The troll eyed him curiously. 

"Well, yeah. Like, two at a time. Raph and Don could go first..." 

"Hmmmm..." The troll considered that for a moment. "Okay, but no more than two. Which means you still have to answer two more riddles. One of you will have to cross alone." 

"Fair enough." Leonardo gave Raphael a look that was a cross between pleading and warning. It was in our best interest to cooperate with this creature. 

The troll thought again. "This time, I'm going to make it harder..." 

"Oh great..." Raphael said sarcastically. 

"Come on, Raph, we can do this. Besides, it's kinda fun." 

"Yeah, Mike...you _would_ think so..." 

Again, the troll's singsong voice began. "Pronounced as one letter, and written with three...two letters there are, and two only in me. I'm double, I'm single, I'm black blue and grey...I'm read from both ends, and the same either way." 

"What the--how the hell are we supposed to know _that_? Talk about your unanswerable--" 

"It's an eye." Donatello said casually, attempting to conceal the grin that was forcing its way onto his face. 

"Correct!" The troll announced. 

Raphael mumbled under his breath and shook his head. 

"Like I said, guys--piece of cake!" 

"One more..." The troll took his time now, attempting to think of one that would completely stump us. He frowned in thought, mumbling under his breath. "I got it!" He finally shouted. He looked very pleased with himself. 

"I am the part of the bird that is not in the sky...who can drown in the ocean and yet remain dry. A last vestige of man that refuses to die. In mourning I am tossed at your feet to lie...I begin my job early, devouring your ankles and thighs. I work my way up, eating your legs to your waist. And though around midday away I am chased, I return quickly to savor the arm of my taste. As evening falls I enter your lungs, spiraling down past your mouth and your tongue. I feast on your body, your soul, and your mind, but as darkness falls you shall find...that away I will go, a relief for some...at least until tomorrow morning comes." 

All eyes turned toward Donatello again, waiting expectantly. His brow was a knot of concentration. He stared at his fingers, counting off the clues we'd been given. 

"Part of the bird not in the sky..." 

Raphael watched him impatiently. "Well, come on, Mr. Braniac, we don't have all day." 

"Just give me a second...I'm thinking..." 

As I watched Donatello, I began to go over the clues in my mind as well. What could drown in the ocean and yet remain dry...? It disappears when darkness falls, but reappears in the morning... 

As I looked at each of them in turn, and the ground beneath their feet, the answer suddenly struck me. 

"A shadow." Three voices rang out simultaneously. It seemed Michaelangelo and Leonardo had come to the conclusion at the same moment as I. 

Donatello nodded. "Of _course_! It's so simple!" 

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Okay, we answered your stupid riddles. Can we go now?" 

"Very well...but next time, they won't be so easy." 

"Yeah, yeah...come on, guys." He motioned for us to follow him across the bridge. "Leo, you come with me. Splinter can go next, with Donnie or Mike." 

I know he was trying to protect me. If the bridge snapped, my life would be spared. And with someone behind me, perhaps I could be pulled to safety should something go wrong. It was a very unselfish gesture. I again reminded myself that despite Raphael's rough exterior, he was actually very caring and considerate. 

I glanced back to where the troll had been standing and noticed that he had disappeared. It seemed he was quite the sly fellow. Raphael and Leonardo took their first tentative steps across the bridge. I held my breath, praying that they would make it across safely. It appeared as though it hadn't been used in quite some time. Still it held, and once they were safely across, I breathed a sigh of relief. Now, it was my turn. 

Michaelangelo took my arm and guided me slowly over the panels of rotting wood. With each step, the bridge emitted an eerie creek. Michaelangelo's grip tightened on my arm as we neared the middle. He glanced down over the side, noting the severe drop to the jagged rocks below. He swallowed audibly and focused his eyes forward. I continued to breathe steadily, reminding myself not to give in to my fear. 

We made it safely across. I must say, it never felt so good to be on solid ground. Donatello was last. We watched in anticipation as he made his way slowly across. An audible gasp escaped us as he neared the middle. A loud snap broke the silence as one of the ropes gave way. The bridge tilted, and Donatello grabbed onto the remaining rope, his feet dangling below. 

"Donatello!" Leonardo called. "Hang on!" 

"I am, Leo, believe me!" 

"Pull yourself along the rope, my son!" 

How I wanted to come to his aid, but I knew that if any of us were to add our weight to that rotting bridge, the entire thing might give way. 

Donatello did as he was instructed, moving one hand over the other to pull himself across. The rest of us waited with bated breath. I could feel my heart pounding furiously within my chest as I watched his agonizing descent toward us. As soon as he was near enough, we grabbed onto him tightly, pulling him to safety. 

"Geeze..." Michaelangelo breathed once we were all safe and sound. "I sure hope we're going the right way. I'd hate to think we did all of that for nothing..." 

  


  



	16. Chapter Eleven

legendseleven.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter Eleven**

_(Written by Dawnatello)_

  


  


_This mountain we must climb over   
This mountain we must climb   
I will follow you over   
We will survive _

It's time now   
We must be moving onward   
It's time for us to fly   
Take care and look over your shoulder  
I'm there all the time 

If you're lost and you need someone to count on   
Oh you've got to look to me   
Because it's times like these when a good friend is a savior  
Oh you come running on back to me 

It's time now   
We must be moving onward   
It's time for us to fly   
Take care and look over your shoulder   
I'm there all the time... 

- "The Mountain Song" by Vertical Horizon 

  


  
"More tea?" Splinter finished pouring the steaming liquid into his mug and held the teapot out to Andrew, smiling kindly. 

He sniffled and reached for a tissue. "Yes, thank you." 

As he watched the elderly rat fill his mug, his alarm grew. The teapot was clearly visible beneath the layer of fur and claws, as if Splinter were nearly non-existent. Again, he had to wonder if this wasn't all an illusion, but he reminded himself that he'd felt the rat's hand on his shoulder, and that touch had been solid and real. 

Splinter's hands began to shake, and he nearly dropped the teapot. He set it down quickly, returning them to his lap and staring at them intently. He said nothing, and as Andrew watched him, he studied his face, trying to read his expression for signs of what the sensei must be thinking. 

The rat closed his eyes, breathing deeply as a wave of pain washed over him. He clenched his fists, feeling a tightening in his chest, and for a moment, he became panicked that he might be suffering from a heart attack. 

"Splinter?" Andrew stood in alarm and took a tentative step toward him. "Are you alright?" 

A couple of tense moments passed, and then he nodded as some of the pain began to subside. When he glanced down at his lap again, and noticed the way his image seemed to flicker, he began to understand. 

"I will be all right." He looked up into Andrew's eyes. "Time is passing quickly. I am afraid that I must hurry with my explanations." 

"You're...fading from existence, aren't you?" 

"Yes." The rat nodded solemnly. "I believe the pain is an indicator of my current condition. Having one's soul diminish into oblivion can not be a pleasant process." 

He didn't like the sound of those words one bit. _Diminished into oblivion...?_ He couldn't allow that to happen. Somehow, he had to help Splinter. 

"Please..." He said earnestly as he sat back down on the couch. "Tell me what I have to do." 

  


  
It was a most peculiar sensation as we walked among the trees that lined our path on the other side of the bridge. Their trunks and branches bent and twisted at odd angles, creating geometric shapes as if forced that way by giant hands. The entire area was charged with a sense of magic. It felt as though our every action was being watched closely and judged. This sense of invisible scrutiny caused the fur on my neck and arms to stand on end. 

My sons conversed about the similarities of this place to the forest they had once journeyed into so many years ago. It held the same feeling of unrest and urgency, and the shapes of the trees were just as unnatural in their beauty. Their stay in the forest had been a mission of survival, and the outcome of this quest too, it seemed, was a matter of life or death. 

We walked in silence for quite a while, each seeming to be lost within his own thoughts. I knew that an air of alarm and foreboding had sprung up among my pupils. For each of them had started to become transparent as well. It was a difficult situation to deal with. None of us knew how much time we had left or what it was we were even searching for. Perhaps Merlin had only instructed us on this adventure so that we would be able to die in peace, knowing that we had at least tried to overcome our unstoppable fate. 

However, I could not allow myself to think that way. 

I knew I must cling to hope, no matter what we were to encounter. Our fates would not be sealed until the time that we faded away altogether. I would not allow myself to give up. My sons were so brave and determined. I could not let them down. And in return, they kept my spirits up and my heart willing to go on. 

  


  
"Hey, look! It's a leprechaun!" Michaelangelo stared off into the underbrush, eyes wide in excitement. 

"It was probably just your imagination..." 

"No, Leo, I really saw it. It was this way. Come on!" 

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Mike, there's no such thing as leprechauns. They're storybook characters. They don't really exist." 

All eyes turned toward Raphael, looking at him incredulously. 

He threw his hands up. "Okay, okay...I get the point..." 

Michaelangelo stared intently toward the trunks of the nearby trees. He hurried along on his tiptoes, as if silently stalking prey. I watched in amusement for a while, wondering what my son was hoping to accomplish by catching such a creature. 

"Gold..." 

"Hmmm?" 

"Gold", Leonardo repeated. "The story goes that if you catch a leprechaun, it'll be forced to lead you to its pot of gold." 

"Ahh, yes...and what use do we have of gold?" I wondered aloud. 

"I guess Mikey figures that since we're poor, we could use the cash." Raphael interjected. "And I tend to agree with him." 

"Ahh...but one is never truly poor if he has those who care for him." 

"That may be true...but you can't sell your brother for food...well, not very easily anyway." 

"I'll go get him, Master." Leonardo offered. 

I nodded my approval. He crept through the trees and quickly vanished. 

Donatello gazed up into the sky, pointing. "Nice rainbow." 

Raphael frowned. "Where?" 

"There." 

There was indeed a very colorful rainbow arching across a pale blue sky. Perhaps Michaelangelo had been right. I had heard stories that leprechauns hid their treasures at the end of the rainbow. 

A few moments later, Leonardo reappeared with Michaelangelo in tow. 

"But, Leo, I almost _had_ him!" 

"And then what? Mike, we don't have time for this." 

"But, _gold_, Leo. We'd be rich!" 

"And what good is that money gonna do us if we're not around to use it?" 

Michaelangelo opened his mouth to respond, but thought the better of it. I believe Leonardo's point was well taken. 

As we continued northward, I overheard Raphael tell Michaelangelo, "Don't worry...if we survive this, I'll take ya leprechaun hunting later, and we'll grab all the gold we can carry." 

_If_ we survive... 

It was a chilling reminder of all we were about to sacrifice should we fail. 

  


  
The sun was bright and it glistened on their skin, casting eerie shadows and sparkles as it shone through their fading bodies. If I stood at just the right angle as the sun caught their form, the image would fade for a moment all together, as if they had not been standing there. It was an eerie sensation. At times, I felt as though I had lost them already. We were growing so weak and our images were fading so rapidly. It seemed a chore to keep moving, and there were times when I seriously considered the idea of giving in. But I _had_ to carry on--if not for myself, then for the ones I called my sons. They deserved better than this fate. I could not allow them to disappear, not with all they had to offer. 

However, I had to rest. My feet were aching something terrible, and my physical body--what was left of it--felt as though a weight had been dropped on it in a valiant attempt to hold it in place and refuse me the completion of my mission. I sunk down to rest on a rotting tree trunk, breathing heavily. 

"Master..." Michaelangelo knelt beside me, sweat pouring down his brow. "maybe we should rest for a while." 

"Yes, my son...but only for a moment. Time moves swiftly." 

"We're not gonna make it...are we?" 

The look of sorrow in my son's eyes nearly broke my heart. There are no words that can properly express all that I was feeling in that moment. I could find no words of condolence for my sons either. Indeed, I had lost all determination. It seemed as though pushing ourselves in such a manner served only to prolong the inevitable. 

The others lowered to the ground next to us for some much-needed rest. Each had looks of defeat and loss etched on their faces. It was difficult to look at them now. The weight of conquest and hopelessness was full upon me. I had grown so weak, it was an effort just to raise my head. 

A harsh breeze began to blow. It ruffled my fur, sending a chill throughout my body. I wondered if this was what death felt like. 

"What's that?" Donatello was pointing up toward the sky. I rose my eyes to follow his lead. A dark creature of immense beauty was flying toward us. It resembled night itself, and for a brief moment, I was fearful that it had come to claim our lives and carry us away to whatever oblivion waited. 

"Flynne!" Mustering all of his strength, Michaelangelo rose to his feet and waved his hands high in the air. A strong wind blew all around us, causing the nearby leaves to dance wildly and catching the ends of bandana tails and cloaks as the creature began to circle, making a quick descent toward the ground. 

A magnificent black horse strode up to Michaelangelo, nuzzling him in the shoulder. A solid gold horn protruded up from the top of its head, and great feathery wings folded themselves against its muscular sides. 

"Michaelangelo," it bowed its head in a gesture of reverence. "I heard about your mission and thought you might be in need of assistance. Good thing I found you. You look dreadful." 

"Gee, thanks..." but a small smile had returned to Michaelangelo's features. 

"Guys, this is Flynne." He introduced us all in turn. "And this is Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and my Master Splinter." 

I bowed toward the mighty beast as swiftly as my body would allow, in a gesture of friendship. 

"It's an honor to meet you all. Michaelangelo has told me a lot about you." 

"Don't believe everything you hear..." Raphael was looking at Michaelangelo skeptically. 

The pegasus laughed. "Don't worry...all of it was good natured." When he noticed our crestfallen expressions, he added, "Why the long faces?" 

"Flynne, we've failed our mission. We still don't know what we're looking for, and we're too weak to continue. Master Splinter's nearly invisible, and we're all fading fast." 

"Don't worry...all hope is not lost..." 

"But we don't even know where to go." 

"But _I_ do." The horse smiled proudly. 

"You do?" Donatello's face lit up with hope. "But...how?" 

"I spend most of my time in the air, flying above. I see things. Now, come on, we don't have much time." 

Flynne lowered onto his knees and spread one great wing along the ground, gesturing us to climb onto his back. It would be a tight fit, and I wondered if he would be able to carry such a burden with any speed or grace, but he insisted it was no big effort. 

"I once had to carry Cronus on my back, of all people--talk about body aches! But if I can do that, this will be a piece of cake. Hold on!" 

And with that, I felt a slight jarring sensation, and we were sailing up into the afternoon sky. 

  


******

  
The flight was long and my joints ached by the time we had settled back onto solid ground. I knew, however, that we would have never made it on foot. The scenery had been magnificent to behold. What a wonder it was to look down on the earth from such a grand distance. The treetops were the size of bright green marbles. For a moment, I wondered what it would be like to reach down and hold them in the palm of my hand. The river far below was a twisting rope of brightest blue that glistened with an unearthly light. Nearby, birds flapped their wings fervently, in an attempt to keep up with our flying transport. The fresh cool air blew through my fur as we floated weightlessly, brining refreshment to my spirit as well as my body. 

Still, it was good to be able to rely on my own devices again, however weak I might have been. It seemed that as soon as our feet touched solid earth, the sky darkened and a gentle rain began to fall. Flynne spread out a wing, attempting to shield us from the wet that pelted us from the branches high above. We walked in silence as he led us to a clearing covered in moss and shrubbery. 

"I'm afraid this is as far as I'm allowed." He said softly. 

I turned toward the beast. "Thank you. You have been most kind." 

Flynne bowed to me in return. "You are most welcome, Splinter. Take care of them. Complete your mission." 

He turned to go, but Michaelangelo stopped him, wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you, Flynne. For everything." 

The pegasus nuzzled him and whinnied, and then, without looking back, took to the air once again. 

Suddenly, we were alone once more, and with no greater clue as to the object we so desired. 

"What now?" Donatello asked, gazing at the rain-soaked moss that clung to the trunks of the trees. 

"Leonardo wiped the moisture from his eyes and peered into the distance. "I'd say we should keep moving north...but I think I've lost my sense of direction. What do you think, Master?" 

I squinted at our surroundings in confusion. Indeed, it did seem as though north was lost to us. Perhaps it was a side effect from flying. We were used to navigating from the ground. Floating high above the terrain was an experience all new to us. 

"Who goes there?" A voice spoke out, interrupting me from my thoughts. 

We had let our guard down once again. It seemed we were becoming sloppy. However, it was difficult to maintain our concentration on such matters when our time was growing so short. I gazed into the trees, searching for the voice's owner, but there was no one to be seen. 

"Forgive us for our intrusion." I began. "We are lost travelers on a mission to--" 

"Lost you say?" The leaves of a nearby bush parted, and a giant hand extended toward us. It was followed quickly by a forehead and a pair of eyes, which peeked up over the leaves at us. The man laughed a deep, hearty laugh, which rumbled like thunder and rose to his full height so that he might approach us. The ground beneath our feet quaked a bit with each step. 

I would say this man was a giant. He stood at least seven feet tall. He had a broad build and long white hair that cascaded past his shoulders. His matching beard flowed over his chest and down his stomach, but for all of my matted, dripping fur, his long hair appeared relatively dry. As I took note of his appearance, he looked upon us with friendly eyes. 

"Lost?" He asked again with a smile. "Then you must not be the turtles and rat I have been waiting for all this time." 

"You? You mean we _found_ it?" Michaelangelo asked excitedly. 

The giant nodded. "If you be the ones I was sent here for, that is." 

"We're the ones." Leonardo quickly assured him. 

The giant smiled. "Thought so. Very well then, follow me." 

  


  
"Who are you? What is this place?" Raphael had his arms wrapped around his body, attempting to shield himself from the cold of the falling rain. 

"I am Zeus, God of all Gods." 

His voice seemed to deepen when he spoke his name, so much so in fact, that I felt a tremor rumble through me. I glanced to my right where Michaelangelo stood and noticed how he visibly shuddered as well. 

"And this...is Asgard." 

"Asgard..." Donatello pondered Zeus's words for a moment. It seemed there was some important connection with the name, but he couldn't quite place it. 

"Yes, Donatello..." It was as if Zeus could read his thoughts. "We have met before. Many years ago, you and your brothers saved our land from Loki's reign." 

"Yes...I remember..." 

"It was my shield that revealed to you all you needed to know." 

"The shield...of _course_! I remember it so clearly now. I was roaming the Halls, searching for a way out when I came upon a room labeled _Asgard_. The people inside were frozen, just like all of the other creatures I had come into contact with. _You_ were sitting among a group of other Gods. And there was a shield next to you. It was a shiny gold, and on its front was etched the symbol of a turtle. It drew my attention immediately, but as I picked it up, I received a shock. Reflected in it's surface was the shield's owner--you--and although your face was calm where you sat, your reflection revealed a great anger and outrage. I knew immediately that there was more going on than Locke had admitted to. Even before I found him, I knew the truth the shield would reveal--that Locke's true identity was Loki." 

"Yes." Zeus appeared pleased with Donatello's assessment. "It was the truth that freed us from our immortal prison. And so shall the truth free you now!" 

A blinding bolt of lightning suddenly struck the earth only feet from where we stood. The earth shook beneath us, knocking us to the water soaked ground. Only seconds later, the loud rumbling crash of thunder announced the spot where the lightning had struck. I stared in amazement. For there, in the lightning's place, stood the very shield Donatello had once used against Loki. 

We rose to our feet carefully, eyeing the shield with wonder. Donatello appeared awestruck as he slowly approached it, Leonardo, Raphael and Michaelangelo not far behind. 

"I must warn you..." Zeus' voice brought a halt to our approach. "The shield never lies. It reveals the truth, and only that. It shows you what you need to see, and nothing more. Truth can be very startling...very unkind. You must prepare yourself to accept whatever it is that it's about to show you." 

"I'm ready..." Donatello said breathlessly. 

A chorus of 'me too's' followed. Zeus approached me last. 

"As am I." I assured him. 

He nodded and lifted the shield. "Very well. Michaelangelo will be first." 

  


******

  
I can not say exactly what it was that Michaelangelo saw in the shield. But I _do_ remember the way his eyes lit up, the terror that streaked across his face for a moment. I began to wonder if this was all too much, if maybe we would be better off not knowing whatever truth it was that was about to be revealed to us. Still, I could not turn away. This was our only hope. 

"Remember--" Zeus urged. "the first time you appeared here, you were early. You had not yet become the legends that you are. It was the belief of your fans that made you so. This is your one chance. Go to them. Reveal yourselves to them. Seek their help. Time is dwindling. You must bring back the belief that once thrived in you." 

"And if we succeed...?" Leonardo's face was hopeful. 

"Faith is a strong commodity. For how can we truly exist without belief? Build upon that belief--make it strong and unwavering, and perhaps..." 

"Perhaps?" Raphael urged. 

"Perhaps that belief will turn into something more substantial." 

"You mean we'll be real..." Donatello's eyes were wide. 

Zeus only smiled. "Perhaps." 

"I can see them..." Michaelangelo gasped. "It's all so clear now! Hey guys, I can see them!" 

Zeus' voice rumbled. "Choose, Michaelangelo...choose wisely." 

I watched dumbfounded as Michaelangelo pressed a finger to the shield. "Her. I choose her." 

A misty fog swirled around his legs and up past his chest until it had completely enveloped him. I heard his startled cry, and I rushed forward, attempting to come to his aid, but alas, I was too late. He had disappeared. 

"Where'd he go?" Raphael's eyes darted around, searching our surroundings anxiously. "What did you do to him, Zeus?" 

"Calm yourself, Raphael. Michaelangelo is safe. He will return to you when his mission is over. Now, step forward, Leonardo." 

Leonardo hitched his breath, but made no hesitation. As he gazed into the shield, the veil of concern lifted from his features and an amazed smile played across his face. 

"I don't believe it...this is amazing! All of these people...but how do I choose?" 

"Let your intuition be your guide, my son." 

"But Master, there are so many! So many that have sacrificed so much...for _us_!" 

"It is a hard decision, yes." Zeus agreed. "Only the true fans still remain. It is they who you see in the shield now. Their faith is great, but it isn't enough to sustain you. You must plead your case, you must get them to understand and to listen. It won't be an easy job. They don't believe you exist. You must convince them otherwise." 

Leonardo closed his eyes. "I have chosen." He said simply. The fog returned, and suddenly, Leonardo was gone. 

"I want to go next. _Please_." 

"Very well, Donatello." 

He knelt before the shield, visibly shaking. It seemed it was still a challenge trying to convince himself that all of this was possible, and not just a fever induced hallucination. It was an internal struggle he was battling with himself. He wanted so much to believe, but a tiny part of him still could not fathom it all. 

"Remember...if you fail, you will vanish forever. It will be as if you never were." 

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." Raphael mumbled. 

There were tears running down Donatello's cheeks as he reached out toward the shield. "I've chosen, Zeus." He looked at Raphael and me. "See you on the other side." 

In less than a second, he had vanished. 

It was down to Raphael and myself. 

"Go ahead, my son. It is your turn." 

"But Splinter, you're worse off than me. You should go first." 

I had to smile and his giving attitude. "I will be fine. Please...go. I will be right behind you." 

With a sigh, Raphael moved forward and placed himself in front of the shield. As he gazed into it, his eyes widened in surprise. 

"Spooky!" 

It took him longer to decide than it had taken the others. He stood there for several long moments, expressions of alarm, fear, surprise and humor flashing across his face. 

"Geeze, this is weird..." He glanced at me with an ironic smile. "What a trip..." 

"You must choose quickly." Zeus reminded him. 

"Yeah, okay..." 

A moment later, he closed his eyes as tendrils of fog rose up, twisting their way around him. As he faded from view, I heaved a sigh. 

"Something on your mind, Splinter?" 

"I am afraid I will never see them again." I admitted. 

"Don't be afraid. You and your sons have overcome many things that I hadn't thought previously possible among the creatures here." 

"Yes..." I nodded, trying to convince myself that all would be well. "You are right." 

He ushered me to stand before the shield, and as I gazed into it, I could not believe my eyes. 

It was as if I was looking into a mirror of my soul. I saw myself as I am now--a transparent, flickering two-dimensional image of flesh and fur. Something about me did not appear real, as if I had been drawn on the pages of a comic book. It was alarming to say the least, to view myself in my entirety and realize the extent of my condition. But then the image shifted, became something deeper and more meaningful. 

I was suddenly human...but not just one human, a multitude of them--men, women, boys and girls of all races and ethnicities and backgrounds. It was as if a part of my soul had poured into each one of them, and they in turn, had become a part of me. It was the most peculiar sensation. There were so many of them, they were beyond count, and yet I knew that it was only a small percentage of the vast population of humankind. 

These were our fans--the ones who had remained true throughout the years. And it was because of their belief that we even existed. Suddenly, the realization dawned on me. Perhaps Merlin did not tell us of our fans because we were to find out our purpose on our own. Perhaps this was the reality we sought. This was our destiny. 

But if I reached out to one of the multitude--if I somehow convinced that person that I was real, that I needed their help...if they managed to convince others to believe, would I truly become _real_? Would that state of consciousness be permanent? If so, would I someday die? And how would life really be for us, living as mutants in a human world? What trials and hardships would it bring that we hadn't yet experienced? 

But as I gazed into each of their faces, I knew I could not turn back. As I looked into their eyes, I began to understand them. I was given a brief glimpse into each of their lives. I saw who each one was as a person. I came to know their hopes and dreams. I realized I had to choose, but it was a very difficult decision. There was an entire multitude of dedicated fans who had bestowed all of their belief upon me. What an enormous feeling to know that so many cared so deeply for my existence. 

Finally, I found the one that I could most relate to--the one that I felt would understand me the best. I latched onto his image. I closed my eyes, willing myself toward him. A gust of wind entrapped me, and I was falling... 

Mere seconds later, I opened my eyes and discovered myself here, in your home. You were the one I chose, Andrew. The time has come. Will you help me? Will you convince others to believe? 

Andrew swallowed and rose from his seat, a feeling of conviction washing over him. "I will, Master Splinter. I'll help however I can." 

  


  



	17. Chapter Twelve

legendstwelve.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter Twelve**

_(Written by Dawnatello, with help from various fans)_

  


  


_The days grow shorter and the nights are getting long  
Feels like we're running out of time  
Every day it seems much harder tellin' right from wrong  
You got to read between the lines _

Don't get discouraged, don't be afraid,  
We can make it through another day  
Make it worth the price we pay 

The Good Book says it's better to give than to receive  
I do my best to do my part  
Nothin' in my pockets I got nothin' up my sleeve  
I keep my magic in my heart 

Keep up your spirit, keep up your faith,  
I am counting on you  
You know what you've got to do 

Fight the Good Fight every moment  
Every minute every day  
Fight the Good Fight every moment  
It's your only way 

All your life you've been waiting for your chance  
Where you'll fit into the plan  
But you're the master of your own destiny  
So give and take the best that you can 

You think a little more money will buy your soul some rest  
You'd better think of something else instead  
You're so afraid of being honest with yourself  
You'd better take a look inside your head 

Nothing is easy, nothing good is free  
But I can tell you where to start  
Take a look inside your heart  
There's an answer in your heart 

Fight the Good Fight every moment  
Every minute every day  
Fight the Good Fight every moment  
It's your only way 

- "Fight the Good Fight" by Triumph 

  


  
"Why...?" She looked at him astounded, not quite sure what to do or say. "Why did you choose _me_?" 

He smiled at her. It was a gesture of hidden amusement and a secret knowledge that he had yet to reveal, but there was also an underlying sense of irony. 

He took her hand, and still, after all of this time with him, after everything he'd told her, she still could not get over how _real_ he felt. 

"Because you understand me. You have this amazing ability to get inside my head. And when I saw you there in that shield, I knew there was no way you would turn me down." 

"Inside your head...? But I never _knew_ you...not the _real_ you...not until now..." 

"Could have fooled me." He smiled again, his brown eyes full of hope. 

She smiled back, though her heart was pounding. How could she have possibly even come _close_ to portraying him correctly in her stories? 

"You _will_ help us, right?" 

"Did you have to ask?" 

He shook his head. "I just wanted to hear you say it. Just so I can hold onto those words and keep them close to me when things start to get rough." 

Her voice was shaking now. "I will help you, Mike. I'll do everything in my power to bring you into existence. Please believe me." 

He nodded, a tear escaping down his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. 

All she could do in response was nod. She knew she would start crying if she tried to say anything. 

  


******

  
It was so unreal. It felt as though her reality had shifted and she was lost in some sort of fantastical paradox. This all seemed so impossible. Yet, in some deep place within herself, she knew that what she had just heard and experienced had been real. She gazed into his eyes now, searching them for the affirmation she sought. 

Those eyes...they were real, just like the yearning they held...and he was watching her... 

_We are responsible for creating our own reality...what we focus upon is what manifests in our lives..._ How many times had she told her patients that? This experience seemed to confirm that theory. It was somehow comforting to know that she'd been right--that she hadn't led anyone astray. Still, she had to wonder for a moment if she'd gone crazy. 

"Donna...are you alright?" 

"Yes," she nodded, but deep down, she wasn't quite sure. "I'm just...this is taking a while to process..." 

He nodded. "I understand." 

Although the next few moments of silence seemed more like hours, Leonardo sat there patiently, watching her with those intense eyes. 

Finally, she cleared her throat. "I ummm...you mean a _lot_ to me. And like I said, I feel like I can relate to you--to who you _are_--" 

"That's why I came to you." He said softly. I saw that in your eyes. I knew there was a special bond somehow. I can feel it now." 

She swallowed, feeling both exalted and deathly afraid at the same time. 

"Leo...you know I'll help. I'll do anything I can." 

Again, he nodded. "I know." 

Shaking, she rose to grab the phone. _I have to call someone_, she told herself. _I have to know I haven't gone insane..._

  


******

  
She sat there for a moment in complete and utter shock. He watched her warily, hoping for some sort of sign that would tell him she actually believed all of this craziness. For an instant, he began to doubt it himself. 

"I'm...really flattered," she breathed. 

He followed her gaze, out to the mountains they could make out in the moonlight. The faint light made his strangely fading image easier to watch, somehow... and it was quieter up here, and she thought the air and the stars would help them both think. 

She had known it was too much to ask to think the fresh air would calm Raph down, but it had seemed to help. Chris had told her all about the view there before she ever saw the place; she'd rolled her eyes at him. Views were... views. Something you saw out of the window of your house. No big deal. 

But this wasn't a view--this was something more; so high in Vermont terms that the peaks of the mountains all looked like they were on the same level. Where the trees opened up, places that were an hour's drive away looked like merely a long walk--if you could walk on air. 

She glanced over, saw he was looking out at the mountaintops too. She wondered how much he remembered of that trip up the Connecticut in the Mirage comics, if it seemed real at all to him. 

She could hardly look at him now. It pained her too much to watch him slowly fade away into nothing. 

"So you'll help me?" 

"Of course I will. How could you think I'd say no?" 

"I didn't." he grinned. 

She smiled back, still not fully able to grasp it all. It felt like some sort of sick, twisted dream. Maybe she would wake up and find out that she'd been tucked safely under the covers of her bed all along. She had to admit to herself, though, that she hoped that wasn't the case. 

"We need to get home," she decided. 

"What for?" He looked at her curiously. "You still haven't told me what that is, out there..." He pointed at a flashing light on the side of the mountain just opposite their position. 

"Radio tower. They put the lights on so planes don't hit 'em." 

He pointed again. "And that's the ski area." 

"One of them, yeah. But...Raph, it's gonna be light soon. God knows, people see weird things out here, but...you're gonna be weirder than most. And I'm betting you'd rather ride shotgun then crouched down in the seat." 

"So we're going back to your place." He sounded disappointed. 

"I think we have to. Besides...I want to see if I can get in touch with some friends." 

_More like, I need to make sure I'm not going crazy..._

He helped her carefully off the hood of the Jeep, and they headed back down the mountain. 

  


******

  
She sat there for a moment, completely numb. She felt oddly detached, as if her brain had entered a totally different dimension, yet left her body behind. The story Don had told her was so completely off the wall. Then again, the idea that a Ninja Turtle had materialized and was sitting in her room right now was pretty off the wall too. 

At that moment, everything had become so bizarre that she was beyond the point of freaking out. She knew she had two options--she could go completely mad now, or she could just go with it. She favored the latter. 

She wondered who the others were that had been visited. Were they people she knew? Were they even on her email lists? Maybe they were total strangers from the other side of the world who had never even heard of the turtles' online presence. She sighed, wishing she could talk to them, just so she'd have some confirmation that she hadn't gone completely insane. 

"Don?" 

He looked up at her, hope and fear in his large eyes. 

"Why me? What is it about me that made you come here?" 

"Because I knew you would help me," he said sincerely. 

"Of course I will, but...I don't know how. I mean, if you came looking for a really loud, enthusiastic, entrepreneur, you've come to the wrong fan..." 

He stared down at his lap, looking disheartened for a moment, but when he raised his eyes, there was conviction there. 

"I wasn't looking for a salesperson. I was looking for someone with a sincere heart--someone who wouldn't be afraid, who would listen, who would care...someone who would do whatever they could to help me. And I think you're that person." 

  


******

  
_Ring...ring..._

As they entered the house, Bridgett shot Raphael a nervous glance then sprinted toward the phone. 

"Hello?" 

An unfamiliar voice greeted her on the other end. 

"Hi Bridgett, it's me, Donna." 

"Donna? Donna in California, Donna? Donna who's never called me, Donna?" 

"Yeah, I know, I felt like using the phone for a change." 

Donna and Bridgett had met online, like many Ninja Turtle fans, and were both members of a couple of Ninja Turtle email lists. There were close to a hundred on each one, some of the same people on both, and some different. They had come to know most of the other members pretty well, and had sparked a special bond with a few as well. Their relationship with one another had grown into a genuine friendship over the years. 

Bridgett held her breath, hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ she had something unusual to tell her too. "Well, I'm glad you called, anyway... er... is anything going on?" 

Donna cleared her throat. "Oh, no. There's no special reason really....unless you think I _should_ have a reason...uh... yeah. So uh...Everything going ok?" 

"Uh... why?" 

"Well..." 

"_Do_ you have a reason?" She could only hope. 

"Well, actually. Yeah. I've had an interesting visit with a mutual...um...friend...and uh...er...I was just wondering if anyone else...that is...uh...Oh hell. Have any Ninja Turtles turned up at your house?" 

There was a long pause, and for a moment, Donna started to get really nervous. _This is it,_ she thought. _This is where my friends start telling me I've gone crazy..._

"Let me guess," Bridgett said, breaking the silence at last. "You got Leo? I bet your couch is in one piece..." 

Donna was speechless for a moment as three different responses fought for dominance in her head. "You too--? You've got- Your couch is _what_? Oh. So you have Raph, heh? I'm sorry. But then who's got--? OH! I think we need to call Dawn!" 

  


******

  
"This is my secret ingredient." 

She watched him warily, intensely interested in what he was doing, but painfully aware of how well she could make out the lines and patterns in the wood of the stove top right through his carapace. She'd wanted to do this for a very long time, but now, with the urgency of the moment, some of the magic had been lost. 

Michaelangelo tipped the seasoning container, tapping it carefully. She watched disconcertingly as the little brown flakes fell into the bowl. 

"You put in just enough cinnamon, and a dash of vanilla, and you have the best darn pancakes you ever tasted!" 

She watched him stir the batter, a feeling of dread knotting up in her chest. She didn't want this moment to end. She wanted to stand here forever in her kitchen helping Michaelangelo make pancakes and telling jokes. But it would all be over soon. Whether or not she managed to help him, she knew he couldn't stay there with her forever. 

Suddenly, the phone rang, breaking her from her reverie. She wiped her hands on a towel and rushed to pick it up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Dawn. It's Donna. Surprise!" 

"Donna?" 

She had known her for a few years now, having met her on the same email lists Bridgett had met her on. The Ninja Turtle fan community was actually a pretty tightly knit bunch. She considered Donna one of her closest friends, and had the pleasure of actually meeting her in person quite a few times now. They'd spoken on the phone a couple of times as well. It had been a long time though since their last phone conversation, and nearly a year since she had seen her last. A nervous feeling crept up on her for some reason, and she hoped she could mask it out of her voice. 

"Wow...I haven't talked to you on the phone for a long time. What's up?" 

"Well...ah...quite a lot, I think. Oh, and there are two of us calling. Bridgett, you on the line?" 

"All present and accounted for." 

_Dawn's going to think this is strange--having us both call at once_, she thought. _But what the hell--it IS strange..._

"Bridgett? Hi! Wow..." 

There was a pause. Dawn was unsure what to say for a moment. _Two_ close on-line friends calling her at the same time? Something was definitely up. She glanced at Michaelangelo and felt a tinge of hope. Maybe...just _maybe_ they were calling for a reason. 

"Ummm...what's going on?" She asked. 

"Well, we were hoping that maybe you've got a...houseguest?" 

Her heart started beating a mile a minute. "Oh god...you got one too?" 

"Ah, if only it was _one_..." Bridgett answered. "Though I suppose it's one each, isn't it?" 

"I don't know about you guys," Donna said. "But if there was only one, and it was just me that had seen or spoken to him, I'd be a whole lot more freaked out than I am now. And I'm plenty freaked out as it is. So just to be sure, tell me, please. Do each of you have a live, walking, talking, breathing, not to mention hungry, Ninja Turtle in your home?" 

Dawn swallowed, her excitement raising a notch. She knew just what Donna meant. There was safety in numbers. "Yes...god, I'm so relieved! Michaelangelo told me there were others, but as far as the lists go...I thought I was the only one! But who--wait, let me guess...Donna, you got Leo, right?" 

"Yeah, I did. He's here....uh...." they could hear her talking to someone else in the room with her, her voice muffled. "...what? Yes, you can have that. No, it's ok, really. Go ahead. I can get more." 

Dawn and Bridgett waited patiently for her return. 

"Ok, I'm here. Sorry." 

"It's okay." Dawn glanced at Mike again, who had now stopped mixing the batter and was watching her curiously. "So that leaves Phish with...either Don or Raph...unless you got...Splinter?" 

A long pause ensued. 

"Uhhh...Phish?" Dawn was starting to get nervous. "Bridgett? Hello?" There was a faint sound resembling a thump, followed by another louder thud. 

"Bridgett? Hello?" Donna inquired. 

The tinkling of glass and sounds of shouting in the background confirmed it for them. 

"Okay, never mind." Dawn said, feeling faint. "I know who's at Bridgett's house. So this leaves Donatello. The question is, who..." 

Donna thought for a moment. "Wendy? Mike? Sharee? Lola? Gads, I hope we don't have to call Norway..." 

Bridgett's voice returned to the phone. "Raph said the rest of the guys picked some of their biggest fans. That _is_ what we're talking about, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then Lola's the best bet of anyone you mentioned, I think, but I ain't callin' Norway if I don't have to. Maybe we should start with Sharee, or Blue? Blue might actually be awake at this hour..." 

And so they debated, long into the afternoon. 

  


******

  
She sighed as she laid her fingers over the keyboard. Just _how_ had she come to be in this position? It was simple really. The three of them had talked for hours and finally come to the conclusion that _she_ was the best one for the job. But now she was doubting it. Surely Donna would be taken more seriously, being older and working as a counselor for a living. And maybe Bridgett's email would be more closely read, seeing as how she hadn't been posting as much lately. 

They hadn't found anyone for Donatello yet. They had tried to call Blue, but she wasn't home, and they _sure_ weren't going to leave a message like that with her mother. 

_"Ummm...yes, could you please ask Lindsay for us if Donatello came for a visit? No, I'm not from a mental institution...no, I feel just fine..."_

She had to grin to herself a little. This whole thing was so ludicrous. 

She'd begun to doubt her ability to convey the urgency and seriousness this letter represented. She wasn't even sure how to begin. She couldn't just come out and say _Dear listers...there is a ninja turtle in my house..._ She had to word this delicately, to get them to believe somehow. 

Taking in a breath, she typed the words out with uncooperative fingers. She had to backspace several times, her hands were shaking so badly. 

_Dear Friends..._

She had never been so formal before. Perhaps if they realized the seriousness with which she wrote this, they would believe what she was saying was true. Then again...perhaps not. She sighed, a feeling of dread tugging at her heart. What if they thought this was all just a prank? What if they kicked her off the list for it and refused to listen to her? She couldn't think that way. This was too important. They were true fans, they'd _have_ to listen... 

_Something very...strange happened to me tonight. I know that what I'm about to tell you will be hard to believe, but I assure you it is NOT a prank. Someone came to visit me last night...one of the turtles...Michaelangelo. _

I know this sounds as if I've gone crazy, but I assure you I'm very sane (at least I sure as hell hope so!). Mike appeared in my house. And he was...real. I know so, because I touched him. He was as solid as you or I. I wasn't dreaming either. I was fully awake and conscious. 

I'm totally serious about all of this. Please believe that I wouldn't make something like this up. 

Mike came to me because he needs our help. It's a long story, but the turtles' existence is in danger. Because so much of the belief there once was in them has faded, they are fading too. Not only have they been fading from mainstream society--from our stores and television screens, but they have started to fade from existence all together. Now only the *true* fans remain, and it's up to us to get people interested in the turtles again. We have to get them to believe. If we fail to help them, the turtles and Splinter will be no more. The turtles are legends, they're heroes...they're a part of all of us...and unless we help them, that part of ourselves we've come to know and love so well will fade away forever. 

I assured Michaelangelo that I wouldn't let him down, no matter what the cost. I'm asking that if any of you truly care about the turtles, you'll help us. It's not going to be an easy task, but I'm sure if we all work together, we can get people to come to love them as we do. 

That's all it takes, really--just a little belief. And if we believe strongly enough, if we can get others to place their belief in them as well...the turtles will become living, breathing beings. If we fail...well...I really don't want to think about the consequences. 

To further prove I'm not insane, I found some other listers who have been visited as well. GreenWillow and Phishtar have met Leonardo and Raphael, and they understand the seriousness of this situation. That still leaves Donatello unaccounted for. We're not even sure if he visited another lister or someone we've never met before. If any of you have had a strange visitor last night, please speak up (but PLEASE don't pull any pranks! It would not be funny!). 

I can only hope that the rest of you will believe us. Time is running out quickly. We have to band together in order for this to work. Tell your friends about the turtles, introduce the kids you baby-sit for to the cartoons. Share the comics with your friends. Do whatever it takes to show others the wonders of TMNT and what makes them so special. 

I'll provide more information as the time draws nearer. But for now, just get the word out there anyway you can. 

Thank you for taking the time to read this... 

Dawn (Dawnatello) Coll

  
She read over the words, realizing how corny it all sounded. Maybe she should just delete it all. How could _anyone_ possibly believe any of this? She was starting to doubt it herself. Maybe her phone conversation this morning had only been a dream. Maybe all of her wishing about the Turtles' return had finally caused her to hallucinate it into being. 

But she only had to rise from her chair and glance down the hall to know that this wasn't all in her mind. She stared briefly at the sleeping turtle on the couch and sighed. 

Plunking back down in front of the computer, she clicked the send button on the email and sat back, holding her breath. This was bound to be a _long_ day. 

  


******

  
Work had been rough today. Raka unlocked the door, threw his stuff down on the closest chair, and sank down in front of the computer to check his email. What he found there in his inbox was not at all what he'd expected. 

He'd known Dawn for over a year, and he knew she was an honest and sincere person. He read over the email again, and her words triggered something within him--a fear he hadn't previously known. Still, he was skeptical. 

"Where ya been?" he mumbled to himself. "I could have told you the turtles existed myself." 

But as he thought about it for a moment, read back over her words, panic set in. 

"Wait a minute--_here_? Planet earth? The physical plane? You can _not_ be serious!" 

He clicked on the "reply" button and rested his fingers on the keys. 

_Dear Dawn,_

He paused for several minutes, searching for the right words. 

_I always told myself that yeah, the turtles do exist. But you're telling me they're actually HERE? Exactly where, which airport are you closest to, and how soon do you need me to be there?_

  


******

  
Mike thought about Dawn's message carefully. They'd been friends for a long time. They'd met in person. They'd gotten Michaelangelo tattoos together, for pete's sake. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if his friend had gone off the deep end. It was just too unbelievable. It _had_ to be a prank! 

_Dear Dawn, _

You can't be serious! I know this is a joke, but some people are gullible and will think you're telling the truth. And certain people's lives could be changed forever if they actually thought a ninja turtle was REAL. It's fun to think about the possibilities, but please--people, the Turtles are real, but in our HEARTS and MINDS -- NOT in our sewer system, or WORSE -- living rooms. 

Quartermane

As he thought about whether or not to hit the "send" button, a creepy feeling washed over him. It _had_ to be a joke. People were always making cracks like this. But, how could Dawn, who he had actually been talking to and thought to be a sane person suddenly change and start acting irrationally? It was really confusing. He decided to accept it as false. Still, he had a strong feeling he'd be laying in his bed awake tonight. 

  


******

  
"Holy shit..." Leah breathed. "She's kidding, right?" 

She scooted her chair closer to the screen, reading back over the email carefully. The words were there, plain as day. 

She knew Dawn fairly well. They'd been on the same email list for several years now. They'd met a few times at the comic convention in San Diego. 

_Dawn is, for the most part, a serious person who doesn't commonly hallucinate...at least...not to MY knowledge. This deserves more investigation..._

She began to type a response, her heart pounding in her chest. 

_Dawn, _

First, are you serious? Second, um, you didn't let them read stuff off Renet's site, did you? Third, don't let Raph read my fic about the cow falling on him. I mean this in the most self-preserving manner possible. Fourth, can I meet them? I will be on the first plane to wherever you are, guaranteed. Please, please, PLEASE bring them to San Diego with you! I could sneak them into our room easy. 

*happy dance* 

- Leah (Of the ever-gullible sort. "I do believe in fairies!" *claps hands* *G*)

  


******

  
Michael shook his head, staring at the screen disbelievingly. He so _wanted_ to believe it without reservation. 

_Who hasn't?_, he asked himself. _Who hasn't wished that sometime, when they were just sitting alone, that they had four five-foot tall ninjas chilling with them? Who hasn't fantasized about this?_

But the fact was...they weren't _real_. His first instinct was to wonder just what Dawn had been drinking, and perhaps Donna and Bridgett as well. Maybe they were in on this together. He wondered what the punch line was. 

Of course he wanted to believe! But how could he? Being the scientist that he was, and over the age of eight, he simply could not instantly believe that what she'd told them was true. 

He began to type his response, asking tons of questions that needed concrete answers before he could even _think_ about accepting this as fact. He wanted details. 

_What did you see? This is a joke right? If not, explain how this is physically possible._

It would take a _lot_ of heartfelt explanation and persuasion to even get him to consider that this was within the realm of possibility. 

  


******

  
She was frustrated and disheartened. As she read over all of the responses, it seemed as though the disbelievers outweighed those that had readily accepted the possibility. She couldn't blame them though. How would she have reacted if she'd been told that a Ninja Turtle had visited someone else? Still, at least there were a few who had agreed to help them. 

She glanced at Michaelangelo who had been reading over her shoulder. 

"Don't worry," she told him. "The others will come to our rescue. I'm sure they'll have emails of their own to send. We'll get them to understand." 

She returned her attention to the screen and noticed a new email. This one was from Green, another lister she'd met at the San Diego convention the previous year. 

_Dear List, _

I know I haven't been around a lot lately, but...I have been visited too. Master Splinter came to my house. He's sitting in my kitchen now. 

Andrew

  
Her eyes widened in shock and she looked at Michaelangelo again. He nodded slowly. 

"Splinter went too, I'm sure of it." 

She bit her lip and opened a new window, a wave of hope washing through her as she began to type. 

  


******

  


_I warned Dawn not to tell you guys the *whole* truth! I wouldn't believe it myself if... well, if my couch hadn't just got trashed by a *very* angry mutant. Actually, I'm still having some trouble believing it, and... well, let's just say my couch has looked better, okay? I guess if you want proof you can see yourself, your only bet is to come visit one of us, or to come out to the Con. _

--Phish* 

  
"Bridgett, you're a life saver!" Dawn said to her computer screen. A smile spread across her lips. She'd almost forgotten about what they'd decided. Every year she went to the Comic Convention in San Diego. It was always great fun, meeting up with her online turtle friends, finding comics she still needed and even hanging out with Kevin Eastman, one of the creators of her favorite green heroes. 

This year, it would be so much more. 

The three of them had decided that they would meet up at the San Diego convention this year, along with whomever else would be able to attend. This was no ordinary list meeting, however. They all knew that this meeting would probably be the event that would decide the Turtles' and Splinter's fate. How many fans would appear? How successful would their efforts prove to be? It was something she dreaded more than anything, but a strange fascination held her as well. What if they succeeded? 

Now she knew the identities to all of the people who had been visited that fateful night two days ago. Bridgett had been right--Donatello had gone to Lindsay. She'd been home the entire time too. She'd just been locked up in her room for so long, and so quietly that her mother assumed she'd gone out. Donatello had had to hide in the closet while her mother questioned her to find out if she was all right. 

Splinter, of course, had gone to Green. Dawn thought it had been a most fitting choice. They were both quiet and contemplative, and Green even had a goatee similar to Splinter's. So the five of them were left with the burden of conquering the biggest set of odds they would probably ever face. At least she knew now that she wasn't alone. How they'd lucked out with everyone being on the same email list, she couldn't guess, but it was a stroke of luck in their favor. And it seemed that with confirmation from others, the members of the list who had been doubtful were starting to come around. 

"We can do this..." she whispered to herself. "All we have to do is have a little faith..." 

  


  



	18. Chapter Thirteen

legendsthirteen.html

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_(Written by Dawnatello, with help from various fans)_

  


  


_There are truths that always are for certain  
There are things that never should have been  
All injustice and crimes against our brothers  
Are the things that pull apart all men. _

But the Truths that last throughout all ages  
Those of hope and love and people hand in hand  
Are the Truths that fill our hearts with song  
And the Truths that make us take a stand. 

I will Stand for those who may have fought but lost  
Always Gave their Best at any cost  
Stand alone and be proud  
Step out from the Crowd  
I will Stand, I will Stand I will Stand 

Let today be the start of new tomorrows  
Let tomorrow be a dream that never dies  
Make each thought and deed count for something  
May you learn from those who have grown wise. 

Show you care about a friend in darkness  
Let him know by reaching out your hand  
Make a pledge to be the one to finish every goal  
Make a pledge to always take a stand. 

I will Stand for those who may have fought but lost  
Always Gave their Best at any cost  
Stand alone and be proud  
Step out from the Crowd  
I will Stand, I will Stand I will Stand 

- "I Will Stand" 

  


  
It took some time, but eventually, through many phone calls and emails and Instant Messenger chat sessions, they'd managed to convince about eighty percent of their online turtle loving friends that they weren't crazy and they weren't pulling a prank. Disbelievers remained, but they were confident that the number of people now standing beside them would be enough to make a difference. They had to live on hope. It was all they could do. 

For Mike, it felt good to be a part of this team. The annual San Diego Comic Convention was nearing, and he was sure he could attract interest to the event. After all, he worked for the Valley Morning Star, which had three thousand daily subscribers. If he posted an article about the convention and the turtles, there were sure to be fans who would take the bait. 

His fingers flew over the keys as he put his hopes into words. He _would_ get others to come. He'd somehow draw other turtle fans out into the open. All hope was not lost. There was something real he could do about this. 

He paused for a moment, reflecting on the events of the past few days. When Dawn had first sent out that email, he'd been skeptical. He hadn't believed her, thinking it to be a clever, yet somewhat cruel prank. How wrong he'd been. After talking with her on the phone for over three hours, he'd come to realize how serious she was. He'd asked to talk to Michaelangelo, but she'd explained that he wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. Michaelangelo had come to her for help, so she was the only one able to see him in his current state. She'd promised though that if they succeeded in this mission, he would get the chance to meet Michaelangelo and the other turtles and even Splinter face to face. 

He'd had a hard time coming to grips with the fact that all of this was real, but the urgency and sincereness in her voice had been enough to convince him that no matter what the truth was of the situation, Dawn believed it to be real, and that was good enough for him. 

  


****

  
Due to her uncanny sense of optimism, Leah was one of the few who had believed almost instantaneously. She was very much looking forward to this year's convention. She already had several plans worked out in her head that would draw massive attention from the crowds while there. For one, she and Tasha could hand out flyers like they did the previous year, with lots of enticing Ninja Turtle information on them. She'd sacrificed her trip to Japan in order to rent out a theater to show TMNT movies and cartoons free of charge to the public. She had a few connections at some of the local newspapers, and planned to make her publicity that way. 

It had been like selling her corporate soul to get those same newspaper connections to print some features on eighties nostalgia, featuring the Ninja Turtles, but what more worthy cause was there? 

  


****

  
Terran had only been on the email list for a relatively short time compared to some, but she had been one of the first to accept what Dawn, Bridgett and Donna were saying as fact. At first, she viewed it as simply a symbolic way of bringing the Ninja Turtles back in the spotlight, but soon she realized it was so much more. And when Andrew and Lindsay both confirmed their story, it was impossible not to believe. 

Currently, she was busy working on plans of her own. Ever since she'd first read the email that started this all, she'd wanted desperately to believe it was true. She still wasn't entirely sure if what the others said was one hundred percent accurate, but even the slightest chance that it could be true was motivation enough. 

Her karate school's demo extravaganza was coming up, and this year, she planned on doing a Ninja Turtle theme. It was a long shot, but she hoped it would be enough to draw some new attention to her favorite characters and bring in more fans. She would be doing a weapons routine with "Turtle Power" playing in the background, or perhaps a mock sparring session with her sensei dressed as the Shredder. 

_Hmmm..._ she thought to herself. _Now to find a Ninja Turtle costume..._

****

Allison smiled as she pulled her Ninja Turtle t-shirt on over her head and paused to adjust her hair in the mirror. She'd finally managed to find a size small at Hot Topic. Finding turtle shirts at _all_ anymore was a good sign, really. But she knew she'd have to do way more than this to help her favorite fictional characters. 

That was the funny part...they were _fictional_...yet, she still believed she could help to bring them into reality. At first, she'd thought the thing one big joke, but it didn't take long to remind herself that Blue, Dawnatello, Phishtar and GreenWillow were all very sane members of the online community. She didn't know Green as well, but he seemed to be of sound mind as well. 

She told herself immediately that there was no way she was going to miss out on the comic convention this year, as she had in years past. Too much was riding on this now. And, if the turtles really _were_ going to be there, she would rather die than miss the opportunity to meet them. 

Today was the day she was going to meet up with a friend who wrote for the campus newspaper, the UCF Future. She was going to get her to write an editorial on the turtles in hopes that it would bring back fond memories of the green heroes among her fellow students. She had begun to decorate heavily around her apartment with all things Ninja Turtle in hopes to strike up a conversation with someone who she could lure into the fandom. She was even considering wearing the Raphael mask and nose from the play set she had gotten so long ago. 

She sat down at the computer and quickly typed a note to Kristy. Even though she was no longer on the email list, she knew she'd want to know about this. In fact, she knew quite a few turtle fans who weren't online. Perhaps she'd be able to recruit her own small army to aid the cause. 

****

Rosemary had left the list a couple of years back, but she remained in touch with a lot of the fans and continued to trek to the convention in San Diego every year. Since the morning that Dawn had Instant Messenged her, she had been trying to find ways to subtly bring the TMNT into the public eye again. The perfect opportunity arose when she was asked to do a research paper on an animated film or series for her History of Animation class. 

Not only had she written a flattering paper on the Ninja Turtles, but she'd included an interview she'd done with Peter Laird as well. A grin spread across her face and her heart leapt when she read the comments her professor left for her on the front page--_A stunning paper, Rosemary! I really didn't have a strong interest in this series until I read this. Smart writing. First-rate use of research materials. And good for you for tracking down Peter Laird. I seriously hope I see you in at least two film classes in the fall. And I'd like to borrow this paper back to Xerox for my files if you'd let me._

****

Across the globe--from Australia to the United States to Europe, fans were diligently working toward a common goal--to bring fandom back to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

For some, it was hard work trying to get people to understand that the TMNT were much more than a Saturday morning cartoon show. Others were ridiculed for their devotion to "childhood heroes". Then there were the rewarding times, when people would remember what it was that had drawn them to the turtles so long ago. 

Michael in Wisconsin was on his own private small scale mission for the turtles. He busied himself with introducing everyone he knew to the Mirage comics and movie videos. Lauren in Australia had organized some special events at local schools where she dressed up as a turtle to try to get the children interested in the cartoons and movies. 

Brandi in Missouri kept her little cousins busy playing with the action figures. Trevor in Maryland was still trying to earn a spot on "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire". He was determined that should he make it on the show, he would plug the TMNT every chance he got. Jeph in Pennsylvania had dedicated himself to reading any and all Ninja Turtle storybooks and comics to his younger relatives. 

Belinda in Sydney decided to use the simple yet effective route of playing on people's memories--reminding them of what made the turtles so special in their youth. So far, it was working better than expected. Nick in Ohio was continuing work on a movie screenplay as well as utilizing his disk jockey skills to convince a local radio station to advertise about the Ninja Turtles and the upcoming convention in California. 

Through it all, the ones who had been visited never lost faith. For they knew that once they did, all would be lost. Everything rode on their belief that they could succeed--their faith in their own selves as well as the characters they were so desperately trying to save. 

Slowly, new fans were emerging from this mass effort...and the fan base began to grow. 

_But will it be fast enough?_ That was the one question on all of their minds. They had been given such a short time to convince such a large group of people of the significance and specialness of the Turtles. Two weeks were all that was left. If they failed... 

_The turtles will fade forever..._

That line from Dawn's email stood out in all of their minds. 

  


  
Raphael's breath was ragged as he stared into the bathroom mirror. His reflection had never really pleased him, but now, it was outright disturbing. The skin of his face and the fabric of his mask were becoming more and more transparent the longer he stared at them. It was as if he was dissolving into nothing. 

_But that is what's happening, isn't it? Ceasing to exist..._

Despite the calm collectiveness the face in the reflection was forcing upon its features, the terror in his eyes was unmistakable. It intensified when he noticed how clearly he could make out the door behind him, even though his torso and arms should have concealed the image completely. 

He tore his eyes away from the mirror and sucked in a breath. 

_Ceasing to exist..._ he thought morbidly. _This is insane..._

There was a knock at the door, startling Raphael from his thoughts. 

"Raph...?" Bridgett's concerned voice called out. "You okay in there?" 

_I'm becoming invisible and you have to ask if I'm alright? Hell no, I'm not okay!_

"Yeah..." his voice was raspy, almost melancholy. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

  


  
Even though her husband was sincerely supportive of her Ninja Turtle fandom and all of her endeavors, Dawn simply could not find a way to explain all of this in a way he would understand. She had played the scenario over and over in her head, and it had always turned out the same. 

_"Honey, there's something really important I need to tell you..." _

"What is it?" 

"Well...you know what a big fan I am of the turtles..." 

"Yeah..." 

"Well...ummm...see...Michaelangelo...well, he ummm...he came to visit me, and--" 

"Yeah, right...okay..." 

"No, really, he did! And well...he asked me to help bring him into existence and--" 

"I think you've finally cracked." 

"No, come on, I'm being serious!" 

"Come on...let's get you into bed for a nice nap..." 

She sighed, almost grinning to herself at the irony of it all. Still, the seriousness outweighed any humor of the situation. She knew Anthony would have a tough time believing her, especially since he couldn't see Michaelangelo with his own eyes. He'd probably think that her dedication to the fandom had finally gotten the best of her. So she avoided the topic like the plague, and tried not to converse with Michaelangelo when Anthony was in the room. That was hard sometimes though, because they both occupied the same general space most of the time. 

It had also been an interesting challenge trying to justify the amount of time she was now spending on the computer, trying to converse with other fans and set up a meeting time and place for the San Diego convention. She contemplated emailing Kevin Eastman, one of the Turtles' creators who made an appearance at the con every year, but she wasn't quite sure how to approach the situation. Flashbacks of her imaginary conversation with Anthony flooded her mind, and always prevented her from clicking the "Send" button. 

But worst of all was the nagging sense of urgency that remained with her always. Time was running so short, and although she was doing everything humanly possible to help bring the Turtles back into the public eye, it felt as though it would never be enough--as if all she could do was sit back and literally watch him disappear. He was becoming so transparent now that whenever she looked at him, she had to convince herself that this wasn't just a dream or some figment of her imagination. 

She wanted to scream or cry in her desperation, but she was forced to hold it in, lest she be hauled off to a loony bin somewhere. 

_Please don't leave..._ she pleaded with Michaelangelo silently. _You can't disappear. I can't fail in this. We need you too much._

  


  
It was late at night by the time Donna sat down at the table and pulled out her journal. Both of her kids, and Leonardo were asleep finally, and she needed to write. Too much was going on, inside and all around her. She had to try and gather her feelings. Instead of writing though, she held the pen in hand and stared at the Leo, sleeping on her couch. He lay on his side, with his back to her, the hard surface of his carapace catching the light from her oil lamp. Watching that scarred shell rise and fall as he slept, she found herself matching his breath. 

Who was he? She shook herself out of her reverie. He felt like someone she had known, but lost, somewhere. Now watching his body fading, and able to make out the couch cushions showing through him, even in the dim lamplight, she was suddenly awash in a familiar sense of helplessness, and a terrible fear for him. It felt as though she had been here before, watching helplessly as someone--she didn't know who--slowly, inevitably, slipped away from her. 

She didn't know who that might have been, anymore than she could have said who this was sleeping in her living room. A child, a friend, a brother, a lover? She had no idea. She only knew that she had lived this once before, watched as someone had slowly slipped away, and been unable to do anything to change it. 

Not this time! There had to be something she could do. There _was_ something she could do, she knew it, and she was going to find out what it was and do it! Fear and anxiety gave way to resolve and determination. 

_Courage is feeling the fear and doing it anyway, right Leo? I know; that is one of your gifts. I cannot do any less._

  


  
Donatello was unusually quiet and contemplative, and that was saying a _lot_ for him. He wished that he could be a livelier guest, but the nagging ideas of non-existence kept invading his thoughts. He still had a tremendously hard time believing that all of this was possible. He'd been alive just a few months ago, and the world he'd lived in had seemed like the real deal to him. But now, all of the confidence he'd built up over the years gave way to self doubt, and the realization that nothing he'd ever known or felt or believed had been real. It was as if reality had slapped him in the face, and now he was left to deal with the sting alone. 

Well...maybe not _completely_ alone. 

Lindsay had been great. She'd shown genuine concern for his well-being, and done her best to make him comfortable. He'd also noticed she had been working very diligently toward his cause. She'd hardly gotten any sleep over the past two weeks, and despite her insistence that she was fine, he was beginning to worry for her health. 

He knew he should probably be spending more time worrying about himself and his present condition, seeing how urgent the situation was, but Donatello simply wasn't that way. He wasn't quick to give in to panic. In his mind, everything could be explained. There was a solution for every possible problem under the sun. 

He remembered a quote he'd once read in a Sherlock Holmes book-- _"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."_

And that's all he needed to do--eliminate the impossible. But that was pretty tricky right now, seeing as how basically everything he'd experienced for the past few months seemed pretty darn impossible. 

Still, when he wasn't wallowing in concern for Lindsay, Don spent hours at a time attempting to piece together the missing pieces of the puzzle. There had to be an answer to this, and he bet that when he found it, it would be so simple, he'd feel like smacking himself in the head. The challenge of course, would be to find it. 

  


  
Splinter set the tea cup on the table and moved to stand in front of the window. Glancing out at the world around him, at the people rushing by, the landscape of trees and grass, he sighed. This wasn't his world, it never was. But then why did it seem so familiar? As he watched a group of children trailing behind a pretty woman who he could only assume was their mother, he was reminded of his own children, the four sons that he'd come to care so much for. 

_I hope that they are all right._

He sat down heavily in a chair and stared into his mug, his thoughts several miles away. He'd been drinking tea all morning, attempting to drown out the nagging doubt that had begun to occupy his head. He studied the hands that gripped the cup--such aged fingers, the graying fur barely visible and giving way to the pattern of the mug beneath them. 

_I am old,_ he sighed. _I have lived a decent life. But my sons...please, keep them safe. Do not let them simply fade away..._

"Penny for your thoughts, Splinter." 

He glanced up quickly, suddenly aware of the fact that he'd completely let down his guard. It was a lesson he could not stress enough among his students. Good thing they weren't here now to see his failure in the matter. 

"Andrew..." he forced a smile, but there was no joy in it, only a nagging sense of urgency. 

"May I sit?" Andrew gestured toward the chair opposite him. 

"Please do." The rat bowed his head. 

Andrew sat down quickly, his eyes alight with excitement. "We're going to the San Diego Convention in a week and a half. We're going to recruit new fans. Everything's going to work out." 

Splinter only wished he could be so optimistic. 

  


  
Finally, the day before the convention had arrived, and with it, a lingering sense of tension that was almost tangible enough to reach out and touch. Donna had driven down to Dawn's house the night before, as always, and the two of them planned to drive to the convention together in the morning. There were others who'd wanted to meet up at Dawn's house prior to the event as well, but with all that was going on, she and Donna felt it better if just the two of them met alone. It would give them time to discuss everything that was about to happen, and also, maybe introduce one another, although hypothetically, to the turtle that had visited them. 

Dawn had been nervous when Donna's car finally pulled up in her driveway at eight o'clock in the evening. Her heart began to race as Anthony helped her with her bags and led her down the hall to the Ninja Turtle laden bedroom. She glanced beside her at the turtle who was barely visible now. He offered her a small, reassuring smile. As they followed the two down the hall, she squinted at Donna, trying desperately to make out a green figure beside her. She could see no one, and that thought didn't help to ease her queasy stomach in the least. 

Once Anthony had settled back in front of the television, Dawn carefully closed the door to the bedroom and sat down on the bed opposite Donna. 

Donna spoke the first thing on both of their minds. "Has anyone else been able to see Mike?" 

"No...no one but me. And it's been _hell_ trying to keep this from Anthony. How about you...has anyone seen Leo?" 

"No, not even the kids. It's been totally weird. I'll look over at him, and we exchange looks, but then I have to change my expression back to neutral so no one thinks I'm seeing things that aren't there..." 

"Yeah...I know exactly what you mean! I've almost caught myself talking to him a few times when Anthony was around. This whole thing is driving me crazy...I mean, if we can't even convince our families that the turtles exist, how can we expect to convince a bunch of strangers?" 

There was a lingering silence then, as a sense of doubt hung in the air. 

Donna finally broke the silence. "Is he...in here now? 'Cause I don't see him." 

"Yes..." She glanced at Mike and shot him a smile, which he returned, his eyes bright. "And...Leo...?" 

"He's in the car. I'll go get him....um...._where_ is Mike exactly?" 

"He's right here..." She pointed to a spot next to her. "He says 'hi'." 

"Dawn, this is really too weird...." Donna stared at the empty place next to Dawn. 

"Yeah, tell me about it. I bet if someone walked in right now, they'd think we'd completely lost our minds..." 

Donna smiled faintly and then glanced at the space Michaelangelo was supposedly occupying. "Okay...uh...hi Mike." She cleared her throat and stood up. "I'm gonna go get Leo. Reassure myself again I haven't totally lost my mind." 

"Yeah...go get Leo. I'd like to meet him...ummm...you know what I mean." 

Dawn followed her to the front door and stood there anxiously, peering outside to watch Donna open and shut the car door. She turned her head to the right and said something that Dawn couldn't make out, and then quickly made her way back to the house. Michaelangelo was standing right behind her, glancing out the door as well, a smile of recognition on his face. 

The door opened suddenly, as if of its own accord. Dawn stared at it wide-eyed, any questions she would have liked to voice stuck in her throat. 

"He's here," Donna breathed. 

"Uhhh...hello, Leo." 

"Hello, Dawn." Donna heard Leo say from her right. 

"I don't think she can see you...I can't see Mike--" 

"Oh, right." Leo nodded. Then he spotted Michaelangelo. 

"Leo!" Dawn saw Mike's face light up with the first real wave of happiness since he'd first come to visit her. And then something strange happened--Mike and Leo embraced. 

It wasn't that hugging one's own brother after a long time apart was odd in itself. It was the picture that Dawn and Donna each got as they did so. Dawn watched in interest as Mike's arms wrapped around an invisible someone, holding him close. And Donna got a nice view of Leo doing relatively the same before pulling apart and patting his invisible brother on what she could only imagine was his shoulder. 

"How have you been Leo?" 

Dawn couldn't hear the response. 

She glanced over toward the couch where Anthony was still watching television. He was giving them an odd look, and it made her feel anxious. 

"Let's go back to the room now, okay?" 

As they hurried down the hall, she caught a glimpse of Anthony moving toward the door. He opened and closed it a couple of times, his face puzzled. 

"Gotta get some WD40 for these doors..." she heard him mumble before disappearing into the Turtle Room and shutting the door. 

"Holy cow...." Leo breathed as he gazed around at all of the Ninja Turtle memorabilia in the room. 

"I think it's 'Holy Turtle,'" Donna joked. Leo gave her a look. "...sorry. But look--this is the kind of impact you've _had_ on people!" 

Dawn just looked at Donna, puzzled. "Is he okay?" 

"Yeah, he's ok--Leo?" 

Leo half smiled at her, then continued gazing around the room in awe. "I'm ok...just...boggled." 

"You think you're weirded out now, you should see her comics and stories!" Dawn heard Mike say. 

She looked toward the spot she imagined Leo might be standing, and then at Michaelangelo. "You're a major important part of our lives...you mean...well, a whole lot." 

"He's boggled," Donna explained. 

Dawn nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry I scared you." 

"I'm not scared." Leo said to Donna. "Tell her I'm not scared." 

"He's not scared." 

She breathed a small sigh of relief. "Good. But to be honest..._I'm_ a little scared..." 

"Me too," Donna agreed. "How in the world are we supposed to convince anyone that you are here--you exist?? I can't even prove to myself that Mike is here in this room!" 

"He's here." Leo told her. 

"What if we fail you...?" Dawn's voice was suddenly shaky. "What if--god, I can't even think about it..." She bit her lip as an intense wave of emotion threatened to overcome her. 

"We're not going to! We'll figure something out!" 

"Don't cry--we'll be ok." Leo said on instinct, even though he knew that Dawn couldn't hear him. "We'll come through somehow. We always have." And then, he laid a hand on her arm. 

Dawn gasped in surprise and nearly sprung to her feet. Leo quickly pulled his hand away, watching her quizzically. 

"Oh my god..." 

Donna stared at her wide-eyed. "What? Did you --?" 

"I...I felt something...like my shirt sleeve being ruffled..." 

"He touched you--your arm--and you felt it?" 

"Oh my god..." was all Dawn could say. 

"Do it again--" Donna said. 

Slowly, carefully, Leo reached out again and touched her shoulder. 

Donna watched with intense interest as Dawn's eyes widened. "I feel...something...not really a touch....more like the feeling of wind...something brushing against my skin." She swallowed hard and bit her lip, not able to will herself to say anything for a long moment. And then she finally found her voice. "Is he touching my arm right now?" 

"Yes..." Donna said in amazement. She took Leo's other hand, as if somehow, she might be able to add more substance to the touch by sheer force of will. 

Dawn turned to Michaelangelo. "Mike...?" 

But he'd read her mind already and was taking her hand in his, the other one reaching out to touch Donna's hair. 

Donna's eyes grew suddenly very wide. "What--?" She stammered, looking around. 

"Do you feel his hand...he's touching your hair..." 

"Yes..." she gasped. "I feel something--like a touch--a warmth--" 

A faint sensation, like that of a light breeze began to float around them as they sat in a circle, all making contact. Energy flowed through the group, forming an unbreakable ring. Something stirred deep within Dawn, and she couldn't help but laugh, to feel a joy she'd never known before. 

"Oh my..." Donna was holding Leo's hand still. She could feel the current passing through her, could see Leo and Dawn's faces light up in turn as it passed through them as well, almost like...electricity? 

She couldn't be sure if it was just her imagination, but Dawn felt the grip on her arm solidify and become more substantial. 

"I can--I feel Mike--like I feel someone else here--I can't explain this--" Donna was gazing at the empty spot next to her where only Dawn could see him standing. "It's like I know he's here--" 

Dawn swallowed. "I know...this is so...weird." She stared desperately in Leo's direction, trying to catch a glimpse of his face, but nothing came. 

"Ok...ok..." Donna said. "So we've like _connected_ here--somehow--where exactly is Mike?" 

"He's near your right shoulder...and he's holding my hand." 

Donna reached for him, slowly, feeling through the air... 

Dawn heard Mike laugh as her hands passed through him "Hey...that tickles." 

Donna's eyes had begun to mist over with unshed tears. "Where is he?" 

"You just touched him...can you feel him at all?" 

The longer they sat there, the stronger the bond holding them together seemed to grow. 

"It was warm--I think, or vibrating--like electricity kinda--" She looked at Leo, just to see him there, still holding her hand. 

"God...I can almost..._feel_ him somehow..." Dawn was staring in Leo's direction. "I mean I can't see him, but he feels so..._real_." 

"Yes--me too--I feel the same thing. So maybe--" Donna contemplated. "--there is a way-- a way to help other people see--sort of?" 

"Believing..." Michaelangelo said suddenly. Dawn turned to look at him. "I think that's the key. Isn't that what Zeus said?" 

"Yes, the key is belief." Leo's voice said next to Donna. 

Donna glanced at him. "The key to what?" 

Dawn looked at her curiously, her heart racing as for a moment, she thought Donna had actually heard what Mike had said. But then she realized that Leonardo must have been agreeing with Mike. "So maybe...if we can get enough people to believe us...to put their faith in your existence...maybe they'll be able to make it happen...just like what we're feeling now...only it'll be real..._you'll_ be real." 

A moment of silence passed as everyone was lost in his or her own world of thought. 

"I know Mike is right here somehow--Oh--more than _know_--I _believe_!" Donna said, her face full of conviction. 

Dawn smiled then. "I believe too." She looked with purpose in Leo's direction and then at Mike, determination behind her brown eyes. "I believe in you both." 

Donna exhaled. "I believe," she said again. 

And as that moment of realization struck them all, the bond grew even stronger. 

  


  
**More Legends Coming Very Soon!**

  


  



	19. Chapter Fourteen

"Legends and Legacy" by Dawnatello

**Legends and Legacy**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_(Written by Dawnatello, with help from Kevin Eastman and various fans)_

  


  


_So now it's over let the spot light fade  
I hear the music slowly fade away  
And now I find it hard to say good-bye  
So I'll just say good night my friends _

The end (we'll be together)  
The end (we'll live forever)  
We'll all be together in the end  
The end (although it's over)  
The end (It's never over)  
We'll all be together in the end 

If every moment is a memory  
A faded photograph of days gone by  
Can I take a little piece of you with me  
For when I leave this all behind 

The end (we'll be together)  
The end (we'll live forever)  
We'll all be together in the end  
The end (although it's over)  
The end (It's never over)  
We'll all be together in the end... 

- "The End" by Bon Jovi 

  


  
The crowd around them was alight with anxious chattering. The two women exchanged looks and then moved forward, becoming one with the mass of people that was swarming around the myriad booths and attractions. This yearly event had always held a certain magic for them. The San Diego convention was the one time each year when they were given the opportunity to meet up with their online friends--people hundreds, even thousands of miles away, who weren't so much recognizable by their faces, but through their dialogue--phrases and sentences typed somewhat hurriedly on a computer screen. It was infinitely amazing though, Dawn reflected, how closely one could get to know someone through the simple act of chatting, connected through their phone lines and the seemingly endless wires of the World Wide Web. 

This year was really no different than any other--they would be seeing the same recognizable faces of the listers they'd already met several times before, enjoying their company as their antics wreaked havoc on the San Diego convention. They were the TMNT-L, the turtle fans, the online community who had never given up on their favorite heroes. This year was even more special due to the many new faces they would finally get the chance to gaze upon this year. It would have been utterly and overwhelmingly exciting if not for the purpose of this meeting. 

But this year was also completely foreign to the usual sense of euphoria and high spirits they were used to. Even the very _air_ felt different, almost as if it had been charged with electricity. Along with the happy sensation of being "home", a lingering doubt filled the void around them, a sense of dread and worry that stayed with them always. The usual, comfortable feeling of anxious excitement that held them captive had blossomed into a raging panic. 

Donna figured that the only thing allowing her to maintain that last ounce of sanity had been the familiarity of the convention center itself. The booths, although organized and arranged slightly differently each year to break the monotony, were relatively the same. It granted her that sliver of comfort that she so craved. They'd checked the program already, and knew right where the booth was located--the one that would ultimately spell out the fate of something they held dear. Kevin Eastman would be waiting there--one of the two co-creators of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

Dawn thought back to their phone conversation, and she couldn't help but grin. Kevin hadn't quite responded the way she'd expected. She thought he'd tell her she needed to go on a nice vacation some place warm and stay away from his creations for a while until she could bring herself back to reality. Or maybe he'd just laugh, thinking it a clever joke. But instead, he'd almost seemed to believe her. 

He'd told her about the first time he'd visited the TMNT movie set. He'd already seen a lot of the work the designers had done on the costumes as they'd built them, but he'd never actually seen a full one in person. As he'd walked around the corner during filming for the first time, there they were--all four guys in full costumes, goofing and joking around and looking so _real_. His heart had jumped into his throat. They were real--they were _alive_ and suddenly, he had a million questions to ask all of them. 

Dawn grinned as they neared the isle of Kevin's booth. 

"They're going to come meet me in San Diego?" He'd said. "Why wait? I'll come to you and wherever they are today!" 

That hadn't happened, of course, because she'd only just gotten up the nerve to talk to him about it all the night before the convention. Now she sorely wished she'd done it sooner. Of course, if that had been the case, Kevin really _would_ have thought she'd gone nuts, seeing as he wouldn't have been able to see Michaelangelo anyway. 

Dawn paused suddenly, and stood motionless several feet from the Heavy Metal booth. She stared at the group of familiar faces that were gathered around an enamored and wildly gesticulating Kevin Eastman. 

Despite the foreboding feeling that was currently flaring up in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't help but smile again. When she'd been young, Kevin had been almost like a god to her, someone she looked up to in amazement and more than a little admiration. He'd created her _heroes_ after all, silly green mutant characters that had come to mean more to her than she figured any imaginary character really should. But now, after several meetings with the outgoing co-creator, the awe and giddiness had turned into a resigned level of respect and friendship. She _knew_ Kevin now. He'd opened up a part of himself, however small it had been, and had let them in. He'd revealed the basic aspects of his personality, for better or for worse, and she'd come to realize how human he really was. He was a man, just like any other she'd ever known, and he was kind, totally devoted to his fans, and very much the entertainer. Although Kevin liked to compare himself to Raphael (and in truth, she could see the similarities), every time she thought about which of the turtles he most closely resembled, the one that came to the foreground was Michaelangelo. She glanced at him now, and he smiled at her, eyes wide. 

"Is that him...?" 

She nodded, trying to read his thoughts. Michaelangelo was uncharacteristically quiet. Still, there was a look of magic and awe in his eyes as he stared at the man before him. 

She spared a glance at Donna and caught sight of the worried expression on her face as she stared at the seemingly empty spot next to her. Leonardo was probably experiencing some anxiety from the situation as well. She understood how the turtles must feel. Imagine believing your whole life that, despite your rare looks, you were just like everyone else--a real, living, breathing being, only to find out that it was all a lie--that you'd never even existed. Top that off with the realization that you were about to meet the man that brought you into being from his own wild imagination. What an overwhelming feeling that must have been! 

_It's almost like meeting God..._, she thought. 

******

"Dawn! Donna!" Kevin's face lit up as the two women made their way to the booth, all eyes pinned on them expectantly. They smiled gracefully and exchanged embraces with the creator. As Kevin pulled Dawn into a hug, he whispered in her ear, "Are they here?" 

Dawn nodded and swallowed. "You'll be seeing them soon. I promise." She only hoped it was a promise she would be able to keep. 

Donna anxiously scanned the group of TMNT fans. It was definitely larger than it had been the previous year. All of the regulars were there--Rose, Karen, Leah, Sarah, Mikey, Andrew, Sabrina--and there were a lot of new faces as well. She'd seen photographs of some of them and recognized them instantly. She and Dawn exchanged hugs and greetings with their friends, all of whom were staring at them with varying levels of excitement, curiosity, apprehension and fear. They had so much to tell all of them, but where to begin? Talking face to face suddenly seemed a whole lot harder than the security of hiding behind a computer screen. 

The crowd opened a bit as two new-comers pushed their way through the mass of people. One was rather short with dark brown hair and glasses, the other taller with long medium brown hair. Both appeared tired but in relatively good spirits. Dawn and Donna recognized them immediately. 

"Bridgett! Lindsay!" 

When they saw the other two women and Andrew, they hurried toward them, all five of them chatting excitedly at once. 

"Where are Raphael and Donatello?" 

"Right here." 

"Andrew, you have Splinter, right?" 

"Of course. He's bowing in greeting to you." 

"Hello, Splinter...wherever you are..." 

"Where are Mike and Leo?" 

"Right next to us." 

"Can you see them?" 

"No." 

"Are they...as transparent as ours?" This was whispered. 

Solemn nods were exchanged. 

"Time is almost up." 

"We have to make this work!" 

"Did you bring the flyers?" 

"Of course! Hey, Donna, got enough ink?" 

"I ordered extra." 

The others in their group exchanged looks as they listened in on what bits of the rushed conversation they could make out. Rose and Karen were a little wary of all of this. Although they continued to contribute to the online Ninja Turtle fan community, they hadn't been on the email list for a while, and therefore hadn't received all of the current status updates on the situation. They knew only what a few of the fans had communicated to them via Instant Messenger, and frankly, although they wanted to believe, the whole idea was a little hard to swallow. 

There were others like Leah and Sabrina and Michael who so _wanted_ to believe, that they were willing to accept this idea as fact until it was proven otherwise. It was difficult to hold on to that faith when they had no physical evidence, but the promise of something magical should they succeed outweighed their doubt. 

It was obvious that Kevin was extremely intrigued with the whole idea, and he wanted nothing more than to rush off with them to drill them about the details, but he had obligations. Heavy Metal fans were crowding the booth, asking him to fulfill signature and picture requests, and Kevin, being Kevin, decided that it would be awfully rude of him not to grant their wishes. So the group of anxious turtle fans bid him farewell, promising that they'd return soon. 

"So what now?" Leah asked as soon as the group of them had reached the end of the isle that led to the rest of the convention. 

Dawn, feeling incredibly stupid, but also incredibly giddy, gestured to the empty spot next to her. "Guys...meet Michaelangelo." 

******

It was a long three days, but they were magnificent. After catching up with Lindsay, Bridgett and Andrew about what they'd all been experiencing the past couple of weeks and how their guests were coping, they decided it was time to clear a few things up with the rest of their friends. Many questions were asked, such as-- 

"What do they _really_ look like?" 

They assured them they'd know for themselves soon enough. 

"Is Raphael really as angry as he's portrayed?" 

To this, Raphael let out a derisive snort. 

"Are they still fading?" 

"What can we possibly do to help them?" 

"What exactly did Kevin _say_ when you told him?" 

The five of them addressed each question with as much patience and detail as they could muster. This was difficult, however, due to the sheer number of people surrounding them. Aside from the regular TMNT convention goers, they were introduced to many of the friends they'd longed to meet for quite a while. Allison, Lauren, Brandi and Trevor had joined the group this year, as well as Jeph, Nick, Terran, Michael and Lisa. Christian, Belinda and Amanda had flown in from other countries. Bridgett estimated a total of about thirty-five fans in all--a record for any Ninja Turtle online fan related event. 

And each of these fans had done something real and tangible to contribute to the cause. They'd heard all about Leah and Mikey's newspaper articles and Terran's karate demos. They'd laughed at Allison's adventures dressed up in her turtle nose and mask, and delighted in the success of Rose's essay for school. Indeed, they'd all contributed their heart and soul for the cause. Still, Bridgett couldn't shake the idea, as she stared at the forever fading Raphael, that all of their hard work had simply not been enough. Now was the time for real action. They were face to face with thousands of people. They were going to seize the convention by the horns and convert as many of those people as they possibly could into the world of TMNT fandom. 

Donna could see that their friends were still a bit skeptical, even after revealing what had taken place between her and Dawn and the turtles the night before--how they _knew_ somehow, without a doubt that the turtles were there with them. That had been the reassurance they'd both needed to actually follow through with this, and it had been that single incident that had finally convinced Dawn to get on the phone with Kevin. 

Pushing their worries and doubts aside, everyone agreed to set their plan into motion. Time was running out rapidly. The turtles and Splinter were hardly visible now, pale, ghostly images of what they once had been. Andrew, Lindsay, Bridgett, Donna and Dawn were all very concerned and very anxious. This was no laughing matter. It wasn't a joke. And now the urgency of it all made itself very real and very taunting. If they did not succeed this weekend...their lives would never quite be the same. 

Leah, Tasha, Dawn, Sarah, Rose and Karen dressed up in April O'Neil costumes and paraded around the convention (much to Michaelangelo's amusement), stopping to pose for photos and telling everyone they could about the Ninja Turtle comics and movies, and urging them to stop by the stands to buy some of the old Mirage comics. 

"What, no smashing yellow jumpsuit for me?" Michaelangelo joked. 

"Shut up, Mikey..." Dawn grinned. This gained her an inquisitive look from her fellow cosplayers. 

"S'alright. Probably would have clashed with my plastron anyway..." 

They met many interesting people--some who told them they'd been turtle fans in their youth, some who's children had owned almost all of their toys a few years back, and even a few people who's interests were rekindled as the young women talked all about the wonderful adventures that had taken place in the pages of the comics. It was slow going, but one milestone stood out particularly strongly in their minds. 

"Are you all supposed to be April?" 

"Yes," Sarah smiled, thankful that someone recognized who they were attempting to portray. 

"She was the reporter in the turtle cartoon, right?" 

"Yeah. Are you a turtle fan?" Dawn could only hope. 

"Well...I used to be...sort of. I liked the cartoons. But then I sort of outgrew them, I guess." 

"Well, you know that the turtles aren't only a cartoon, right?" Leah threw out the bait. 

"Yeah...I know they had a few movies too. I liked the first one..." 

"But that's not all," said Tasha. "There are turtle comics too." 

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, always glad to discuss her favorite version of the TMNT. "The turtles were originally meant for adults. The Mirage comics is how it all started, and some of those storylines are dark and gritty, and even pretty emotional." 

"Really...?" The woman seemed to ponder this for a few moments. "Mirage, you say?" 

"Yes," Rose grinned. "There's a booth down at the end of this isle that has some of the original Mirages. You really should give them a try. Come on, we'll show you..." 

Their new friend ended up buying every last one of the Ninja Turtle comics the vendor had left, which only amounted to five, but it was a small victory nevertheless. 

"These look really great!" She'd seemed incredibly happy with her purchase, and after thanking them profusely for rekindling her love for the characters, they gave her the information for joining the email list, bid her farewell, and she was on her way. 

"That was awesome!" Rose cheered. 

It had been a really good feeling to know that they'd managed to convert at least one person. There was a long road ahead of them, but this one incident was enough to provide the motivation they needed to go on. 

******

Lisa and Sabrina toured the convention together, as did Belinda and Amanda. Lindsay and Allison, Lauren and Brandi, and Trevor, and Jeph also paired up, each group of two walking around the convention center and passing out flyers and information about the Ninja Turtles. They made sure to approach as many people as possible, attempting to explain what was so special about the green heroes. Several people actually seemed sincerely interested in what they had to say, and that was encouraging. 

"Hi, would you like a flyer?" Belinda asked a couple who was walking by. They stopped to examine it. 

"Oh, look, honey, it's the Ninja Turtles!" The woman exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face. "Our son, Brandon used to _love_ these guys. He's still got all of the toys in his room." 

"Great!" Amanda smiled. "Well, this flyer we're handing out has a list of tons of turtle websites and where your son can find some cool stories to read about them. It also has information on Mirage studios and Kevin and Peter, the creators. Would you like to take one for him?" 

"Sure," the man took it and put it in his bag. "I'm sure he'll love this, thank you." 

There were others, too, who took the flyers eagerly, the admiration they once held for the mutant characters sparking to life once again. It was almost like magic, Lauren noted, watching their faces light up with recognition and new found interest. 

By the time Friday evening rolled around, they had been forced to make more copies. By Sunday afternoon, they'd given out around five hundred flyers. 

******

Donna had decided that this year, she would actually run the booth she'd been considering setting up for the past few years. Mikey, Christian and Bridgett would be sharing the booth with her, helping to draw attention to Donna's services. Andrew, Nick, Terran and Michael decided to help as well. They filled the area with Ninja Turtle paraphernalia, and set up the table with books and paper and ink. While Donna busied herself engraving permanent TMNT tattoos into skin, Mikey and Christian drew Ninja Turtle pictures free of charge. 

They were surprised by how many requests they received. Drawings of Michaelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, and even Splinter were produced by the dozens. By Saturday afternoon, not only did their fingers hurt, but they'd run out of paper and were forced to scrounge around for more. 

Donna's tattoos were a hit as well. She was amazed at how many people were actually willing to get a turtle tattoo emblazoned permanently into their skin. As she drew expertly with the needle, she smiled contentedly to herself. Not only would her original artwork be shown near and far, but her favorite characters would be seen by many, hopefully sparking some sort of familiarity and even fond memories in those that saw them. 

Bridgett's job was simple, fun, but effective. So many people loved to read, especially when they were stories about characters they'd loved while growing up. Fanfiction had an incredibly enormous following, and so, she'd decided to print out various samples of the wonderful turtle stories on the internet and pass them out to unsuspecting victims. Even if they'd never bothered to watch a cartoon episode, perhaps these stories would spark an interest. 

Andrew, Nick, Terran and Michael kept the children occupied by reading Ninja Turtle stories to them. How their faces lit up in excitement and anticipation as they listened to the green heroes' adventures. They were also given pages from coloring books to color while they waited for their parents to finish at the booth. 

"Mommy, buy me some Ninja Turtle stuff!" 

"Look at the picture I colored. I love the Ninja Turtles!" 

Many of the children had become instantly enamored with the idea of the five mutants. 

They smiled at one another. This was going even better than planned. 

******

Kevin, too, had done his part to contribute to the cause. He'd brought with him a collection of his old turtle artwork to display and sell at his own booth. And anyone who came up to talk to him, be they a fan or not, received a sketch of a Ninja Turtle. 

He talked turtle to anyone who would listen, and passed out some of the flyers and fanfiction stories the fans had provided him with. Several times throughout the weekend, the April girls posed at his booth, drawing interest from the crowd. 

He wanted to succeed as badly as any of the fans. The very idea that his own creations might actually come to life was an opportunity he simply couldn't pass up. When he really thought about what Dawn and the others had told him, it sounded completely crazy, and there were times when he'd begun to doubt his own sanity. Still, he wanted to believe that it was possible, and, knowing how the totally unexpected sometimes had a way of slapping you in the face, he'd decided he was going to do anything he could to make this dream a reality. 

******

Five o'clock, Sunday evening was nearing and everyone was completely exhausted. It had been a long hard weekend, riddled with both triumph and disappointment. And now, as they gathered together near the Heavy Metal booth where Kevin was beginning to clean up for the evening, a nervous anticipation held them all. This was it. The con was nearly over. Many of the convention goers had gone home. And now was the moment of truth. Had their efforts made a difference? Would the fans finally be able to see the turtles? Or would they find out they failed? The uncertainty was excruciating. 

Kevin's face lit up as they approached, and he gestured them over. "I've been waiting to see you guys all day!" He smiled. 

Donna made a mental note that Kevin, no matter how intense the situation, could always find a reason to smile. It reminded her so much of Michaelangelo that she glanced to the spot next to Dawn, wishing she could see him, even if just for a brief moment. She flashed Kevin her own winning smile, but it was half-hearted. She was too nervous and too scared to be happy. It had been exactly two and a half weeks since Leonardo had first woken her up in her bedroom. And in a few moments, the fate of the turtle she'd come to know as a friend would be forever decided. 

She could barely make out the outline of his body, noticing just how many comic books Kevin had stacked up on the table, through his nearly transparent carapace. 

"Well, here we are." Dawn said, trying to sound enthusiastic. But as she stared at Michaelangelo, her heart began to race. Was it just her failing eyesight, or was Michaelangelo actually fading in and out of reality? She stared harder, watching in amazed fear as his image shifted, disappearing for a moment altogether before flashing to life again before her. A rising panic welled up in the pit of her stomach and she stood there slack-jawed. 

"Mike!?" 

"Oh god..." he said nervously, gazing down at his body, studying his hands. "What's happening to me?" 

Dawn spared a glance at her friends who were watching her in bewilderment. They were clearly oblivious to what was happening. 

"What's going on?" Rose whispered. 

"Mike...he's..._fading_." 

"You already told us about that," Christian said questioningly. 

"No...I mean...he's actually disappearing." 

Bridgett and Lindsay exchanged horrified glances. 

"Raphael and Donatello too," Lindsay's voice shook as she spoke. "It's happening." 

"Splinter?" Andrew's face was a mask of worry and surprise. "Splinter, no...please..." 

Donna bit her lip, a look of defeat darkening her eyes. "I can't believe this...it can't be happening..." 

Dawn returned her sight to Michaelangelo, who was now almost completely faded from vision. Every few seconds his outline would appear again, only to be stolen away mere moments later. 

"It's over then?" She whispered, not trusting her own voice. 

Kevin, having listened to and watched this entire exchange, rushed around the table to join the crowd. 

"They're here now?" 

"Yes," Donna said sadly. "But I don't think they'll be here for long." 

"There are so many things I want to ask them," Kevin said anxiously. "There are so many things I want to say." 

But his thoughts were never voiced because suddenly, a strange gust of wind from seemingly nowhere hit them full force, knocking them to the ground. Dawn shielded her eyes, searching around desperately as her hair whipped about her face. Was Michaelangelo still there? Had he faded completely? She let out a breath of relief when she spotted him only feet from her, reaching his hand in her direction. She tried to grab it, to hold onto him so he couldn't leave, but as her fingers made contact, they passed right through. It was as if he was a ghost, as if he'd already left, and this was only an afterimage of what once was. 

"No...Mike..." 

The expression in his eyes was so lost and so heartbroken that she could hardly stand to look at him. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but she knew he was leaving her, and all she could do was sit there helplessly and watch. 

Donna was on her knees, desperately trying to hold onto Leonardo. She bit her lip, silently pleading over and over again to whoever would listen, to please spare him. Leonardo smiled sadly and offered her a resigned bow, before she was forced to watch him disappear completely. 

Andrew was calling out to Splinter, begging him to hold on, but Splinter reassured him everything would be okay. 

"There is no pain," he said sincerely. "It is my time." Andrew couldn't accept that. But he also couldn't stop the inevitable as the rat's body slowly faded from view, leaving behind nothing but the faint scent of incense. 

"I'm sorry, Donatello." Lindsay was close to tears as she watched her favorite turtle stare down at himself in utter horror and amazement. 

"It's really true then," he said to himself. "I'm actually fading from reality. Becoming one with nothing." 

She would have laughed at the bewildered look on his face had the situation not been so heartbreaking. 

"I'm sorry," she said again. 

But Donatello just waved and smiled sadly as his body was whisked away into the void. 

Bridgett had managed to jump to her feet the minute the commotion had begun. The wind was still unbearably strong, and it wreaked havoc on her small frame, but she was determined. They were not going to take Raphael without a fight. She tried to hold onto him, tried to wrap her arms around him, but found that his body no longer had substance. She let out a cry of frustration as he vanished from sight, leaving her gripping onto nothing. 

They faded quickly, one by one, and then, just as suddenly as the wind began, it stopped, leaving behind a deadly, chilling silence. 

Defeated. They were defeated. They hung their heads in shame. 

Dawn's heart broke as she stared at the empty spot that had only moments ago contained the form of Michaelangelo--her favorite turtle, the one she'd cooked breakfast with only days ago, who'd shared his secrets with her, who'd laughed at her jokes. Gone. He was gone. She had failed him. It was all her fault. 

Donna tried desperately to hold her emotions in check, but she was falling apart inside. Leonardo had been there. He had been _real_, and she'd let him slip away. She should have tried harder. There was probably something more she could have done. But now it was too late, and he was gone forever. 

Bridgett could hardly believe what she'd just witnessed. It felt like a dream. She'd tried to hold on to Raphael, but he'd so easily slipped from her fingers, like water through a sieve, and now there was nothing but emptiness. An overwhelming sadness gripped her, and she choked back the tears that threatened to fall. 

Andrew stared at the spot where Splinter had been only moments ago. He still could not comprehend the fact that the rat sensei was actually gone. There had to be something more he could do, there just _had_ to! Emotions welled up inside of him--anger, frustration, loss, and he closed his eyes, defeated. 

Lindsay felt her stomach drop. How could this be? She stood there paralyzed, in shock to realize that Donatello had actually gone. She couldn't see him anymore, could no longer feel his presence. She had assumed, deep down inside, that everything would work out somehow and nothing bad would come of this. But now he was _gone_, and she hated herself because she couldn't manage to accomplish something this utterly important. 

"Are they gone?" Terran said softly, her face a mixture of worry and fear. 

Dawn swallowed and turned to the one who'd created the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles--one of the two men responsible for their existence in the first place. In a moment of horrible realization, she understood what this really meant, the impact it would have on them all. She glanced down at her t-shirt. Where a grinning Ninja Turtle had once been, there was now just an empty space. 

_The turtles never existed..._, she thought, remembering what Merlin had told them would happen should they fail. _They're gone forever._ She wondered how long it would be before she forgot about them entirely. 

Unable to hold back the tears any longer, she forced herself to look into his awe-struck face. "I'm so sorry, Kevin." 

_Slam..._

Leonardo found himself face down, lying on his plastron in the grass. He rose to his knees painfully and glanced around. The air was crisp. A mass of birds was flying overhead singing merrily in the cloudless sky. He and his brothers were back in All Creation. 

"Leo?" Mike's voice invaded his thoughts. He gazed to his right and stared into those brown, questioning eyes, forcing out a small, sad smile. 

"We failed then?" This was Raphael, off to his left. Leonardo swallowed. He didn't like the sound of those words. He didn't want to acknowledge them because he was afraid of what they meant. 

"Damn..." was all Donatello could manage to voice before the lump in his throat became too constricting. 

It was all so overwhelming. So much had happened in just a couple weeks' time. They'd experienced the shock of finding out their true origins, they'd met their fans--people who would do (and indeed _had_ done) anything for them. They'd held onto hope, wishing more than anything that somehow, they could succeed in this most impossible of missions and gain the life they so craved. And now it was over. It felt like a dream. 

_It was worth it though_, Leonardo reflected. _I'd do it all again, just to see the admiration in their eyes, to know that true, unadulterated friendship._

"My sons..." All eyes turned to the rat, their master, the father who had been with them ever since they'd been created by two witty, good humored men named Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. "We must not blame ourselves. Ours was a mission wrought with hardships. We knew from the beginning that it would not be easy. We have done our best. Our fans did what they could. Let us not lay blame or guilt where none is justified. Perhaps it is simply our time. Perhaps the world no longer needs us to believe in. Perhaps if we had been given more time..."

"Time, you say, Splinter?" 

Gasping in surprise, the five of them turned to gaze upon a beautiful pillared platform that had been erected near the entrance to All Creation. They had never seen the magnificent structure before, and wondered how much time had passed here while they were away. Merlin, who stood there in his finest robes with his owl perched on his shoulder, seemed to be reading their thoughts. He gestured them forward, smiling kindly. 

As they approached the platform warily, they took note of the others that were standing near--Flynne, the friendly pegasus, Thor, Zeus, Athena. 

"All time is relative, my friends. What passes here may seem an eternity, but in mankind's world, it is but brief seconds. Likewise, what is mere minutes in this world might be hours or even days there." 

"What are you getting at?" Raphael was running out of patience for this game. They'd lost, they all knew it, so why couldn't they just get on with the fading from all existence part instead of dragging this agony on? 

"Don't you see?" Merlin's smile was sad. "Much time has passed, and now you must go. You do not belong here anymore." 

"Yeah..." Leo gulped. "We know..." 

They were about to fade. He wondered if it would hurt, if he would have any conscience left at all or if he would simply fade to be all together. Would they end up in the cosmos? Perhaps the astral plain would hold a place for them? 

"And now, friends, I must bid you congratulations and farewell." 

"Excuse me?" Donatello looked incredulous. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Michaelangelo, his eyes wide. 

"Merlin laughed. "You still don't see, do you?" 

They stared at him in silence. 

"Each of you looked into the shield and were shown a glimpse into the very souls of your fans. You witnessed their kindness, their dedication, and utilizing such knowledge, you each chose one out of the multitude with which to plead your case. But it didn't end there. Those chosen few branched out, and soon there was an entire arsenal on your side. Quite truly, it was a tiny number compared to the vast magnitude of human beings living on the earth. But sometimes, all it takes is the dedicated belief of a small few to make a difference." 

The turtles and Splinter stared at one another in amazement. 

"You mean...?" 

"The fan base is once again growing. In a single weekend, the effort of that small group of dedicated fans has generated more interest in four green mutant turtles and their rat sensei than we ever thought possible. But even that amazing feat in itself would not have been enough if not for the sincere belief and incredible love of those dedicated few. Yes," he glanced at all of their expectant faces. "You and your fans have succeeded. Your mission is complete. You will be returned to the world of man, and there you will take up residence, not as fictional characters, but as substantial members of society. The five of you have accomplished something no other resident of this land has ever even attempted. You, my friends, have become _real_." 

Mike's face was alight with an excitement and happiness so pure, it was infectious. The turtles began to laugh, relief and joy and anxiety washing over them all at once. They'd truly done it. They were _alive_. 

"I must warn you, however, that this new road will not be easy." Merlin went on. "Remember that you are mutants in a human world. You will be forced into hiding--" 

"Nothing we can't handle." Raphael grinned. 

"We've been down this road before," Leonardo smiled. "And it will all be worth it." 

Merlin smiled, lifting his hands. "Very well then." He began to chant an incantation, and suddenly, a strange, prickly sensation flooded over them. It felt as though their skin was coming to life after having been asleep for a hundred years. Their lungs felt full and strong. Even their eyes were different--so expressive and sparkling with life. At once, the world seemed so much brighter and more vivid than ever before. So this was what it was to feel alive. 

"You must go now..." Merlin spoke gently. 

Michaelangelo simply couldn't leave without saying goodbye. He hurried along the crowd, scooping up children and shaking hands. And when he got to Flynne, he threw his arms around the flying horse and gave him a big hug. 

"Thank you, Flynne..." he said beneath his tears. "For everything." 

Flynne nuzzled him affectionately. "And thank you, Michaelangelo. You have taught me what friendship is really about. I will never forget you." 

"Take care my friends..." Merlin's voice sounded far away, as if in a dream. And as the world began to blur and fade, Raphael snatched Athena into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. 

"It'll never be the same..." Lisa stared at her empty hands, where only moments ago, she'd been gripping a Leonardo figure. It had disappeared, as had the buttons Sabrina had pinned to her backpack and the pictures of expressive green faces that had adorned the shirts of many of them. 

"This hurts..." Mikey sighed. Indeed, it hurt more than anything, knowing how important this one, single task had been, and having failed it so miserably. It felt as if his best friends had died, and in reality, he realized, they had. 

Another gust of wind, just as sudden and forceful as the last, hit the group of mourners head on, knocking them back again with its sheer force. Then, something began to happen. The air seemed to shift, a shimmer of light flashing briefly before their eyes. In amazement and fear, they watched as very slowly, something began to materialize out of nowhere. 

"Oh my god..." Mikey whispered. There was an outline now, slightly green in color, and it had begun to transform into something more solid and substantial. He felt light-headed suddenly, as the shapes began to take form, materializing into green, scaly flesh and brown fur. He wondered if he might pass out. "Oh my god...it's _them_!" 

There was a long moment of startled silence, and then, as if on queue, a rising cheer broke through the crowd and flooded the entire convention hall. 

The feeling was so euphoric, so incredibly joyous, that it could actually be felt in the very air they breathed. An incredible moment of relief and utter awe washed over them, and they began to laugh, tears of joy streaming down grinning faces. 

Lindsay's eyes were wide in surprise. "Y...you're back...but I thought--" 

Jeph realized that they didn't look cartoonish at all, as he'd envisioned them, but more like they had in the Mirage comics, only so much more...well, _alive_. Their skin glistened, their eyes deep and expressive. He could make out every line and scar in their arms and carapaces. The movie costumes sorely failed in comparison. 

The turtles stared down at themselves, clearly fascinated. Splinter watched them intently, his whiskers twitching inquisitively. There was no doubt about it. This was living, breathing flesh. This was no dream. They were here, in the real world. They were where they'd always wished to be. 

The passing convention attendees hadn't felt the strange rush of wind, and most hadn't witnessed the mutants' arrival, but they'd most certainly heard the cheers of triumph. Some of them stopped now, staring in interest at the group. 

"Wow...those costumes are awesome!" Someone commented. "They look so real!" 

The fans couldn't help but laugh. Still, after everything that had happened, no one else knew their secret. 

"We did it...we _did_ it!" Dawn's heart was pounding a mile a minute. She jumped up and ran to the now fully materialized Michaelangelo and wrapped her arms around him. He felt so incredibly solid and warm. His skin was a strange mixture of soft and rough like it had been the day he'd appeared to her, but it felt so different now. No longer could she even fathom him as a comic book character. He looked too darn real. Tears were streaming down both of their faces as they gripped each other tightly. 

"You can see them?" Andrew asked to no one in particular. 

"_YES!_" Leah shouted, dancing around wildly before proceeding to pounce on a very startled Raphael. 

Kevin who'd been observing all of this in stunned fascination for a few moments, could hold out no longer. He ran up to the five of them, a look of complete amazement on his face. He took them all in--their facial expressions, the way they stood, how _real_ they seemed, and he began to jump up and down in excitement. 

"This is great!" he yelled. "I can't believe this...you're alive!" 

The turtles could hardly believe it either. So this was their creator, the one who'd made them and brought them into existence in the first place, however limiting that existence might have been. How could they thank Kevin for what he'd done for them? What could they say to him to express their gratitude? 

"We all _have_ to go out for some beers and catch up!" Kevin insisted. "There is so much I want to ask you!" 

There were a million questions running through Kevin's head. He felt like God suddenly, meeting something he created and asking if he'd gotten it right. What an odd feeling to know that the characters he'd once drawn on paper were now living, breathing beings. There were so many things he wanted to know, but he decided that instead of inundating them with his endless inquiries, he'd rather just hang out and bond. Maybe he could find out what their favorite TV shows were, the foods they liked, what books they'd read, and perhaps even get their input on some of the Mirage storylines. 

All of this, he realized, had happened because of the love and devotion of his fans, people who had never given up on the characters he and Peter had created long ago in their little apartment one fateful night. He knew he would be spending huge amounts of time trying to figure out how to thank the fans for what they'd done. But that would be the hard part--how could one possibly thank someone for giving him the most amazing gift ever? He felt as though giving the fans love, respect, and even money all seemed insulting, as they paled in comparison to the gift they had given him today. 

At the mention of beer, Raphael couldn't suppress his grin. "You're on!" 

"Mr. Eastman..." Splinter bowed, and Kevin, feeling incredibly giddy, bowed back. 

"Please, there's no need to be so formal, Splinter," he smiled. "Call me Kevin. Everyone does." 

"Kevin..." Splinter smiled. "I wish to express my most sincere gratitude--" 

"No need," he said quickly, relishing the sound of Splinter's voice, the accent he'd envisioned in his head for so many years. "You guys have all done so much for _me_ over the years...let's just call it even." 

After exchanging some words of awed admiration and thanks with Kevin Eastman, Leonardo reached out a hand and helped Donna up to her feet. She stared at him speechless as he bowed to her, a smile lighting up his entire face. 

She could only stand there for a moment, covering her mouth in disbelief. Holding his hand, she knew in an instant that he was there with her, all of her previous doubts and confusion whisked away completely by the security of his solid grip. 

"Thank you, Donna," he said sincerely. 

She burst into tears, but they were the happiest tears she had ever cried. Without thinking, she grabbed him into a big hug. 

Splinter bowed to Andrew, and he returned the gesture, neither of them able to properly convey the gratitude they felt toward one another. Splinter had taught Andrew much in the short time they'd had together, and in return, Andrew had done something for the rat that could never be properly repaid. 

Bridgett was at Raphael's side in an instant. He had only just had time to recover from Leah's tackle attack, when she threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him to the floor. He hugged her back gratefully, still in awe of everything she'd done for him. 

Lindsay just stood there in shock for a moment, staring at Donatello as if she'd never seen anything quite like him. Then, in a moment of intense emotion and realization, she hurried to him, burying her face in his shoulder. He laid an arm around her awkwardly and smiled. 

"It's okay now, Lindsay," he said softly. "We did it." 

The crowd of fans was completely and utterly awe-struck. Sure, they'd wanted to believe that the turtles and Splinter were real. They truly wished that what the others had been telling them was true, and they felt the pain and loss when they'd disappeared. But most of them weren't prepared to actually come face to face with living, breathing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. 

Most of them recovered quickly, however, and suddenly the turtles found themselves surrounded by anxious and adoring fans. 

"Hi, my name's Mikey. I'm also known as Quartermane on the internet." He shook hands shyly with Donatello. 

"Hi, Mikey. I saw you in the shield." 

"Really? Well...ummm...I just wanted to tell you that I've always admired your creativity and genius. Whenever I didn't feel smart enough to do things, I've relied on the way you've strived for success and it's always helped me." 

Donatello looked particularly pleased that someone finally seemed to acknowledge his brilliance. "Thanks, Mikey. That means an awful lot to me." 

Rose strolled up to Michaelangelo, tears streaming down her face, and gave him a big bear hug. "Thank you, Mikey, for sharing all of my hopes, dreams, successes, failures, joys and sorrows, even though you didn't know it." 

Michaelangelo smiled at her. "And thank _you_ for helping me to live." 

"My name is Christian, also known as Turtles-boy", Christian addressed the five mutants. "You five are the only real heroes on this planet. I want to thank you--for all the times you were there for me, when you were my only true friends." 

"Ahh...true friends are so hard to find," Splinter nodded. "But I believe we have found true friendship in all of you." 

Leah smiled at Raphael. "You remind me exactly of my younger brother. Same angry, same loud." She sighed audibly. "Damn, now I'm homesick. Given fate and such, we probably could have been related. Now _there's_ a scary thought." 

She thought Raphael might become angry and flash her an insulting comment. But instead, he surprised her and laughed. 

"Hi, I'm Terran," the girl said nervously as she gazed at each of them. "I just wanted to say welcome to reality." She bowed toward Splinter, her favorite character ever, and smiled. 

He bowed back. "Thank you, Terran." 

"Hey, look!" Lisa shouted, pointing at Lauren. "Look at her shirt!" The images of the turtles that had disappeared were now back, and looking more life-like than ever. Dawn glanced down at her own clothing and smiled. They were back all right. And this time, it was forever. 

  


_That's not the beginning of the end  
That's the return to yourself  
The return to innocence.  
Love - Devotion Feeling - Emotion  
Don't be afraid to be weak  
Don't be too proud to be strong  
Just look into your heart my friend  
That will be the return to yourself  
The return to innocence.  
If you want, then start to laugh  
If you must, then start to cry  
Be yourself don't hide  
Just believe in destiny.  
Don't care what people say  
Just follow your own way  
Don't give up and use the chance  
To return to innocence.  
That's not the beginning of the end  
That's the return to yourself  
The return to innocence.  
Don't care what people say  
Just follow your own way  
Don't give up, don't give up  
To return, to return to innocence.  
If you want then laugh  
If you must then cry  
Be yourself don't hide  
Just believe in destiny. _

- "Return to Innocence" by Enigma 

  


  


_Special thanks to TMNT co-creator, Kevin Eastman for putting up with all of my crazy questions and his willingness to participate in this story!_

  


Epilogue Coming Soon! 

[Back to Fanfiction][1]

  


   [1]: fanfic.html



End file.
